Salutarem Via
by BookwormyThings
Summary: When you get a call from her, it usually means your world is over. As Reid begins to realize that his years of freelancing his genius are about to catch up with him, a call from her means it's time to tell his team his best kept secret: his other life. Not cannon to season 10. WARNING: non-graphic scenes of murder, torture, and rape
1. Prologue

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU. **

**A/N: Hello, friends! I have not been away for very long, but I just could not get this story out of my mind…so I decided to write it. I will not be publishing in a scheduled manner, but I will try to put them up as soon as I am satisfied (aiming for a chapter a week but it might become a chapter every other week). **

**If you want to know more about the backstory for what I call the Lancaster Universe of Criminal Minds, you can either PM with questions or read Hidden Away. You can also leave questions or comments in a review. Thanks for taking the time to read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. I do however own the Lancasters and their families, the team for the mission, and the unsubs of the case. They are all fictional characters and are not meant to imitate anyone in real life. If they have the same names, it is mere coincidence. If I offend anyone, I apologize in advance. **

**Prologue**

Everyone gathered their things organizing themselves to leave behind their office work entirely ready to go back home to their families. The laughter grew as the team spoke about their home lives…

"Yep, just the other day Henry said he didn't want to go to school, and when Will asked him why he wouldn't say. It wasn't until later that week we found out it was because of a girl in his classroom. Henry is having his first crush," JJ told the story with both genuine worry and thrill at the aspect.

Morgan was the first to leave saying, "As much fun as all of this is, I have to get going. Savannah has the night shift tonight, so I want to be home before she leaves."

Rossi and Garcia were quick to follow with both agreeing it was best to leave the bullpen as soon as humanly possible. The case had been extra difficult for them, especially for Garcia as she had to continually watch video feeds of bombings around the world that could be connected to the one they were investigating. It was fruitless. They did not catch the culprit and their laughter currently singing in the air did not catch the usual sparkle they tend to have in their eyes.

There was no sparkle.

Only JJ and Reid were left in the bullpen with Hotch speaking with Cruz in his office. Both JJ and Reid sat at their respective desks: Reid dazzlingly flipping through some form of foreign literature and JJ simply staring at Reid. No one really noticed how much this case affected Reid for they were all preoccupied with catching the sick excuse of a human being, but now, JJ could not escape the negative energy irrupting from Reid. Something was clearly off, and she could not put her finger on it.

After half an hour of her doing nothing, she decided that it was best to go on home. She bid Reid farewell commenting, "Hey, Spence, you okay?"

Brought out of his workaholic zone, Reid jumped slightly before replying, "Yeah, I'm fine," with a curt nod.

JJ, unbelieving, added, "You sure. I don't want to leave you here on your own, if something is bothering you?"

Reid gave the most convincing smile he could handle and said, "You go ahead home, JJ. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and besides I am fine, just a little tired."

JJ got up to leave responding, "Okay, I'm off then. Don't stay here all night, Spence. Go home and get a good night sleep. You earned it this time."

Reid nodded as sign of his agreement. He really did earn it. The case had been grueling and most of the effort came from a tag team made of him and Garcia. Even with the two geniuses combining efforts, they could not solve the case. Forced by circumstances to leave Maryland, the team left completely unsatisfied with their performance.

JJ walked into the elevator, as Cruz stumbled his way over asking her to hold it for him. Both of them on their way to their lives, the only ones left in the office space were Hotch and Reid.

Hotch's face declared that he would be adamant that Reid go home before his voice even spoke out, "Reid, what are you still doing here?"

With no hesitation, Reid announced his intentions, "I'm going to stay a little longer to get some paperwork done. You know the rest of the team sneaks some on my pile all the time. If I don't stay, I will fall behind on paperwork."

Hotch shook his head proclaiming, "You really shouldn't let them do that. Don't stay too late tonight Reid. We all need a good night's rest including you. Go home."

Reid gave a hard grin in response, "Yes, sir."

After Hotch's departure, the only noises that could be heard consisted of squeaking from a chair and the rapid turning of pages creating a soft symphony of familiar sounds. Darkness rang through the mostly empty room but a single desk light shined on the stack of files waiting to be read.

Reid contemplated the case numbly. He could not shake it the way the others had. Seventeen people died in that bombing with twenty-three laying in a hospital with little hope of survival. He failed them and their families.

Two hours passed in the silence of him just going through the files on his desk before a phone interrupted his routine.

Reid utterly confused by the sound fumbled through his things until he found an unfamiliar cell phone hidden within his belongs. There was only one person in his acquaintance capable of sneaking the phone in his messenger bag.

Picking up the phone with a sigh, he answered, "Reid."

"Hello, Reid."

The voice on the other line filled his belly with a strange sensation of unusualness and familiarity. He knew this voice extremely well, but he also knew that it should not be the one on the other side speaking to him. Despite the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, he could not deny the jolt of pleasure that course through him when he heard the voice.

The pleasure drained, as soon as the next words were said, "They're watching us and they're close."

Reid paled and his breathing began to trouble him, as the beating of his heart doubled in speed. His next words fumbled on his tongue, "Are you positive?"

"Yes."

Reid shut his eyes in frustration and because of the nauseated feeling coming upon him before questioning further, "How can you be positive? You can't be a hundred percent sure. You just can't…"

Disrupting his chain of thought, the voice declared, "Keller's dead and Schneider's missing, so yes we are sure. They are watching you, Spencer. You have to be extra vigilant and act as normal as possible. You don't want to alarm anyone around especially them that you know that they are watching."

Reid sighed, "Okay, don't worry. This isn't my first time around the park. I know protocol, and I know how to act when this happens."

"I know. I have warned you, and now I am putting us in physical danger to tell you all of this. They didn't want you to know out of fear that they would find you. I don't care about that. It's much more dangerous for you walking around without knowing."

Reid's frustration saw the light with his words, "Seriously, Adds. Sometimes, it's okay to think about yourself first, but thanks for the heads up. I'll keep an eye out for them or any hints of where they might be."

Sighing, she finished their conversation with five simple words that showed all of her feelings for the man listening, "Please be careful, Billy boy."

Reid gently smiled and replied to no one as she already hung up, "Always."


	2. Together Again

**Title: Salutarem Via **

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU.**

**A/N: Hello, people of the internet! I have come back with the first official chapter of my first multi-chapter story. I am hoping to get another chapter out as soon as possible hopefully in a week or two . I hope you guys like this beginning. If anyone has any questions, you are all welcomed to send me a PM. Also, updates are going to be slow. I am a college student with a full schedule, so I will update as often as I can but that may be once or twice a month. I am sorry about that. Life kind of sucks like that. **

**Please review! **

**Shout out to Sue1313, noobz40, starfire25, and OhWell1960 for being my first reviewers of this story. Those lovely reviews made me more enthusiastic to write this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not have the pleasure of owning Criminal Minds. That honor belongs to CBS. **

**Chapter One: Together Again **

**"Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell."-Edna St. Vincent Millay **

Having spent the last week paranoid, Reid finally experienced some good news when he entered his apartment and a gift sat neatly on his coffee table. He knew who it was from and why it was sent.

Reid scurried over to the table where a bouquet of dahlias and begonias waiting to be searched, so Reid did. He searched for the very small and important letter that was meant to confirm his suspicions. Within his search, he came across the note saying...

_The usual spot at the usual time. Hope to see you there... _

Reid went to his room making plans to lose the trail that he had on him on the weekends. This was most definitely going to be difficult, but he was not a genius in government work for nothing. He impressed them, and now he has to impress her.

* * *

In the darkness, a child soundly slept drifting into a wondrous dream. That little boy never saw it coming...the hands in the night.

He did not even get the chance to scream.

* * *

Spencer ran to the subway erratically fully knowing that his behavior would fit under his profile that his followers would surely have of him. He could easily lose them in the crowd without giving away his knowledge about the situation. They would have to wait out there for him to arrive back home.

He jumped into his train car and sat down with the note in his hand. He kept looking at it trying to imagine how this meeting was going to go.

He was worried. Her request for his presence means something and usually not anything good. She must have need to see him in person, if she would risk their safety. She was overly cautious and would never overtly put them in danger unless absolutely necessary. He also knew that she should not be involved in any cases that had his name on it including this one, especially this one. He was well aware that she had a hand in choosing the team for the mission which is how he ended up on the lineup, but that she rarely left her office in the Pentagon dealing with all the bureaucrats. This had been a an exception.

It was hard for everyone.

He sighed when he remembered the last time her saw her. She looked beautiful with her brown hair blowing in the wind, and the only thing lessening her beauty was her grim expression and her black clothing. He saw her from afar, but her presence at Maeve's funeral brought him comfort.

He dug into his messenger bag for his book. He read_ Zettels Traum _in the original German hoping that it would entertain him longer than it would normally. One thousand three hundred thirty-three pages in a language that he was not completely proficient in, but it still should not take him more than forty minutes give or take a few which means that he had about ten minutes to just sit here and do nothing.

Thirty-seven minutes later, Reid was stuffing the book back into his bag checking the time. About ten minutes to go just as predicted. When he finally looked up, he noticed a mother-son pair staring at him. He tried to relieve some of his nerves at being gawked at by giving them a soft smile recognizing their existence.

There was four minutes of awkward silence. The boy looked at his mom as if pressuring her to ask something...she finally opened her mouth to ask, "How can you read that fast? Can you read that fast?"

Reid laughed, "I get that a lot. Yes, I can read that fast. Our unconscious mind can process eleven million bits of information making it possible to read that fast. It just takes dedication, practice, and intelligence. Most people that speed read tend to have higher IQs and it is easier for people who have ADD, ADHD, and Dyslexia because of their shorter attention spans...sorry you probably didn't want to know that."

The young mom appeared to be in her late twenties to early thirties, while her son could not be more than five or six years old. She gave Reid a flirty giggle, "No, I think that is fascinating though it was a little egotistical to insinuate that you have a high IQ."

Reid blushed stuttering, "I...well...um...I don't believe that intelligence can be quantified in that manner, but I do have a high IQ in most people's perspective. It isn't ego. It's just a fact like how each train car can carry 250 people at a speed of about ninety kilometers or about sixty miles per hour is just a fact."

The mother scooted back into her seat simply smirking at Reid with her little boy saying that the strange man talked a lot like a computer. Silence was again taking over the car, as Reid tried to regain his concentration about the task that was merely minutes away.

The robotic voice announced his stop, and he stood up giving one last glance to the mother-son duo before hopping off the car into the crowd of people.

He walked toward a little café that was filled with people, though it was not too noisy preventing comfortable conversation. He asked for a table and sat down. All that was left to do was wait.

He hoped she would show up.

* * *

They enter the blue bedroom hoping to awake the sleeping boy just find the bed sheets on the floor and no boy laying inside the warm cocoon. Toys were in disarray everywhere.

The man called the sweet little boy's name, while his wife simply screamed.

* * *

Reid sat there looking over files waiting for her to show up. He knew she would not be on time, but as he glanced at his watch one more time he began to wonder if he placed to much trust in her. Just as that doubt crept into the corners of his mind, he shook it out. He knew that she has gained his trust over the years. There was no other person he trusted more and for good reason. He would wait as long as he need to wait, because this was the only chance they have to meet in person. Leaving all doubt behind him, Reid went on reading his files and taking notes whenever appropriate.

Five minutes later a feminine voice spoke in front of him, "Two hours is a long time to be waiting for someone. Must be someone special."

Reid replied without a second thought, "No one like her."

The voice carried on, "Is she worth the wait?"

Reid moved his head upward unable to hide the smirk that was forming and answered, "Always."

The woman pulled a chair out staring right at Reid, a smile on her face, "Hey, Billy Boy."

She sat down as Reid straighten up. He responded with a chuckle at the nickname, "Hey, Addie. Long time, no see. How's life been since the last time we did this?"

Addie gave him a small, sad smile, "It could have been better."

Reid's eyes mimicked her uneasiness, and they simply stared at one another for a moment soaking in the other's presence. Trying to memorize their physical figures before they walked out of each other's lives once more fully acknowledging the fact that this may be the last time they would meet in person.

He turned away first, too overwhelmed by her flawed perfection, before looking up and saying, "You didn't have too much trouble getting here, did you? No problems along the way?"

Addie gave a hard laugh, "No...no, not at all, Reid. You know me. I am a ninja: quick, quiet, and unnoticeable until it's too late."

Silence settled between them. Both of them wanted to salvage this easiness before they had to speak about the problem they have to face. No one wanted to speak first becoming the bearer of bad news. Addie's expression became pained at the look Reid displayed currently. She was the last person who wanted to bring danger into his life, and now his life might just end too soon because of her.

Sighing Addie finally broached the subject, "We don't have a lot of time."

Reid nodded agreeing, "Yes, I know."

Addie continued, "My hands are tied when it comes to this. I coined my last good favor to contact you, so I am not going to be of any use in locating any of the others. What I can do is this." She handed Reid a small phone before adding, "It is untraceable, and it can only call two numbers: a phone just like this that I will have with me at all times and the head of my security team in the States, Javier Ortiz. If you ever need to call me, those two numbers are the only ones that will be safe for us to talk. They are tracking all of our personal electronic devices. Nothing we own is safe. Do you understand?"

Reid quickly nodded and took the phone on the table. He stashed it in his messenger bag beneath paper documents and books, so no one on his team would accidentally come across it, "Yeah, I got it. You going to be okay?"

Smirking, Addie said, "Me. Oh, yeah, I will be fine. They messed with the wrong team. I have eyes and ears everywhere. They will make the mistake every other sick bastard does, and when they do I will know. They will be locked away for such a long time that they will even miss those strong, pungent smells you can taste in the air. I will bury them, so deep that no one will remember their existence. I promise you that, Spencer."

Reid nodded once again emitting only silence just sitting there waiting for her to take the lead.

She moved her head slightly and ended their time together with these last words, "It has been ten minutes, and that is the most we have before they notice anything. Use your bravery in battle, Reid, and you will find His name and He will be with you." She stood up about to leave him behind when she thought better of it twisting her body to face Reid once more before departing, "Be brilliant, Billy Boy. Be brilliant and nothing will stop you. I've seen what you are capable of and all you have to do is be brilliant."

Reid admired her as she walked away from the café, and he knew he was seeing her for the last time. Something in him knew that everything would be different after this...he would be different. She would be different. His team would be different.

Reid sighed readying himself to catch the train headed back to Quantico.

* * *

The couple called the police wanting to find him as soon as possible. He was only four years old and they could imagine how scared he must be. He was all they had in this world.

As officers filed into their home, she just cried for her little boy back and he requested for more help in finding him.

The husband told the officer of their history and of any possible suspects, "He's our grandson. Our son died two years ago and his mother, our daughter-in-law, is a drug addict. We took him in and my wife and I just want him back."

The officer reassured him, "Don't worry, sir. We are calling reinforcements: the best of the best. We are going to find him."

* * *

Opening the door to his apartment, Reid's heart rate began to quicken as noises could be heard. Ready for a fight, he burst through the door only to see JJ and Morgan.

"Whoa, Pretty Boy! Take it easy, man." Morgan said with a tone of surprise.

Reid saw the look of worry on JJ's face before apologizing, "Sorry. I just wasn't expecting you. Something up?"

JJ stared at Reid for reassurance of his words and found nothing out of place, so she answered, "Yeah, a boy, age four, went missing from his home last night. We are on the case with only ten hours before he will be missing for twenty-four hours."

Reid acknowledged the urgency of the situation and rapidly went into his room grabbed what he needed to head out, while Morgan added, "We are running point from Quantico. Hotch went to the police station to talk to the LEOs on the case. We are meeting up with Rossi and the new guy, Glover I think, at headquarters."

"You could have just called," Reid pointed out.

JJ appeared to be upset replying, "We tried, but we couldn't reach you. Morgan and I volunteered to come and get you."

Reid's expression turned grim taking out his cell to check. Seeing that he did indeed have five missed calls, seven text messages, and two voice-mails, he announced, "Sorry. I must have had bad reception where I was. Let's not waste anymore time." As he said those things, Reid stalked his way out of his apartment.

* * *

A man looked calmly to the scared boy, "Don't you worry. You are going to be happy soon. I promise."

The boy sniffed crying, "I wanna go home. Please, take me home."

The man, angry, yelled, "This is your home now. Don't cry, because I don't like kids that cry, 'pecially boys. Boys ain't suppose to cry. They are men."

* * *

They walked into the bullpen with the boy in mind and a completely focused mind. Rossi and Glover were already there waiting. As the rest of the team joined the circle, Rossi hung up the phone.

He turned around and greeted everyone officially introducing the new addition, "Hey, well, we have no real time for pleasantries, so let's get right to it. This is Nathan Glover. He worked for the New York department in the White Collar unit. Glover, this is Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau and Spencer Reid. Now, with that out of the way, let's get down to business. Hotch says that the found a toy that belongs to Adam Jenkins about two miles from the house and a sweater about six miles. We know Adam lives with his paternal grandparents. Dad is dead and mom is receiving treatment for a nasty drug problem. So, JJ and I will go see the grandparents. Morgan and Glover go to visit the mother. Her program involves weekly trips back home, and she should be home this week. Boy Genius, Hotch wants you to make a geographic profile with the information about Adam's stuff we found. He said he was going to send you more information to you personally. No, time to waste."

Everyone took turns looking at each other before going to work.

Two hours in and they were not any closer to finding Adam. Reid had colored the map, but with each new clue he felt dissatisfied with it and changed it. Not to mention, Addie flooded his thoughts constantly. Something about the end of their conversation seemed wrong like something she would not say or could not say. Adelaide Lancaster was a Linguist and she never said anything without a purpose especially if she knew they only had a lousy ten minutes together.

Something was hidden in her words, and she wanted him to figure it out. Of course she did. She told him to be brilliant, so that was exactly what he will do. First, he will find Adam and then he will be so brilliant the sun will envy him.

* * *

They have been on the case for four hours and all they had was a twenty mile radius of where the unsub might be and a profile that fit none of the characteristics of the people living in the determined radius. Reid had double, triple checked his math.

Morgan spoke up first, "We are looking for a white man in his mid to late thirties. He blends into the neighborhood meaning he doesn't look threatening or dangerous. He could be a delivery man or someone in a uniform, though not someone in law enforcement. He is not that smart as he left evidence, but he can't be on the slow side either as he semi-cleaned the crime scene leaving no fingerprints."

Everyone stayed quiet as they independently went through the name of suspects they had...Reid's face perked up as an the answer to one of his problems came to him. Hotch was giving orders sending most of the team to re-interview everyone of importance. Reid was left with alone.

Rearranging the geographical profile one last time, Reid's mind sped through his conversation with Adelaide. Everything seemed normal until the very last part. Addie was an atheist or at least an agnostic, so her preaching about God appeared to be abnormal. The nonsense about his bravery in battle was odd as well, so that was all a cryptic message for him.

He worked on the map for an hour adding as much detail as he could. Then it hit him. Garcia means brave in battle and Samuel means the name of God. Manuel means God is with us.

Reid whispered to himself, "You are a genius, Addie. You really are." She gave him everything he needed to find the other members of their team since her hands were tied. She warned him he would have ten minutes, but that Garcia's computers were safe enough for him to track Manuela and the Samuels Twins. He hoped that was brilliant enough for her, brilliant enough for all of them.

He ran to Garcia's door, but he halted outside to think about what he was going to say to her. Thinking quick on his feet, he opened the door.

Garcia, draped in her colorful attire, moved her chair to face him. With a smile adorning her face, she greeted him, "Hey, Boy Wonder. Come to seek the queen of the digital and technological world. Well, you have found her. What can I do for you?"

Reid masked his real intentions and began playing a well acted part. Feigning pain, he grunted, "I...um...I wanted to get away from the bullpen. I...um..."

Garcia laced her expression with worry asking, "Are you in pain? Is it your neck? You know no one will judge you if you decided to take some medication for the pain, Reid."

Reid placed a small smile on his face replying, "I know. That's not why I don't take narcotics, Garcia. I just...I just want some quiet time, and I thought Garcia's batcave might be the best place to do it. Is that okay? Me using this room?"

Violently nodding, Garcia said, "Don't worry, my sweet. I will be back in fifteen tops with tea and other things that will help with the pain that I will know after I google them."

Reid shared his gratitude, and as Garcia slowly closed the door behind her, his demeanor completely transformed. Gone was the painful expression and in its place was one of determination and calculation. Reid forcefully sat on Garcia's chair and violently began hacking his way into the government's hidden database. Reid silently thanked himself for paying attention to both Garcia and the Samuels Twins as they worked their magic on the computer.

He had been on Garcia's computer for four minutes with nothing to show for it. He couldn't...could he? He started to login into the system when he realized he would not have access to it anymore, not since he stopped consulting for other agencies two years ago. Nothing Adelaide did was accidental. There must be a reason she was two hours late, a reason why they met at that café, a reason why they met at that day and at that time.

The café's address starts with the number 18 and ends with 2. Zeros were never used; they were unimportant. The café was west on it's street. They usually meet around noon at the café, but Addie was two hours late. Addie was also a linguist. Words were her life...what did she say that could be taken out of context something about air and burying them. Miss the strong, pungent smells you can taste in the air. That obviously meant the word acrid. Burying them, so deep could she mean the phrase deep six connecting the idea of burying someone six feet into the ground in a burial. That would indicate...Reid quickly typed in 182W14AD6.

Their on the screen was everything he could need about their mission. Seeing the world dead next to the names of some of his colleagues pulled at Reid's heart. It was too late for them. He can still save the others. He quickly got a hold of their information. Committing it to memory, Reid deleted all of the recent history from Garcia's hard drive. If only she knew, what he could do with a computer.

Lifting his wrist to check his watch, Reid breathed. Just under ten minutes. All he had to do was wait for Garcia and then back to finding Adam. Two minutes after Reid shut down the system, Garcia stumbled in with some tea and goodies.

She announced, "Here you go. Some deliciousness for my handsome doctor."

Reid scrunched his eyes in feigned pain thanking her. He grabbed the cup of tea and one cookie. After finishing, he decided it was time to head back to the bullpen. "Hey, Garcia. I have to go. Thanks again. This really helped."

He walked into the conference room to find everyone was already gathered round brainstorming. He sat down on the chair closest to him. The entire team turned to stare at him.

Glover, annoyed by his lack of participation, asked, "Where have you been?"

Reid was about to answer when Morgan interrupted, "Yeah, man. You have been MIA, though I do got to say that geographic profile was the best I have seen in a while even for you."

Reid stared at the bored and then at his color-coated map. He jumped out of his sit to make sure and then he questioned the team, "Did you guys talk to Fred Price?"

Rossi confused by the question asked read to elaborate, "Why would we talk to him? He was just a resident of the same rehab center as Molly Jenkins. As far as we know, he had no relationship with Molly or Adam. He has an average IQ and does not need a uniform for the type of work he does."

Hotch having caught up to Reid's line of thinking said, "But he fits the profile. We only said that the uniform would help him blend in the neighborhood, but he works for an independent plumbing company. People won't question a van, if it looks mundane and has a logo for plumbing on the side."

JJ perked up adding, "But he doesn't live in the parameters, Spence, said he would live in."

Reid interjected, "No, he doesn't. The rehab center is though, and you know who else..." Pointing to the map, he continued, "...Molly Jenkins."

* * *

Morgan kicked down the door to find a crying Adam in the arms of his mother. She looked up at them and began whimpering, "Don't take my baby. He's mine, and I just wanted to see him. They won't let me see him. I just missed him. I just wanted to see him."

They all looked at one another before JJ carefully unlocked Adam from Molly's arms murmuring to him that he would be returned home.

Hotch asked Molly where Fred was and she pointed to the back of the house. Morgan and Glover marched into the backroom to find Fred Price tucked in the corner afraid. Rossi cuffed Molly while Morgan held Fred. They were both arrested for the kidnapping of Adam Jenkins.

* * *

As they entered the bullpen for the last time that night, JJ grunted about it being a long day. Morgan added about it ending well. Hotch announced that they were all free to go home, but that he expected them to all be here tomorrow morning to do their reports. Everyone slowly disappeared welcoming Glover to the team and congratulating him on his first official day on the case.

Reid was left alone. He had to see the director about his private office. He was going to need that space, but he also needed the most secure computer this building could offer him. He crept into Garcia's now empty lair and sent his message to the last standing members of his old team hoping he got to the before they did. Going through many servers to make it untraceable, he sent them two words, one phrase: Saving Path.

He warned them, and now all they had to do was survive.

* * *

Reid opened the door to his apartment, and just like before there on his coffee table was another set of flowers. This time dark pink roses intertwined with palm leaves. The note read...

_Way to be brilliant. Adam appreciates your work and so do I._

Reid chuckled. She really did have eyes and ears everywhere. She had confidence that was enough to beat them at their own game. He hoped she was right like she always seemed to be.


	3. The Magic of Hope

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU.**

**A/N: I am back with another chapter. Before we go into the drama of Reid's life, I just wanted to express my gratitude to all of those that have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story this far. You do not know how wonderful it feels to see that type of notification. It really makes my day, so keep them coming. Let's hope that I can keep up with all you awesome readers.**

**Also, this is a reminder that I don't have a beta. I would greatly appreciate it if you'd tell me where I have mistakes if you catch them. I try to edit as much as I can, but I am doing this by myself so I will miss things. I am sorry if that kind of thing annoys you. I understand entirely.**

**Again, I apologize for the lack of frequent updates. College is really kicking my ass this semester. Don't let that discourage you from reading. I will not give up on this story that easily. This is the longest chapter I have ever written almost reaching ten pages. The next one is shorter and should be out sooner. Fingers crossed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. If I did, Reid would be the focus in a lot more episodes and we would most definitely know more about Hotch's childhood or just in general. I really like Hotch. **

**Chapter Two: The Magic of Hope**

**"Hope can be a powerful force. Maybe there's no actual magic in it, but when you know what you hope for most and hold it like a light within you, you can make things happen, almost like magic."-Laini Taylor **

Something about the last couple days seemed to be dream-like and surreal. Reid knew that all he could do was wait. He hoped that the lack of responses from the others meant that they were in hiding or at least hyper-vigilant. Still, his constant thoughts about his predicament started to take a toll on him. He slept less than usual which was not much in the beginning. When he could shut off his brain and doze off, he would be awaken by any slight noise or he would jump awake from his nightmares.

No, sleep was no longer part of his routine.

Coffee went from being an addiction to a lifeline. He could not stay up and became easily distracted. Caffeine kept him functioning during cases, but his super brain left much to be desired. Not working to its full potential, Reid had been having trouble with the tasks Hotch assigned him in comparison to himself. Most individuals did not work at the speed Reid's brain could on a regular basis. Only Reid noticed that he was not completely keep up with the rest of them most of the time, as he was never fully present during cases. His mind wandered away concentrating on Addie and the others.

Everyone sat quietly with Reid in the corner of the jet by himself. Hotch busied himself with paperwork while everyone else gathered together to talk to one another. No one really wanted to break the silence until JJ broached the sensitive subject, "I know we are all thinking this, so...has anyone noticed something weird about Reid?"

All of them did not notice that there was something off about Reid. In fact, most of them did not notice anything wrong at all except for Rossi. He was trying to profile him to get some sort of reassurance that the youngest member was actually fine. The problem with that was Rossi never could get an accurate read on the genius. Reid was too different, too unusual, too extraordinary. He did not fit into a perfectly kept box like most individuals did. Yes, humanity was complex and should not be limited to categories, but in all honesty, most people could be squeezed into those boxes without much of a fight.

Reid was not one of those people and for the last six, almost seven years Rossi had wondered why he had been the only one to realize how complicated Reid actually was. The team thought they had him profiled, but ever since Reid told him about Tobias Hankel, Rossi knew better.

Morgan shook his head and replied, "Nah, I think Pretty Boy just stayed up all night solving some impossibly hard math problem or maybe he was watching a weird foreign science fiction movie keeping track of all the mistakes. Seriously, JJ, you are reading too much into this. I'm sure of it."

Glover agreed chiming in, "I may not know Reid as well as you do, but I have to agree with Morgan. He seems like the type of guy that can just get so wrapped into what he's doing that time kind of gets away from him."

JJ's worry did not simply melt away. With on final glance at Reid, she nodded her head quickly jumping on board though not completely convinced, "Yeah, you, guys, are probably right."

Reid separated himself from the group on purpose needing to know what they have on him, what they thought about him. He effortlessly read their lips from the angel he positioned himself. A part of him resented how easily they could dismiss his behavior, yet he knew that it was better for his team that way. Everything he did was a well calculated action from deciding when to show more skill and competence to knowing when to pull back and become that frightened young agent that he used to be. He worked harder then anyone gave him credit, and he was extremely good at his job. An expert liar and manipulator, Reid used his profiler skills on his team in every dangerous circumstances. He drove most situations without anyone realizing what he was doing, and he preferred to keep it that way if possible. He knew the odds were against it. But...

If they did not confront him, he did not have to decide between keeping them safely oblivious to the whole situation or endangering them for his own sanity by telling them the entire truth. As he profiled them, Reid felt a pang of apprehension from Rossi's expression. He had to be more careful to throw him off his game. Rossi was a liability that Reid could not afford.

He returned to the papers in his hands. Hidden by the FBI folder, Reid was going over his notes about his ops mission from four years ago. He compared his knowledge with the information he uncovered while he used Garcia's system. New information presented itself a few years after he reinstated himself to the BAU. He just wished that was enough to have stopped all of this from happening.

Suddenly, he felt someone's stare on his person. He knew that it was impossible for them to be on this plane, yet his heartbeat still started to rise and his breathing hitched. He moved his eyes to meet theirs.

Hotch's glare intensified with Reid meeting his eyes. It sent shivers down his spine. Hotch knew more than he was letting on...he has always known more.

Reid acknowledged that part of the game years ago. Hotch was a smarted profiler then all of them, sometimes even Rossi. He also knew that he would truly never do anything with the information unless circumstances forced his hand. Reid appreciated his lack of involvement, yet as Hotch stared at him now Reid's mind calculated all the possible outcomes: one being that Hotch would interfere out of worry and curiosity and he would die because of his ignorance leaving Jack without a father and mother. Both killed by vile individuals with a superiority complex.

Reid quickly broke the stare not being able to meet Hotch in the eye any longer. Loyal and caring Aaron Hotchner who would do anything and everything for his team, and Reid lied to him probably every step of the way since he met him, especially recently.

The pilot announced their arrival. With a soft smooth landing, Reid packed his things rapidly. He needed to speak with the director as soon as possible. Stealing a final glance to his team, Reid was the first to step outside the jet and into the building not waiting for anyone else like he usually did.

In the bullpen, Reid relaxed slightly. He did not deserve anyone's love and loyalty especially not from this team or any of his pervious teams. The only person he has proven to be honest with has been Maeve, and what did that get her...killed by a psychopath. And Addie...smart, dedicated, Addie. Her life was on the line just as much as his and Manny's and the Samuel Twins'. If things kept going like this, they would all be dead in a few weeks time. Killed by a psychopath just like Maeve. But he could not think like that for right now. That happening to anyone else he cared about was not a possibility he would entertain. It caused him to much pain and it disorganized his thought process. He needed a clear head, if everyone left was to live.

Laughter irrupted from behind him, he swallowed the hurt in his chest and turned around. Masking his secret perfectly, Reid inserted himself in the conversation, "What's up?"

Morgan snorted, "Hey, man, you completely missed it. Glover, here, tripped and the way he landed...funniest thing I have seen in a while."

JJ's giggle and Rossi's chuckle could be heard mingling with Glover's grunting and Hotch's dignified smile (as close to a laugh Hotch does these days). Reid gave them a grin, "Sorry, I missed it."

His smile held a honesty that he had not presented itself in a long time. He was glad his team had time for laughter and joy and love. His heart thumbed in discontentment with his inability to just enjoy life that way before his death unless he saves them. He hoped he could save them.

Morgan calmed down and said, "I have to go. Savannah's waiting. See you guys later."

JJ and Glover mimicked Morgan's goodbye as they both had families at home anticipating their return. Rossi and Hotch walked to their offices stayed only for about ten minutes before both of them stalked out of them: Rossi toward the elevator and Hotch toward Reid.

Giving Hotch a final nod, Rossi opened the glass door and left them behind in the dimly lit room. As Hotch looked at him, Reid sighed softly with his eyes closed in frustration. He waited for his boss to broach the subject.

Seriousness covered his face and poured out in his voice, "Reid, you want to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to pull it out of you?"

Weighing his options, Reid spoke out deciding that a lie would be better than the truth at least for now, "I...I...um...I'm having some pain trouble, but I should be fine. My doctor says I should be fine in time."

Hotch's faces seemed to both contract with worry and relax at Reid's revelation, "You could take some sort of medication for the pain, Reid. No one expects you to suffer needlessly..."

Interrupting him, Reid said, "I know that none of you expect me to, but I can't Hotch. I really can't go there. My doctor says it should only last a couple more weeks tops. I can make it through a couple more weeks. I am sorry that my work has suffered because of this. I promise I won't let it slip again."

Hotch frustrated with the situation murmured, "It is not your job that I am worried about, Spencer. You still run circles around us in a bad day for you and we are at our best. I am worried about your health, about you. Take some time off and focus on yourself. Get better. That's an order. Understood?" Reid nodded and Hotch continued, "Good. Now, I am going to my office and when I come back in about twenty minutes or so I do not want to see you here doing work."

"Yes, sir."

Reid watched his boss walk toward his office. Guilt settled in his stomach churning away. Nauseated by his actions, Reid thought it best to march on up to see the director now. He hoped what he was doing was enough to save them all.

* * *

He automatically traced the message back to its origin. He became paranoid thanks to his line of work, isolated himself from society as much as he could. When he realized how fruitless that was for someone like him, he vowed to never to return to espionage game. He waved goodbye to his pervious life that included his brother and turned to walk away forever. He did not glance back even once.

His goodbye was indeed definite until now.

Two words flipped his life upside down (or right side up depending on you view). There in the message were the last two words he ever yearned to see...Saving Path. God, he had the worst luck.

The message was untraceable meaning two things: it was legitimately from Reid or they had gotten much smarter since the last time. He put his money on the former which means his brother received one as well.

Pulling out the phone that was always off, he powered it up. He had a phone call to make directly to his brother. Waiting for it to be on fully, he formulated the conversation he wanted to have with him. As the light on the screen brightened, he sighed and began to dial the rarely used number, rarely used but never forgotten.

He waited only for one single ring. His brother did not even answer the call with a proper greeting, "Hey, Quinn, you got the message too. Is it real? Is it really Reid giving the warning?"

Quinn inhaled his words contemplating them more deeply before releasing them, "I do think it's real, Coby. I have to think it's true, because saying the opposite means that they are not only winning but that they have won. They can't win, so...yeah, it's really Reid. They really are coming. They really are watching."

Coby's breathing quickened with his heartbeat, "Guess, you were right. Should have gone into the nether sphere with you. They probably don't have a clue where you are."

Quinn shook his head adding, "They will now. I called you. I have compromised my position. Not that it matters. I was headed back to civilization so enough. I just wanted to call you first."

Coby rapidly mentioned, "You still have time to hang up. Ten minutes was the time interval they had last time and we left them destitute. What are the chances that there equipment has proved that much in the last few years. You can still be safe."

Quinn's next word chilled Coby thoroughly, "No. Not one of us is safe. I'm coming back just for that reason. No one is safe as long as they are out there us least of all."

Saying their goodbyes, both brothers hung up and replied to the message. After making sure that the message would not be discovered by anyone but Reid, Quinn rummaged through one of his desk drawers. With some determination, he wrapped his fingers around the desired object. Shiny reflecting the desk lamp's light, a card marked with his name: Quinlan Samuels Central Intelligence Agency: Langley. He imagined his brother's name over his...Jacoby Samuels Central Intelligence Agency: Langley.

They were identical twins, identical genius twins. Of course, they ended up working for the government and now they were on the run fighting for survival. Luckily for them, the whole team contained geniuses of some sort or another. All of their lives were on the line, and not one of them was going down without a fight.

He wondered who was still left alive out there. Adelaide's face flashed through his mind. Her beautiful green eyes filled with intelligence. Manuela's face followed. Her strong jaw and crooked nose warned off all danger. Schneider's old face passed his mind portraying exactly what a life in government work could do to you. Keller's face emerged with a smile on it. The way it would have been before the tragedy that broke them apart. He defied all stereotypes of someone in his profession, if only life had allowed him to stay that way. Then, there was Reid. Tall, and skinny, with a face so pretty, people confused him for a girl. His mind was certainly the sharpest of any person that he has ever encountered.

They all needed to be alive, because for every single death meant a victory for the opponent.

Looking at his ID, Quinn hoped that they could put a stop to this...that they could be the heroes they ventured out to be when they started. He hoped they were enough.

Hundreds of miles away, Coby looked at an identical card hoping for the very same thing.

* * *

Addie holds a quiet disdain for her office. Many of her colleagues kept theirs neat and crisp with awards, diplomas, and commendations hanging from the walls ready to attack everyone who enters with their impressive nature. She kept hers in a rather similar manner despite her hatred for the impersonal look of it. She knew people found it difficult to take her seriously in her position. She was a young and beautiful, but most of all she was a woman. Everything someone in this field should not be, so she followed office decorating protocol.

Her extensive collection of diplomas showcased her genius, and her medals on the shelves introduced her as someone with the capabilities of fighting with the best of them.

Her name was usually enough to get her through any door, nowadays. People found her intimating and scary. She made enough friends in every branch of government work that she pulled most of the strings without anyone really knowing it was she who made the decisions. The Attorney General of the United States was on her speed dial and the President considered her a personal friend of his.

She collected favors from powerful people and she reaped the rewards of it, not that it took much. Her father was a well-respected military man with quite the mathematical talent. A code breaker for the army, he still won awards for his services to this day. Her mother worked for the PR team for a former presidential administration befriending the family in the process. (She still gets birthday cards from the daughter). Before that gig, she was a big-time lawyer. Now, both her parents are retired and proud of their successful children.

Her older sister, Eloise, was a well-respected doctor who was considered the best surgeon in her field and already in medical books, a great compliment seeing as she just enter her forties. She just recently accepted a job in a government funded research lab. Her specialty was neurology and was studying the effects of drugs on the brain and consequently the effects it had on their learning ability. Her older brother, Dashiell, worked for the military designing weapons for a few years before accepting a prestigious tenured job at California Institute of Technology for both teaching the young and bright and doing research in robotic technology. They were a gifted family to say the least, all of them geniuses under the government's radar.

Addie made mental note to call her sister about possible medication for Reid's neck. Can't have him be in constant pain. She also needed to call her brother about a suspicious bombing not that long ago. He may have first hand knowledge about the bomb used.

But first thing's first...

She picked up her phone and dialed a number. As it rang, Adelaide prepared her speech in her head. She had to be firm and in control. No, second guessing herself.

The man answered his phone on the second ring, "Hello, Dr. Lancaster."

A smile crept on her stone face, "Robert, how are you doing this fine evening?"

She heard a gulp from the other side and a nervous response, "I am well. I hope you are too...well that is. I hope you are well and that you are having a splendid evening. "

Her voice transformed into a sickeningly sweet tone, "I will be well and the evening will be splendid after you do something for me. That is if you can?"

The hesitation on Robert's behave was obvious, but she knew he would give in to her, "Yes, of course. What do you need done?"

She straightened up in her chair and her voice was calculated and all business once again, "One of your agents will come to talk to you today about urgent business. He will ask you for something he needs, and you will give it to him. Whatever he asks, however impractically it may be for someone of his ranking, you will give it to him."

"Why would I do that? What is it for anyway?"

Addie sighed, "You do not need to know why or what. That is classified information that only a selected few individuals have the privilege and clearance to know. All you have to know is that he will come and you will do it. Is that clear?" She emphasized the word clearance to help get her point across. Despite Robert Blackwell's position in the government, he did not have the intelligence, ability, or connections to know the full story. He must be made well aware of exactly with who he was dealing.

"Yes, it is, but how am I to know what agent you are..."

Annoyed by his questions, Addie interrupted him, "You know who I am and what I do. You know the type of people with I am associated. Now, you are the director of the FBI. You know the type of agents you have, and which ones of your agents would be useful to me and my line of work. I have full confidence that you are intelligent enough to figure out which one of the few agents brave enough to come into your office will be the agent I am speaking about to you."

Silence echoed on both sides: Blackwell too scared to speak and Addie simply waiting patiently for him to find his bearings.

Nothing but silence from the other end, so she finished their call, "I am a very busy woman, so I must end this very delightful phone call. I hope you know that your cooperation is very much appreciated. Goodbye, Robert."

Hanging up, she called out, "Hey, Susana. I have another assignment for you, but before that I need you to get a hold of Javier Ortiz. It is extremely important. Also, I need to you to call someone about a specific type of flower..."

Susana nodded noting every single detail of her boss's request. She was not going to mess this up because one good recommendation from Dr. Adelaide Lancaster guaranteed a job anywhere she wanted and she wanted ops. Lancaster had a reputation for hand picking teams, and Susana wanted to make sure her name was on the top of the list, "Got it. I am assuming this is off the book. No record."

Adelaide memorized the eagerness the younger woman had and sighed, "Yes. Keep it discreet. I do not want anyone knowing about this. Understood."

"Yes, ma'am. No one will know." Turning around after she started to walk away, she proclaimed, "I will send in Ortiz as soon as I locate him."

Ten minutes later, Javier sat directly in front of her. His stoic face foretold nothing. He merely listened to her commands, and like a good little soldier he obeyed them without complaint. Javier was more than aware of Addie's predicament and he cared for her enough to do all that he could to ease some of the pain, some of the worry, some of the lingering sense of disaster. He ran his eyes down her contradicting face: filled with emotion and still not giving anything away.

Javier stood up telling her, "I will do everything I can, Adelaide. I promise."

She acknowledge his loyalty with a gentle smile playing on her face but not escaping captivity, "I know you will, Javi. I know you will. Thank you."

He walked out of her office shutting her door with determination to complete what she had asked so hesitantly yet so firmly in the only she could.

Her heart hammered on her chest steadily. She slowly exhaled trying to relax her tense body. Everything had to go perfectly for everyone's sake. She cannot dress for another funeral that was not her own, and if they had their way she would be buried six feet under in the next couple of weeks.

Before her unavoidable demise, she would ensure that no one else will die. She just hoped that she warned Reid in time to keep him out of the crosshairs. He would save everyone. He always did. He was like magic that way.

* * *

Reid knocked on his office door with fear settled in his rather troubled stomach. He knew there was no logical basis for his fear. He had the clearance to ask for his request, but he never did enjoying being in this part of the building: one of the many reasons why he never took any of the promotions that swung in his direction. The only time he accepted an offer led him to the situation in which he currently finds himself.

"You may come in."

With the permission to enter, Reid carefully opened the door. He ambled toward a chair and parked himself in a comfortable position. He confidently addressed the man before him, "Hello, Director Blackwell. How have you been since the last time I was in this office."

Blackwell stilled. He should have known Reid would be the agent Dr. Lancaster spoke of when she mentioned it was classified. He was the one that allowed Reid to consult with other agencies using him to gain more status around his colleagues. He had a genius under his command, one of the smartest people on the planet. How could he not brag?

"Agent Reid, I have been well. Thank you for asking. Now, I know you are a busy man, so let's get right to the chase. What can I do for you?"

Reid leaned back in his seat contemplating how to approach his desired target deciding that being candid and forthright was the best option, "I need you to set up an office for me with untraceable computers. I need it to be secure and locked. I need to be the only one with keys excluding yourself of course. Most importantly I need you not to ask me why and for you to keep this to yourself."

Blackwell listened fully aware of what he was going to say. Nodding his head, he planned how he was going to execute Reid's demands. With a fully formed plan in his mind, Blackwell told Reid, "I can easily do this. Agent McCurdy retired three weeks ago and his office is still unoccupied. Seeing as he was a technical analyst, his office has plenty of up-to-date computer systems. I will have someone double their security as soon as possible."

Reid gave him a hard look. He knew this cooperation from him was too easy, but Reid could not afford to be skeptical. He accepted with grace and gratitude, "Thank you, sir."

Looking him right in the eye, Blackwell asked, "Anything else?"

Pushing his luck, Reid held his gaze and replied, "Yes. I need this office space by tomorrow, if that is not too much to ask of you, sir."

His stare intensified wanting to deny his request and defend his title. Blackwell begrudgingly agreed, "Yes, of course, Agent Reid."

Standing up, Reid thanked him for his help, bid him a good night, and shut the door behind him. He let a big breath of relief. Everything went well just like he had hoped. Now, all that was left was hoping that he had not missed the team's message.

* * *

He raddled the knob keeping watch to make sure no one noticed him breaking and entering. He recognized that the young doctor was not a social but was at least well liked within his building. If someone saw him, they would defend the place and that was the last thing he needed.

Bingo! The door swung open revealing the comforts of a rarely used apartment. It held dusty shelves and old books. The kitchen strongly smelled of an odd mixture of Chinese take-out and coffee, yet the odor had a homey touch welcoming him to enter.

He swept the premise for anything out of the ordinary. When he found nothing, he crept to the coffee table in the middle of the living room lovingly placing one single flower front and center. Satisfied with his handy work, he slipped out the door and into the city noise without anyone acknowledging his presence.

* * *

She saw it, but she could not bring herself to believe it.

He found her, and he wanted to know about their safety, her safety. She knew that her behavior was childish, but she always admired him. He was smart, kind, sweet. The fact that he had good looks did not help minimize her undesired crush.

Now, back to reality, he sent a very direct message to her, a warning of some sort. She knew that this would come back to haunt them, yet she planted it deep in the darkness of her memory. They were coming for them, picking at them one by one.

She knew of Keller's death for he was stationed here in London when he disappeared. They crossed paths once or twice since the mission, but nothing meaningful happened. He had turned cold and distant. Not that she blamed him. Her thoughts carried her away and right to the pictures of her team. Schneider's papa bear look kept them centered. The Samuel twins kept things entertaining by switching places and playing jokes. Their caramel-colored hair flopped as they laughter not just with their mouth but their whole body. Adelaide's graceful confidence led them into battle more than just prepared but self-assured and certain of the team's ability to come together. Reid, well, Reid created the prefect plans with mathematical proofs to back up every claim. He kept them logical and always thinking.

She grabbed her ID from her pocket: Manuela Ferro International Criminal Police Organization: London Office. She transferred right after that mission. A year later, Emily Prentiss showed up taking control of the office: a constant reminder of him. She spoke of her family back in the states frequently including Reid.

Apparently, she was not the only one that found him remarkable and quite unforgettable.

She looked at the two words, Saving Path, deciding that she would follow his lead. She typed in her answer hoping that would not cause their demise. She hoped Spencer Reid was everything she built him up to be. She hoped for a miracle.

* * *

He called her afterward knowing that she would want to know. The phone rung three times before she answered frantically, "Please tell it is all good."

Keeping his professionalism, he replied, "Yep, it is all good. Not a thing out of place. No bugs of any sort...he should be fine, but I'll come back every two days to check."

"You did exactly what I told you, right? Down to the very last detail?"

He was in the warmth of his own car, so he permitted himself to laugh, "Yes, Adelaide, to the letter. I even left the flower in the table exactly how you told me. Front and center. I know what I am doing, Addie. I am good at my job, or you would not have hired me."

She relaxed exclaiming, "Javi, I know I am not being rational but don't throw at my face. I just want to make sure he is safe. This is all my fault, so I owe him his safety."

Closing his eyes, Javier swallowed his exasperation of the situation and merely replied, "I know, and I'm here to make sure that he does have it. So, everything will be fine. Go home and get some sleep tonight. You really need it."

Adelaide chuckled, "I will, and thank you."

He was not someone who spent much time wishful thinking, but with the quiet of night, Javier Ortiz did something he usually never did...he hoped that he could in fact keep that doctor safe for her. He hoped that Adelaide Lancaster would actually sleep tonight. Most significantly, he hoped that the bastards that were doing this would rot in hell for eternity, because anyone that drove Addie to the brink of irrationality deserved that and more.

* * *

Tired from being overworked, Reid just longed for a good night's sleep without the nightmares or commotion that forced him to spring into action before he realized it is nothing to worry over. Unlocking his door, Reid sensed someone had been in his apartment the moment both his feet crossed the threshold. He placed his hand over his gun and quietly inspected his apartment. When his eyes landed on the flower, he relaxed. There basking in the spotlight was a star of Bethlehem.

Reid knew that Addie was never far behind but it was good to have reassurance. She had hope that all would be well, and so should he for at least her sake. His mother used to tell him that hope contained a very powerful, mystical magic. That by hoping for something you willed it into existence.

Tomorrow, when his team prepared for another case, he would sneak into the building into his new and private office. Then he would know, if all this hope was worth the effort.

The next morning as he logged into the new system, the first thing he saw were three responses. Each reply only had two words whistling with the news that they were in fact alive. Each message read...Not Me. He exhaled all of the tension he had felt for days. Now, he hoped all of his other hopes would magically become a part of reality.


	4. Two Sides of Right or Wrong

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU.**

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I had hoped to have this chapter out sooner but life had other plans. I got sick, but thanks to a nice break from school I was able to catch up (this chapter is longer than original planned because of the wait). I will not be able to update soon as finals are coming up. **

**I am excited about this chapter, because we are leaving Reid behind for a little bit and focusing on someone else, though he is in the beginning. **

**Talking about other people...I am extremely happy that all of you like (some of you even love) Adelaide. She is someone I always pictured being part of Reid's life. I hope you guys take to Manny and the Samuel Twins with same enthusiasm you have been showing toward Addie. We will be seeing more of Javier and Susana but not as frequently. **

**Now let's continue...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. That right belongs to CBS, but sometimes I dream that I do own it and make Reid less of a loner. I just think even though he was a nerd he would have had friends at some point in his life.**

**Chapter Three: Two Sides of Right or Wrong **

**"There are two sides to every story, as if that explains and justifies everything! You know what I say when someone tells me that? I say well of course there are two sides to every story and one side is wrong!"-Nikki Sex**

The sound of the plane jetting off warned Reid that he was indeed safe to enter the building. Avoiding Garcia should be easy, she parked herself in her lair and rarely left (only for emergencies). He entered through the back door of the building that usually was off limits. Considering his circumstances, Reid bet that his card would clear him. He knew that he would get a visit from Blackwell today insisting on grounding him until this mess gets cleaned up.

No one questioned his presence. No one questioned why he lurked in the building when the rest of his team had just taken off to solve some crime. No one questioned why he would have the key to a closed off office in the technical analysts wing.

Reid blended into his surroundings and observed. It was the reason why he was so good at his job. He crept up and annihilated his opponent before they were even aware that there was enemy in the room.

He grabbed the chair in the office and sat down. Soaking it all in, Reid scooted himself toward the desk and commenced working on the biggest project of his life.

* * *

Susana hated the fact that she was tied to the desk. She had done everything that bitch had asked, and what happened...nothing that's what happened. She did not get a thank you or a good job or anything. She was not like those low self-esteem people that need reassurance for everything, but something to show appreciation for her effort would be nice.

She knew that some of the things Lancaster was having her do was not exactly part of her job description, maybe not even exactly legal by any measure of the word. Still, Susana did all of it without even asking questions or putting a thought to her career. She could lose her job...a job that not just anyone gets. She proved herself graduating with the highest honors from Williams College with a degree in Political Economy and a concentration in Global Studies. She went on to George Washington University to receive her Masters in International Affairs.

She went to a good school showing the government of her worth, and she was rewarded with a prestigious job offer working for one of the smartest women in the country if not the planet. She could do mental math and statistical analysis to outdo the enemy, yet all she did was sit on her butt answering calls from bureaucrats and politicians.

This was not what she had in mind when she turned down the offer to work for a high paying consulting agency to accept this government job.

She typed away searching for the purpose of all of this when the phone rang. She sighed picking it up with a frustration surging through her. "This is Hand from Lancaster's office."

A rather soothing but frighteningly calm voice crawled out of the ear piece, "Well, Hand, I am not looking for Lancaster. I think the person I am looking for is you..."

* * *

The alarm warned her that the day ahead was bound to unfortunate events and high blood pressure. She discovered something beyond her reach placing her in undesired circumstances.

What was she suppose to do with this? How was she to use this information to her benefit? Most importantly, how was she going to keep this quiet?

She could not afford anyone finding out this information. She, herself, was not suppose to be snooping around this, yet she did. She knew she should not, but she did. Now, her life was endangered because of her stupidity. She stared at the screen, the alarm still ringing. She had three minutes to contemplate her next move before her boss would come and investigate the beeping.

God, she cannot tell her the truth about the tracer, but lying to her boss (a boss she liked very much) was not something she wanted to do. She weighed her options making a list of pros and cons as she heavily sighed. There was no good choice in her future, just a bad choice with a worse choice. It was perfectly clear what she had to do, although knowing that did not make it any easier for her.

The clicking of her heels grew closer and she knew her time was up. She pictured Reid hunched over a computer risking everything he had worked his whole life for just to protect them from any future danger and the decision become easier.

He sent her the warning, so she should not be surprised by the alarm she has been listening to for the past five minutes.

Knocking on her door ended her thoughts.

Her lips parted, "Come on in."

A woman walked in say, "Hey, Manny. Is there something on radar? You have something being traced that has become relevant or is it nothing?"

Manny glared at her screen one last time before spinning her chair to face her boss. Lying to her, she said, "No...no, nothing of importance as of yet. If it changes, you will be the first to know."

She gave her a stern smile advertising her position over Manny, "Good. I want to be well informed over your transactions. I know your history and you are a good agent, maybe one of the best this office has seen in a while, but I also know what that has cost you. I just want to make sure you are not in over your head."

Manny closed her eyes thinking of all the things wrong with that sentence. She proceeded to respond in a rather neutral tone, "Emily, I know when an agent is in over their heads. That used to be part of my job description. I am more the equipped to handle this, Emily."

Emily showed a genuine grin at the saucy reply, "I am the head of this office. If you wanted to be in charge of yourself, you should have accepted that job in Italy instead of transferring to London. It is part of my job description to make sure everything here runs smoothly. I cannot do that if you are causing unnecessary trouble of which I am not aware. I know your are extremely capable, but that does not mean I do not worry for you."

Manny's smile sparkled with gratitude, "Thanks for caring, Prentiss, but I can handle this."

Emily nodded, "Okay...okay. I will leave you to it." She walked out of the door into her office twenty steps away.

Manny's worried-fill expression returned. She was going to die soon. She was all too aware of that fact, but she could still get this information to Reid. She could not just call Lancaster up, but Reid sent her the warning. He knew about Tom and probably about Schneider too. He was too late to save her, but she was not too late to save him.

* * *

Pictures covered the wall, some in black and white while others were in vivid color. All of them had one thing in common. They were all surveillance photos of the team. Some were big and others were smaller, but in the middle of the wall, there was a line of photographs of every single member: three of those images had x's on them. Five of them were still intact.

A large man sat across a table. He peeked at a thinner man staring at the mural created from his efforts. He needed to find a moment where each of them where at their most vulnerable. He knew where most of them were...the beautiful brunette did nothing to hide from them. One of the twins was completely off the grid but the other should not be a problem to locate. One worked for the FBI and was always on the go, never in one place long enough to catch him. He would be difficult. The last one was somewhere in intelligence, but they could not find her. They knew she worked for Interpol, though that was it.

As long as that team of uncivilized bastards did not know where they were and what they were doing, they should not be a disturbance that could not be kept under control. The other three just were too noisy. They had to be eliminated.

The large man broke the silence, "What are your trying to find? They're just pictures."

"I know. There is something here that we are missing. I am sure of it. I just need to find out what it is. They are smart and well trained. They must know more than they are letting on."

Just as the smaller man stepped further to better examine the wall, the phone rang. The bigger man reached for it to answer, "Hello...yes, sir...no, sir...I think Adil and Nolan are in control in that area...We will keep a tighter eye on them...Yes, sir...Of course, sir...We will."

The smaller man turned around in the middle of the conversation. Staring straight at the larger man sitting, he questioned, "What did he want, Jonas?"

The larger man looked him in the eye worried filled in the blue irises. He told him the truth, "We have a problem, Hasim. A very big problem on the other side of the ocean."

Hasim waited for him to continue and when he did not he impatiently exclaimed, "What's the problem, Jonas?"

He sheepishly said, "We found the other one...the one working for Interpol. She's in London."

* * *

Javier worked as part of the special forces in the Army. Being a Ranger gave him a certain set of skills that made him desirable in very specific and powerful circles. He had his pick of jobs, but the moment he met Adelaide, he knew this was the job he wanted. She was a good person doing honest work. Smart and dedicated, Adelaide Lancaster lived a dignified life willing to sacrifice what is needed to do the right thing for the world.

He knocked on her door announcing, "Hey, you asked to see me, Adelaide...wow, someone looks nice, too nice for a night in the office."

Dressed in finery, Adelaide spun to face Javier. Her hair was curled and swept up in a spectacular bun allowing shiny drop earrings to be visible. The dress reached the floor and flowed in green satin waves matching her eyes. Clicking on the floor broadcasted the very expensive silver Louboutins that adorned her delicate feet. Her well manicured hands stretched out to touch files on her desks, a dazzling smile on her beautifully made up face.

She proceeded to interact with Javier by handing him the files and saying, "Why, thank you. That is extremely kind of you to say. I have a fancy dinner party hosted by a bunch of rich and powerful families and government officials, and yes, I did ask for you. I have something I need you to do. You need to get on a plane and head to London. There has been a development to Operation Casurus. Manula Ferro kept digging even though I warned her not to do that. You have to go to her office and pick her up for protection. She transferred over to Interpol's London office."

Javier stood tall taking everything in that Adelaide told him. When he took this job, she specifically notified him of the dangers that this post could lead. She held him in esteem high enough to let him in her little secret, one of the country's best kept secrets. He admired her compassion for others yet her ability to be able to compartmentalize that kindness into productivity. She had a strength to her he had not seen in a while from someone in her position. She could be the greatest friend and just as easily be the scariest enemy for anyone.

He nodded, "I will be on a plane in an hour."

She sighed her gratitude, "Thank you."

Javier began to exit the office when he turned around wishing, "Have fun with your boring bureaucrats and your parents, of course."

As he walked away, Adelaide slowly glided into her desk chair. With her hands over her face, she finally permitted herself to cry. If Manny died, it was on her and only on her.

* * *

Manuela tilted her head to see what was behind her. Since Reid's warning and her own findings, she had been counting down the days until it would be done. There was no escaping her death. All she could hope for is that the end would come fast and be painless for her. She hoped that the information she found would help solve the problem and save everyone that was left.

Reid's soft eyes and welcoming smile appeared in her imagination as determination to finish this war materialized somewhere within her. She may die, but at least she will save him and he will the rest of the team. Together, they will save everyone.

She walked down the London sidewalk toward her car. Files in hand, she knew Lancaster would send someone for her. She left copies in her desks drawer, and whomever Adelaide sent will need Emily's permission into her office to get them.

Emily would drop everything to help Reid, and he was going to need all the help he could get. Adelaide will not like her involvement, but Manny knew that Reid was slowly dissolving for the inside waiting for Lancaster to give him the thumbs up to tell his team.

Well, she may not be Addie, but she was giving him the permission he needed.

* * *

Quinn moved from one cabin to another. His brother had been right, and there had been no need to panic for his safety at least not as of yet. The call lasted eight minutes. Two minutes to spare before all hell broke loose. He still moved in case.

He had three properties he interchanged between for precaution. Until now, he had never been so glad for his paranoia. He wanted to call Coby to check up on him, but he could afford to put his brother and himself in anymore danger.

Looking at the equipment he invented himself, he put himself to work. He knew that with his brother working for the private sector now allowed Coby to be a more likely target than the others. It was simpler to get to him than it would be to kill off any of the others.

Typing with ferocity, he needed to become well-informed as he had been out of the loop for too long. Sending an encrypted message to the IP address the warning came from, he tagged it so Reid knew to was sent by him and no one else.

He had to prepare his battle armor, because no one was going to die. If he had anything to do with it, they will all live to a very old age.

* * *

Jonas followed him with his eyes, left to right back to left again. He kept staring until dizziness got a hold of him, "Stop with the pacing. Seriously, Hasim, you are making me nauseous."

The dirty look in his glare made Jonas straighten up in his seat, "You should be nauseous. Someone knows who we are. They have information, new information, updated information. I don't trust the idiot Adil to take care of it, and Nolan is not one to stick his hands in the mud like the rest of us."

Jonas glanced at the wall covered in pictures. He did not think it was a big deal and he voiced his opinion, "I don't see what the fuss is. Look at her. She's kind of smaller than an agent should be, and sure, she's smart and tough-looking. But can she really throw a punch hard enough to knock-out Adil."

The thinner man twisted his body to see the pictures. Painting a disturbed smile on his expression, he said, "Looks can be deceiving, Jonas. She is a well-trained operative with much experience in the field. She has killed before, and by the looks of her nose can take a beating. She may not look like much, but she is a thrown on our side that the boss wants removed. She was trying to stop us from doing the right thing by us and the Via. I am just mad that I won't be the one to remove it, and bring peace to us and the world again"

Jonas relaxed in his chair once again deciding that listening Hasim talk was not worth the anxiety. All of them hated the team that almost brought down their organization, but this will end like it did the first time with the death of one of their own.

* * *

Susana called the number that the man had given her. The ringing of the other side created a nervous energy surging through her.

"State your full name and agency."

Susana sweated her anxiety out, and mustered up as much calm and cool confidence to be able to answer the robotic voice correctly, "This is Susana Macy Hand from the State Department and Department of Defense."

A smooth and swoon-worthy voice replaced the robot, "Hello, Hand, I knew you would call."

* * *

The music sang delightfully, yet Adelaide corned herself with her family far away. Minutes ago, she had received word that Ortiz not only got a plane but a jet that could cut travel time in half. She hoped that were enough just as much as she wished that they had never been involved in the first place.

Voices blurred into one another except one, "Hey, you seem busy and preoccupied for a party. You should really have some fun."

Her gaze kept on her phone...

On a jet should be there in three hours.

She moved her eyes to face the voice, "When do I ever party, Dash?"

Dashiell dressed to the nines in a suit. He closely watched his younger sister and decided what he needed to tell her. Leaning really close, he whispered, "I heard about the bombings. Does Spencer know about them? If he doesn't, keep it that way. I don't want him to know."

She sighed, "He knows. His team was assigned to the bombings, and Reid was able to give a valid profile without giving too much information. He was not pleased at the idea of leading his team astray with outdated statistics, but he is good at his job. It's the first time in a long time that the BAU's number one team did not catch their man. Last time was before he joined the team, I think."

Dashiell laughed quietly, "That kid is something else. I knew the moment I met him he was going to do something remarkable."

Stiffening because of her surroundings, Adelaide whipped her head to see a man approaching them. Using his sister as a mark, Dashiell sized up the approaching man: tall, about his own age, handsome enough, and by his clothes-rich.

A grey suit clouded the view from the rest of the room, and that man started speaking, "Well, if it isn't two famous geniuses that like to work for the government, and one of you is quite the looker."

Dashiell smiled, "Why, that is awfully nice of you to say especially considering that my sister is one most people would consider pretty gifted in that particular department."

The unnamed man chuckled, "I was referring to your sister." He sat down next to her completely ignoring Dashiell. He continued, "I just wanted to ask you to dance."

Adelaide gave her most coy smile, "I don't dance with strangers."

He laughed hardily, "Well, in that case...Stefan Hugo Stafford, at your service, Dr. Lancaster."

She observed him for a few seconds before addressing, "I heard of you before...you are quite the genius too, if rumors hold any truth."

Dashiell looked at her with awe in his expression.

Stafford stood up and gave her his hand, "So, how about that dance?"

* * *

A piece of candy wrapper hit the dashboard as the man sat in the car. Windows down and radio silent, he watched a building with intensity. His phone vibrated with a text giving him instructions.

He called out to the man sleeping in the backseat, "Hey, Adil. It's time to go."

A big, strong man crept up from the seat with a deadly look in his eye, "Finally, I have been so bored. Where is the target? And Nolan, this better be a good one."

Nolan grinned sideways, "Target is right over there." He pointed out the window, and there was a woman five foot six, dark hair and a crooked nose glancing over her shoulder.


	5. Sweating, Uniting, Struggling

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU.**

**A/N: So, this chapter has zero Reid. I hope all of you deal with it better than me, because I sure had a mental breakdown. **

**Anyway, this chapter focuses on the team more specifically Hotch and Rossi and their suspicions about Reid's unusual behavior, though we will see Javier, Manny, and the Samuel Twins. I do want to apologize ahead of time, because I am not the best when it comes to case writing. I will try my best, but I will keep it to a minimum just for that reason.**

**Sidenote about the last chapter: Nikki Sex is an author and the quote I used came from one of her books. Though I have not personally read any of her work, I particularly like that quote and thought it fit with the chapter. I know someone asked about it, so I thought this would help. **

**Remember I have no Beta, so if you see a mistake let me know. Other than that enjoy and please review. They really do encourage me and help me get over my writing slumps faster. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of those characters. I will try to do them justice, though in my opinion the writing staff on the show does not do a good job of it either. Also, any of the unsubs both from the case in this episode or of the bigger case of the story are all fictional, and if there are any similarities to any real people it is merely coincidence. **

**Chapter Four: Sweating, Uniting, ****Struggling**

**"It's when we start working together that the real healing takes place...it's when we start spilling sweat, and not our blood."-David Hume**

It felt wrong to be on the jet without Reid, but he needed a break from all of this chaos. Hotch knew he came back to the field way too early. He needed more time to heal physically and emotionally. He just seemed so entirely fine for the first few weeks that he never a need to give a second thought about his health until recently.

There had been a change, one he could not pinpoint exactly. He simply noticed there was a new sense of anxiety hovering over the genius that was not there before the last two weeks or so. Something happened that he had not shared with anyone, and that worried Hotch more than anything else about this scenario.

Reid always kept things bottled up until he exploded all over them with everything still hot and raging as if the event all happened yesterday. To say that he was worried was accurate. To say he was scared was an understatement. He was terrified of the day it would occur, because this bomb has its days number before he goes off. An angry Reid was the most frightening thing Hotch had ever seen. Everyone assumed Hotch was the scary one because everyone ignored Reid. He blended into the walls, yet the moment Hotch needed him Reid would step up in ways no one else could especially in the last few years.

Something changed, and now it had been changing again. It just was not as positive as the first time.

Garcia's voice shoved Hotch out of his head and helped him land on his feet in the current reality, "Well, we know that the first family lived around the border of Indiana and the second and third families lived in the south side of Chicago. All three of the families had relatively decent lives. No arrests or cheating allegations, but I'll keep digging."

Morgan thanked Garcia as she logged off from the computer. He looked to Hotch for directions for when they land in Chicago.

He did not notice Hotch's mind speeding away from the case into something bigger. One of their own was in trouble and he was not trusting the team with whatever secret that had been haunting him. It was Emily and JJ all over again. He simply wished that this one ended with just as happy ending as the last two did...with no one dying.

Rossi knew that glint in his eye. Hotch was over-thinking something, and if he knew anything about this team, Hotch currently contemplated Reid. They were going to have a long and patient conversation about the genius as no one else seemed to care.

Hotch spoke, "Morgan, I want you to drive to see the crime scene in Indiana, the Cain residence. Get all of the information from the local police and send it over to Chicago. We will be working from there. Glover, you take the scene in the McDonald's house. Dave, I want you to go to the Ryan's home. JJ, you and I will go to the station. We need you to start interviewing the families of all the victims as soon as possible. Each murder happened one week apart which means we have three days until he kills again. We have to find a connection as soon as possible."

Ending his speech with those words, Rossi stopped to analysis what Hotch said. Did he mean the connection between the victims or the connection he needed to make to understand Reid's out of character behavior. Either one, Rossi was sure they would find them.

* * *

He peeked through glass to see nothing but the fogginess of clouds. Settling back into his seat, he planned out his next move. He knew that he had merely half an hour to locate her and bring on broad with him, so they could head out before anything exciting could occur.

He most definitely did not want to deliver bad news to Addie at a time like this.

The pilot voiced out, "We will be landing in about ten minutes. Please fasten your seat belts."

Those minutes were kept in silence until the pilot left the cockpit to confront the passenger saying, "We're here, Ortiz. You owe me after this. I could lose my job."

Getting up from his seat, Javier gave him a smile and proclaimed, "If everything goes as I planned it. You won't be losing anything, but sure I owe you big time."

He walked out of the jet and into the hard part of Addie's favor. Soaking in his surroundings, he realized that he might not be able to do this despite his skill set.

He whispered to himself, "You have to do this quickly and efficiently. Anything else will lead to a dead girl and a very disappointed Adelaide. You will not be able to live that down...it could also lead to your own death which would also not be good. No news is bad news in this profession. God, this is going to be a lot more difficult than I originally expected."

* * *

A squeal sprang from her mouth, "Daddy, help me! Mama! Mama!"

The young girl kept screaming for her parents placed directly in front of their crying daughter being dragged away. Tears poured down their cheeks as the realization that their daughter was going to die without them being able to do anything.

"Please don't hurt her...please," spoke a voice with little life. The man pleaded through the desperation sparkling in his eyes.

His little girl was dragged and her parents watched knowing that that was the last time they were going to see their daughter. Looking at his wife for forgiveness for failing their family, he saw fear and death as his wife was murdered.

There was pain and then darkness.

* * *

Slamming the door behind him, Blackwell huffed all about Reid. "That arrogant son of a bitch thinks he can just decide to ignore me. What because he's sleeping with that Lancaster chick for god knows how long. He better not think he has some special commodity over her. She has been spreading her legs for anyone and everyone that could help her climb up the ladder."

He paused immediately after insulting Lancaster distressed that she may have heard that in some way. He could not afford to alienate her right now. She held that genius in her hands, and he needed him to say with the bureau for a little bit longer until he established himself.

He neatly placed himself in front of his wooden desk. He contemplated how he was going to shift this situation to benefit him somehow. He was not going to lose this battle to some profiler especially not some genius kid getting help from that pretty little thing.

No, he was going to use this for his advantage. Just because he already made director of the bureau, does not mean there was nothing else to look forward to with pleasure. Reid may not want to go under protective custody. He may not want be put out of the field, but he will show him who is unmistakably the boss around here. It will not be a skinny, little know-it-all.

* * *

Hotch sat by himself in the corner. He wanted to spend a minute in the quiet away from the craziness from the case, away from the prying eyes of his team. Not that he had much to agonize over when it came to them. Only Rossi seemed to catch Reid's unusual actions.

Well, at least, he was the only that saw the severity of it all. The rest of the team thought he was simply acting out like some kid in a tantrum that did not get his way. Hotch shook his head with his mouth wide open. He could not believe that after everything that they have survived together they could merely dismiss Reid. He may be the youngest on the team, but he was not an overgrown child prodigy that just stumbled his way out of diapers into a world full of murder and misery.

A knock interrupted his process. He answered, "Come in."

Morgan poked his head into the office. With a frown and wrinkles on his forehead, Morgan stepped inside. Heaviness accompanied him into the small space. Hotch knew Morgan carried bad news with him, and before Morgan could announce it, Hotch said, "There has been another family found has there?"

Morgan nodded his head, "Yeah, Rossi and Glover went to check out the scene."

Hotch recognized the tension getting up from his seat, "Okay, good. There has been an acceleration between the kills. This may be a sign of devolution or the beginnings of a spree. Have JJ call the next of kin. Maybe this family could be the break we need to find the connection before another family dies."

Morgan replied, "Already on it, Hotch." He walked out leaving Hotch alone thinking of Reid once more. He could not help but admit that what they needed to find this unsub was Reid.

He did not linger on the thought for much longer. They have a case that needed solving. Reid may be a member of his team, his family, but he had his priorities and right now finding a this killer came before discovering what Reid was up to nowadays.

* * *

She felt the linger of a pair of eyes. She felt it minutes ago. Someone was watching her intensely waiting for her to let her guard down long enough for them to attack without much of a struggle. Closing her eyes, she walked calmly. Strategizing, her mind wandered to all the possibilities.

Her heart hammered her chest as a voice sang into her ear, "Keep moving. I saw a car not too far from here watching you, Manny."

Peeking through the collar of her coat, she saw a tall man with olive skin and a thin scar near his lips that was only visible because of the closeness of their bodies. His hands slid to her waist and guided her away from her car further down the street toward a bus. His head covered hers.

He paid their tickets with a charming grin and a perfect English accent. He called her dear and whispered in her ear so effortlessly she began to believe their relationship. Settling into their seats, he looked at her. Dark and honest eyes stared at her face.

His voice broke the spellbound silence, "Name's Ortiz. Lancaster sent me to get you back to the states as soon as possible."

Manny responded, "Of course, she did. Well, Ortiz, I have a job here. I can't just drop everything. I know the most logical thing to do is leave with you, but I can't just disappear. My boss already thinks something's up with me. If I just leave...well, our secret won't be so secret anymore."

Ortiz's laughed, "I know, so get your stuff ready. Addie asked me to bring you to the States, so you better believe I am not leaving this country without you, and I want to be out of here as soon as humanly possible."

Manny's eyes popped out of her face. Why do men, good men at that, fall at her feet with undying loyalty? What makes Addie so damn likable that so many people are willing to die for her? She searched through her memories for an answer.

Addie was beautiful and smart, a lethal combination where Manny was concerned. She was also intimidating and confident, but most importantly she cared. She laughed and cried with you. She listened and carried your burdens easing your pain while adding to her own. She cared enough to keep tabs on her despite her limited favors for this particular case, cared enough to fly someone out here to come get her. People are willing to die for her, because they all know that she would do everything in her power to make sure no one has to die at all. They are willing because they know she would do the same, not only would she be willing to die in their place but that she preferred it.

She chuckled, "God, where does Addie find all of you?"

Javier shifted in his seat to have his eyes line up with hers, "She doesn't find us. We find her, because let's be frank...in this line of work, it's best to work for the honest and compassionate then the ambitious and cunning. Addie is one of like five people I have met that fits that bill. It is honor to work for her."

Her mouth formed a small round shape just to break into a mischievous grin, "Yeah, she really is something, isn't she?"

Javier sighed, "Yeah, she is, so we best not disappoint her. You know of a safe place we could go to for you to get your stuff ready before we head on out?"

Looking out the window, she responded, "Yeah, I might have somewhere we could lay low for a few hours. Is that enough time for you to find a plane to take us to the US in that amount of time?"

Laughing out loud, Ortiz exclaimed, "Sweetheart, do you even know Addie? When does she ever leave you hanging?"

The bus stopped, and people transferred in and out. Manny freely let her mind wonder to what she knew, what she had in her hand. Tonight, she would seal her fate. All that was left was for to decided which of the team members alive would join her in the graveyard.

* * *

She no longer walked the streets alone as a man approached her.

Calculating the possibilities of coming out of it clean, Nolan stopped Adil from stepping out of the car. Puffing air out, Adil glared over at Nolan grunting about the missed opportunity this was and how they were never going to get another one with this target. He agreed, but the man that sneaked behind her appeared to know her. He looked big and strong. Between her and him, they could take Adil as he had not planned to help with the assignment.

Nolan smiled, "Don't worry. She will come back tomorrow. We will take her then. Problem solved."

Expressing dissatisfaction, Adil's glare heated up with hatred, "You better hope it's that easy. You know he won't be happy, if this one gets away. I will be the least of your worries, especially as I can just get into a bar fight, if I need some release."

Pulling the car away from the curb, sweat covered Nolan's forehead. Attempting to settle his stomach, he ordered Adil to call the team stationed in DC, "Call Jonas or Hasim. They are going to need to know what is going on."

Pulling out his cell phone, Adil begrudgingly dialed the number and heard a voice as the otherside picked up their phone.

* * *

Just as they had hoped, the Arnold residence contained the evidence needed to minimize the suspect pool into something more manageable. With Glover interviewing one suspect and Morgan the other, Rossi found himself drinking a cup of coffee.

Both JJ and Hotch were meeting with family and friends, as he was meant to be going over the evidence with the police in all the different districts to build the case behind the pair of siblings responsible for all of the damage caused. It was an open and shut case. While most of the time districts hate cooperating with each other, the nature of this case alleviated most of the hesitation to help.

Janice and Matthew Trewer killed four families for a total of seventeen people murdered. The mother from the McDonald family was five months along with their third child when they were attacked. Angry because of their family situation, they murdered any family resembling their own(two working parents and a sibling set of one son and one daughter) starting with the children and ending with the mother.

Confession or no confession, these two sickos were going away for a long time.

With no politics between the districts, the situation left Rossi with nothing but time on his hands, time and his thoughts. Right now, his mind wondered to Reid.

Something was most definitely going on with the kid. He knew the team detected something off, but their speculation remained superficially. Hotch, on the other hand, seemed more enthralled in anything and everything but the case at hand. No one else noted Hotch being distracted, though Rossi knew Reid would have caught the unusual behavior.

Growing distant and jumpy, something was scaring Reid to death. Something big enough to have him avoid going out with the team even cancelling a day out with Henry. No one more important than Henry existed in Reid's life.

Rossi saw Hotch finish his last interview with the mother of one of the victims. He gave Hotch a look warning Hotch of the conversation they would be having later. He nodded letting Rossi know he understood the implications of his stare. Together, Rossi and Hotch were going to find a way to help their youngster trust the team (or at least the two of them) long enough to discover the truth.

* * *

Waiting had never been a strong suit for him. Always impatient and impulsive, Coby held all of those other characteristics: the levelheadedness, the rationality. He always acted too quickly, never thinking anything through until he fell flat on his face.

This could not be one of those times. He needed to get this perfectly right. He sent the message, and now he had to wait for his response. Wait to see if he would get a response. Nothing like that was guaranteed currently.

He so wanted to call Coby for advice. He yearned for his solid reasoning. They both may be computer geniuses, but Coby has a more structured and realistic approach to life. Something Quinn desperately desired in his hollowed out existence.

He could call, but that would compromise another location which would leave him with only one untouched cabin. They may need these later, if they had to go on the run.

Reid was smart. He may be unexperienced with hacking and computers in general, but he was observant and had an eidetic memory. Working with him was like being on a whole other level in a completely different world. He picked up things ungodly fast making everyone else look stupid. What he lacked in experience, he made up for in pure intelligence and raw talent. Something he had for anything he really wanted to do. He knew Reid made a mental note of everything he saw them do. Not to mention, he had been working with a first-class hacker for a decade now. Reid should be fine with the whole message thing.

That was not the problem that plagued Quinn's worries. No, the problem was someone else decoding the message before Reid even had the chance to uncover it's existence in the cyber world.

* * *

Jonas sat patiently for Hasim to fizzle out.

"Can you believe those idiots. If she sends that information out to any of the other members, we will not be able to thrive for much longer. If we cannot exist under the scrutiny of those five bastards, then how on earth are we suppose to deliver the world into greatness? How are we to purify this world of sin when we cannot eliminate the threats we have now?"

Hasim paced through the room as he spewed his speech.

Jonas was to answer his questions, but Hasim butted in before a word left Jonas's lips, "We must work together to achieve anything in this world. If she sends that information, they will unit and destroy us all. Well, we will also work together. We will wait until she sends it, and we will terminate that member before he or she gets to the others."

Perking up, Jonas suggested, "You think she will only send it to one other member. The rest are right here in the United States. We can easily eliminate that other person, but you sound like you are positive that she will fly out here."

Hasim stopped pacing to look at the mural of pictures. Staring straight at Manuela's photograph, Hasim replied, "She will, and when she arrives, we will kill her then and anyone else trying to stop us from saving humanity."

* * *

Downloading all of the information to her computer, Manuela struggled to decide who to send all of this information. Whomever it was would be condemned to death joining her.

Javier's snores broke the string of silence. Gazing over he shoulder, she knew that she should send this to Adelaide but she could not force herself to make that call. She sent Ortiz for her. Anyone who did that was not going to die by her hand. Reid was completely out of the question. That left the twins. The predicament was to which one she should send it.

Quinn has better survival skills. More adept for this line of work, he showed promise as an agent beyond the scope of an analyst. Coby, on the other hand, was a stronger bet. He was the more logical one. While Quinn had good gut reactions, Coby reasoned more rapidly. He thought through things, worked out possibilities before making a decision. Quinn would not do that. He simply would jump in head first before looking. Coby would not only look, but he would map out everything.

Swiftly sending the information, she deleted everything from the hard drive. Swallowing down the bile creeping up he throat, she woke Javier up. "Hey, let's go. I'm all done here."

Jumping from the couch, he pulled a cell from his pocket and set a quick text before turning to her with a smile. The phone vibrated in response. Javier glanced at it and said, "Plane's ready. We'll take off as soon as we get there."

She nodded hoping that one day both Quinn and Coby could forgive her.

Thirty minutes later, they were on a plane headed for DC. Seated by the window away from Javier, she knew that her days were numbered despite Addie trying to save her. With her disappearance, Emily's involvement just became unavoidable. Her absence would be felt, and Emily being already suspicious, her office would be searched. Emily would find the file, and she would fly out to Quantico. She would confront Reid. Though not happening like she originally planned, Manny could rest a little easier knowing that Reid will eventually have no choice but tell his team.

They would help him live long enough to catch the bastards behind all of this.

* * *

Morgan hugged Garcia as the stepped onto the elevator. JJ and Glover left ten minutes before them. Henry caught a bug while they were on the case and Will was working a murder of his own with MPD. Glover's wife was not adapting to his longer hours very well, so any time not spent on a case he was with her trying to appease her resentment toward the job.

With them gone, Rossi grabbed a bottle of scotch and two glasses. He headed for Hotch's office truly worried where this conversation was going to go. Reid deviated from everything he should personify. If together they could not get an accurate profile of him, how on earth were they suppose to know what was wrong? How were they suppose to confront him?

Hotch's door was wide open as he waited for him inside. Rossi silently closed the door and ambled his way to the chair where he would find himself in times of trouble. Not one of them wanted to start the conversation, but they both knew it was no longer something that could be ignored.

Being brave, Rossi started, "Well, who knew Reid was going to be trouble?"

Hotch gave a hard laugh, "You did. I could see it all over your face. You never thought Reid was a normal profile. You noticed things, because you could observe him more objectively than the rest of us. You haven't known him as long."

Rossi poured the two glasses and pushed one toward Hotch saying, "Look, all I know is this...Spencer is not some nerdy kid who simply knows statistics to make our lives easier. He's not just some human computer. He is an agent of the bureau. He has suffered tremendously at the hands of awful people. He has killed. He is not someone should be easily profiled even by us."

Gulping down all of the scotch, Hotch exclaimed, "I know. I know. I just did not realize how complacent we have become with one another. We are forgetting to not judge a book by its cover when it comes to us. I don't know what do, Dave. I know something is happening, but I don't know what or for how long. How could I have missed this?"

With the glass in his hand circling, Rossi searched for a way to comfort his friend. He settled for the least painful version of the truth, "Look, Aaron, there is no simple answer for this. For all we know, Reid did not want us to know. We may be profilers, but someone can still lie to us especially someone with the experiences Reid has had. A genius trained by the FBI under Gideon's wing, he should have no problem out profiling us."

Pushing his back into the chair, he closed his eyes and reported some of his fears, "I know that, but I can't go trough this again. The lies, the politics, the aftermath is just too much for me. What if whatever is bothering him leads to another situation like Emily's or JJ's? What if it leads to something worse? What if he dies because he could not trust us with it?"

Rossi leaned forward holding Hotch's gaze. He answered the question with the only way he knew how, "I don't know about all those what ifs, but I do know that we will try our best to keep him safe anyway we can. Besides, something tells me there is more to this story than we know. If I'm right, Reid may not be as alone as you think."

Hotch hoped for dear life that he was indeed right not knowing that Rossi was trying to convince himself of the very same thing.

* * *

Working for a security company was not exactly what Coby had in mind when he was younger, but this was much better than all of his other options. He refused to work in the intelligence game again. He threw out his ticket for that when the government screwed them over. He could have gone with his brother underground, but he would not have survived. He needed to be in civilization.

He also thought running away from the world did not solve anything. It was irrational and unnecessary. He rather confront his fears head on than to hide away in the trees. Quinn was never one to think beyond the present. That was his job. He ground Quinn when he got carried away and Quinn encouraged him to go beyond the known and have adventures.

Boston was not too far from DC. He could secretly meet up with Reid or Addie and find a way to fix this, to fight this, to make it all go away.

He did not know that the answer was being sent to him.

When his phone buzzed announcing an email, his universe collapsed in on itself. When he opened it without knowing the consequences, he waved goodbye to his well-adjusted life in Boston. When he saw that it was from Manuela Ferro from Interpol, he realized his mistake. Manny just signed his death warrant, yet as he read through all the files he came to understand why she willing ended his life. She was going down with him, and with their death sentences, they could save the rest of them.

Together, they could finish this war before it honestly began its bloodshed.


	6. Holding on by Threads

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BA****U. **

**A/N: Merry Christmas, Friends! Break has done wonders for my free time, so expect more frequent updates for the next month (though this was suppose to be up like two days ago, life really does hate me). I should be able to update with two more chapters before classes resume for the spring semester. If all goes as plan, Reid should pop up before my schedule gets all chaotic once more. **

**Nothing much more to announce other than this...We finally meet Eloise in this chapter. Yay! I really like her. She is smart, wise and kind like an older sister should be. She is also a mother meaning she is definitely a worrywart. There is more of Hotch and Rossi talking about their worries and other stuff. **

**So, let's get straight to it. Read and enjoy. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, though I have wished very hard. I just really want my own personal Matthew Gray Gubler in Reid's sweaters and ties. Is that too much to ask? **

**Chapter Five: Holding on by Threads **

**"Every mental act is composed of doubt and belief, but it is belief that is the positive, it is belief that sustains thought and holds the world together."-Soren Kierkegaard **

Quinn sat patiently on his wooden chair. He waited for the response that would launch him into action. He needed to be reassured of his plan, but he had been waiting for Reid to check on him for the last couple days and nothing.

He knew that a quick response may not happen, yet he believed that given the circumstances Reid may label it with the highest priority. He hoped it would be more important than anything else that may be going on in Reid's life including his job. He acknowledged the selfishness in that thought. He embraced it without hesitation or remorse especially when it came to this. Selfishness meant survival. It meant that he lived for another day, that his brother lived another day.

Switching from his anger at Reid to his apprehension over his brother, Quinn left to check on him. His fingers danced on his keyboard gracefully and rapidly. He looked for a way to communicate with Coby without being overheard, without the anxiety of being caught.

With each passing day, he grew more worry for the well-being of everyone. He could not lose any of them. They were the closest thing to family that he had. Parents dead along with his romantic life. Coby and the rest of this team were everything to him.

Frantically typing, Quinn's stomach churned with the strongest altruistic need: to keep his family alive at any and all costs. Sending another encryption only his brother could understand, the beating of his heart began to slow long enough to relax the tension gripping his upper body. His breathe went from fast and shallow to long and deep.

Reid had not responded, and he could not wait for much longer. Something happened of that he had no doubt. Belief kept everything together, and Quinn's doubt doubled in strength. His world slipped slowly into a darkness he could not escape. Everything barely held together.

Despite the stupidity, he ignored all his instincts that had kept him alive all these years. He needed to get out of the safety and right into the line of fire.

But first thing's first, he could not act out his plan without his brother knowing about it. He had to send a quick message to let him know. Swinging his body toward his screen, he picked up where he left before finishing it off and sending the message off to his brother.

* * *

Sitting across her husband, Eloise placed herself at the party. She talked. She danced. She charmed everyone she met...an art she mastered when she was a teenager. They all had.

That did not stop from Adelaide falling short this particular time. She knew her sister had a lot more going on then she allowed herself to admit, but Addie had always been well-mannered, witty, and social. Something she was not at all the other night.

She cornered herself away from the crowd. She mingled enough to avoid stern looks from their parents and the gossip from the bored wives of rich politicians and businessmen. They spoke briefly. She asked for a favor. She was about to decline when Addie mentioned that the medication was for Reid. He had been shot saving a friend of his, almost died because of it. The pain was becoming a distraction for him, and she knew that with his past addiction problem pills stronger than ibuprofen were out of the question, yet ibuprofen was no longer working for him.

That did not surprise her. Reid attracted trouble.

If Reid contacted Adelaide, something big occurred not that long ago, something she did not wish to share with her or anyone. Looking at her husband reading the newspaper, Eloise doubled back. She told someone. No one could live in mistrust their whole lives. She told the one person she trusted above all others, the person she knew she could tell anything and everything without being judged or looked down upon. She told Spencer.

The man shifted in his seat moving his head to have his wife in full view, "Hey, love. What on earth is going through your head right now? Zeta functions? The cure for cancer? Something equally smart and difficult?"

His gentle laugh brought Eloise out of her head. She responded, "Neither. I never understood zeta functions. I always thought they were boring. That was something Dash did when he had nothing better to do. He wrapped Adds into them once she was old enough to comprehend them. Besides, I'm doing research on the brain for addiction and the learning process, Owen. I 'm leaving the curing of cancer to the big boys." She went back to her thoughts digging herself deeper in the mystery that was her sister.

Adelaide was never a simpleton. She was complicated, a web intertwined on many different levels. Her secrets went beyond the normal. She held those few she trusted at an arm's length, because even those people could possible be hindrance. In Adelaide's line of work, you do not want people like that in your life. She was off yesterday, distant, more so than usual.

Eloise was so deep in thought she did not notice her husband carried on the conversation.

Owen laughed, "I'd like to meet those big boys. They can't be that impressive. I married you and you are literally a genius, so they cannot be that intimidating. And let's not get started on the rest of your family. Seriously, who in their right mind would marry into your family. I mean come on!"

He turned his head searching for the tint of laughter. There was not one. He stared hoping to get a reaction. When he received none, he whistled, "Ellie...Ellie...Eloise." He placed his hand tenderly on her hands, "Love, is everything alright?"

Shaken out of her world, Eloise blinked trying to find her bearings. She glimpsed at Owen madly chuckling, "I'm just reeling over the party last night. I cannot believe I used to go to those things all the time. Could you imagine a teenage me dancing the waltz with my dad?"

Not buying it, Owen's left eyebrow rose and his stare never wavered off her hazel eyes. He huffed, "Look, I may not be a genius, but I sure as hell am not stupid. At least, I am not stupid when it comes to you. Something is seriously up. What is it, Eloise?"

A ghost of a smile tainted her face as tears tried to burst from the corners of her eyes. Eloise wrapped her hands around his sighing, "I don't know. I don't know."

"Eloise, you can trust me."

She exhaled roughly, "That's not the problem. The problem is that I really don't know what is going on. I truly do not know. All I know without a doubt is that there is something going on, and not a single person has told me what that thing is." She had pushed her chair back and violently started to pace by her kitchen table. Looking at the lines forming on her husband's face, she ambled her way toward him. "Owen, I don't know what's going on, and that scares me."

He circled his arms around her pulling her towards him. Rocking her back and forth, Owen comforted his wife that only way he knew how, "Everything is going to be fine, love. You just wait and see. Adds has a superpower, and she's going to fix this. And if she doesn't then I promise I will find a way to make it right."

Sniffling, Eloise loosened her husbands hug and kissed him. She gently caressed his face, "I love you."

Owen smiled moving his forehead onto hers, "Love you, too." He pushed her away standing up, "Now, wash your face before the kids wake up. I don't want them to start to worry, because their mom decided today was the perfect day to get caught having a break down."

Eloise agreed and went off to clean herself up before her children tumbled down the stairs for breakfast. Owen was left alone in the kitchen pondering exactly how he was going to make this all better for his family.

Getting up to ready breakfast for his family, he heard pitter-patter of feet sneaking their way. Not look up, he called out, "I hear you. No one is leaving this house without breakfast, so the both of you better get yourselves into the kitchen."

Two children ran into the kitchen and plopped themselves into their chairs. Owen brought them their plates and wished them a good morning.

The girl swinging her legs asked, "Daddy, where's mom?"

Owen turned to face his daughter saying, "She's upstairs, Soph. Eat your breakfast."

The older boy snickered at his sister and she glared at him. With battle of wits carried on, Eloise entered the kitchen to see her children fighting and her husband ignoring them.

She sighed, "That is enough. Dylan, you are almost fourteen years old. Stop picking on you little sister, and Sophia...don't encourage him. And you, mister, are their father. You cannot just let them battle it out like they have been raised by wolves." She walked over to him.

He sheepishly said, "Well, I knew you were coming down."

Eloise turned around and addressed her children, "Now, go upstairs and pack some of your things. You are going to be staying with your Aunt Hannah for a while."

Both of them jumped out of their seats yelling out their excitement.

Brows furrowed, Owen questioned, "Since when are they staying with my sister for an undisclosed amount of time?"

Grabbing him, she answered, "Since my siblings started to be secretive. I may not know what is going on, but I know that something is. And it is a big something. Whatever it may be, I don't want the kids around for when it unfolds. I called Hannah when I was upstairs. She said it was fine. She understands."

They held on to each other, because they may be in the dark but they wholeheartedly believed a war may be on the horizon. There were always causalities in a war.

* * *

He did not show up for work that day. He could not put those people in danger. He needed to be safely tucked away from others until he figured out what to do next.

As he read over the files for the fourth time in the last twenty-four hours, he noticed an anomaly within his program. It was cleverly done. No one else would have seen it, but he was trained to catch this particular abnormalities that all others would miss.

It was a message...

_Headed your way, C. Should be there in a few hours. Be ready.-Q_

Mouth agape, Coby whispered, "What the hell are you doing, Quinn?"

He furthered his investigation and discovered that the message was sent from an undisclosed location about four hours ago. If Coby knew his brother as well as he prided himself, he would not be that far away.

Saving the files and hiding them, he panicked trying to understand his brother's reason for leaving safety and entering the uncertain world. He doubted it was because of these files. No, he believed his brother sacrificed his guaranteed life simply to help the rest of the team live.

If only Manny sent these to Reid, he would have figured out a way to use this to their advantage. She should have sent it to Adelaide who could have this all go away with a snap of her thin fingers. Manny cared too much about the two of them to sign their death certificate.

He knew Manny could not bring herself to send it to them for if any of the rest of them were in her position they would avoid sending it to the two of them as well.

He knew Spencer was the smartest man he had ever met, but he was also the gentlest soul. Logic directed them to send it him. Sentiment dictated that they needed to protect him and his kindness from being destroyed. And not one of them was going to get Addie killed. No, he fully believed that she was an angel sent to rescue them all, to help them trust humanity once again.

No, no one was going to kill those two. He fully believed that, because he would throw everyone else in the line of fire before he would allow for either of them to suffer.

* * *

Hotch watched as his son practiced soccer. Their was an overwhelming urge to tuck Jack away from the world, to protect them from everything that could possibly harm him.

A male voice tried to ease Hotch's anxiety, "You can't protect him from everything, you know."

Never breaking his stare, Hotch agreed, "I know, Dave. I know. It's just that..."

Rossi sat down next to him. He earned Hotch's full attention with what he said next, "I know you worry about Jack, but I was talking about Spencer. You feel responsible for his well-being not just because you have the power of attorney or because he is on your team. You feel responsible, because this is the man you have seen grow up right in front of you, and you have had a part in helping him get there. You feel responsible, because his like a the little brother that you didn't screw over...not yet anyway."

Turning back to Jack, Hotch just breathed in and out waiting for the right words to manifest themselves in his mind. He yearned for the correct way to express everything that plagued him about the situation. He settled for this, "Dave, I have this gut feeling that whatever is bothering Spencer goes beyond what I can do. It's this nagging in the back of mind practically yelling at me that Spencer is in so much trouble, lethal trouble. I...I want to ignore it, to say that I'm overreacting. I'm being overprotective, because he has suffered so much pain for someone so young. I just can't. I can't shake this feeling that he is lying to all of us to protect us from something that is completely out of our control. How am I suppose to deal with that every single day?"

Rossi stayed fixated on Hotch for some time digging into his brain for an answer that would bring his dear friend peace. He needed to do that for him, but how was he to accomplish such a thing? He could not just make all of the worry disappear. He could not undo everything that Reid had experienced in his life or propel himself into the future to help Reid avoid any unknown dangers. Life stuck him in the here and now.

Rossi knew something was off for a while. Dr. Spencer Reid had a knack for finding trouble, but he also had a knack of getting out of it with only seconds to spare. He somehow wiggled his way into people's hearts with his rather adorable (for a lack of a better word) qualities. He had this innocence about him that endeared him to everyone he meets. No one was excluded. There was a genuine kindness and sacrifice in him. He loved completely and without reservation when he could and suffers entirely because of it. It is why he attracted trouble all of his life, because he came last on his list of worries always. Everyone else came before him, so everyone else protected him tooth and nail.

He was a genius with FBI training that will bring himself to the line of fire before even contemplating the notion of sending someone he cares about in harm's way. Reid was indeed lying, but what had he done that was too dangerous to tell the rest of his team?

Rossi finally addressed the question that hung in the air, "Look Aaron, I don't have all the answers. I don't know how you should deal with it, but I know that Spencer is an adult. He will ask for your help when he needs it, if he ever does. Until then, don't worry so much about him that you miss out on some great moments."

As if on cue, Jack screamed, "Dad, did you see that? That was awesome!"

Feigning excitement, Hotch lied, "Of course. Good job, buddy."

Jack ran up to them, "Hey, Uncle Dave. Are you staying for dinner? Aunt Jessica is coming over with all of this food for a family dinner."

Laughing, Rossi said, "Shouldn't you ask your dad first?"

A smile painted on his face, Hotch told Rossi, "Dave, you are always invited, especially for family dinner."

Jack dumped his soccer ball on the ground and kicked it away. Preparing to play some more, Jack moved his head toward Rossi, "Sure thing, kiddo. I'll stay for dinner."

Dinner came and went. Jessica left with her family and Jack was tucked away in the haven of his room. Rossi had gone home after talking a little more about the Reid. Despite his friend's efforts, he could not shake this feeling that he should be helping Spencer. He believed without a question that Spencer Reid was crying out to him, crying out for people to notice something wrong. He believed that Reid was a private person, but that the moment had arrived for privacy to be ignored.

He believed someone was after a member of his team and that person was going to pay.

* * *

He sat there sighing, "Thanks for letting me crash here."

The other man brushed it off, "No problem, man."

His hands rubbed his face before continuing the conversation. "No, seriously, Morgan. You could have said no especially since we still don't know each other that well. I just don't know a lot of people yet..."

Hands in the air, Morgan chuckled, "Man, it's fine. I get it. You're new to the city and with our job, there isn't time to make friends other than the team. Don't worry about it, Glover."

Silence settled in before Nathan broached the thought haunting his mind, "Hey, Derek, how do you do it? How do you keep your relationship with Savannah? It's just that I've been married for seven years with no kids, and we've had our problems...but this job just made it worse, so how do you and Savannah do it?"

Morgan took in the sadness pouring out of his newest teammate and did not know how to respond. He allowed the quiet to dominate the room. He fully believed that everything happened for a reason including this heartbreak and all the pain to come.

* * *

Waiting outside in the dark, Coby tapped his foot. He expected his brother to arrive at any moment, and Quinn was known to be never late. He checked his watch one more time. Not a minute had passed since the last time he looked at his shiny watch.

While he looked, a voice called out, "What did mom use to say about us also asking about the time? Constantly checking does not make time go faster or something like that."

Coby twisted his body to face the voice that mirrored his own, "Yay, something like that. Hey, Quinn. How's life? I haven't seen you in a long time."

Headed in for a hug, Quinn chuckled, "I missed you, too, little brother."

Rolling his eyes, Coby let go of Quinn, sat down in his pervious seat, and argued, "We're twins. You're literally only four minutes older than me. Four minutes. Not four years, but four minutes."

Quinn pulled out the chair in front of Coby to take his place. The seriousness floated into the atmosphere waiting to be articulated between the two brothers. Not one of them wanted to be the first to dampen the mood of their reunion, something that had been four years in the making. They both knew they would never get this opportunity again.

Obligated by circumstances, Quinn talked first, "I know I should have stayed in hiding, but I had this bad feeling. I sent Reid a message about my cabins and how all of you could use them. I have three. You and I could stay in one. Schneider and Keller could take another one, and Manny, Addie, and Reid could take the third one. He never replied, so I figure I have to come here, talk to you, and gather everyone else before one of you dies one me. I mean..."

Realizing his mistake in letting his brother speak first, Coby interrupted him, "Quinn, Schneider and Keller are both dead. Manny is most likely dead, too. If she isn't then she will be soon. You could still try to convince Addie and Reid to go with you, but I'm not."

Unable to accept everything at once, Quinn threw his head in laughter, "You are so playing with me. No way are they all dead. No way."

Coby tried to reason with him, "I know it's hard to accept, but that's how Reid knew they were after us. People started disappearing. Our team started dying. I didn't expect you to know. You've been living underground for a long time. I didn't even know about Schneider and Keller until recently, and I mean recently like two days ago. It's true. There are less of us now."

Quinn leaned in and whispered, "We have to run. You, me, Adds have to run. We could try to convince Spencer to come with us, but that's going to be difficult. He won't want to leave his BAU team vulnerable like that. The rest of us could run. We could make it, Coby."

As his eyes grew dark and desperate, Coby sprang up from his chair and backed away, "I'm not running from this. I can't run from this. I'm the next target. There is no wishing this away. Manny found something that could safe whoever is left, and she picked me to take care of it. She knew her number was up, and she chose me to keep it going. I'm not running away." He walked away from his brother not being able to see his own face laced with doubt. He needed to believe that he decided on the right thing. One instance of hesitation would send him spiraling away from his responsibility.

Quinn went after him, "I don't like this."

Coby kept marching on, "Don't care."

Quinn murmured, "I don't think you understand, Jacoby. There is no way I'm going to let you just sit here and wait for them to sneak behind you and snap your neck. NO!"

Coby turned around and exploded, "I am not asking your permission, Quinlan. Manny risked everything to get us this information. And who knows how much Schneider and Keller added over the years before they were brutally murdered, so don't come here and tell me you are not allowing me to decide for myself. You left your perfect, little cocoon. If you wanted to live in safety, then you shouldn't have left those cabins hidden away from the world. I have lived out here in the open looking over my shoulder for years, while you were tucked away. You have no right to tell me what to do, understand?" He shifted his footing to carry on in the direction he had been previously going. He ignored his brother's calls.

Who did Quinn think he was? Coming all this way just to try to save him. Well, Quinn, you won't be the hero this time. He was. Jacoby Ryan Samuel was going to be a hero for the first time.

Footsteps behind him indicated someone was running in his direction. Glimpsing behind, he saw his own form saying, "Coby! Coby! Wait, stop!"

Steaming, he halted his movements, "What! What could you possible say?"

Caught up to his target, Quinn heaved, "I just don't want you to die, okay. I don't want to have to bury you, because of some crazy group of people. I don't want to die and I don't want you to die. I don't want any of us to die. I...I...I just want to be able to save us."

Closing his eyes, Coby inhaled and exhaled deeply. Opening them, he stared at his brother, "I don't want to die either, but I don't have a choice. Because you may want to save us all, but I actually can."

They stood there not saying anything for couple moments. Both of them yearned for this memory to burn in the minds as this may be the last time they were together. Embracing, they gave their goodbyes to one another and separated for the night.

With each step, they were further and further away from one another; their worlds unraveling as doubt settled in the shadows of every passing corner.

* * *

Will entered his house quietly as he knew Henry would be asleep. What he did not expect was JJ waiting for him in the kitchen. He wandered in saying, "Hey, chérie. I didn't think you'd be up."

Smiling, JJ greeted her husband, "I couldn't sleep. Something Emily said to me the yesterday."

He sat down and reached for her hand, "Jennifer, I know, but you can't let that get to you."

JJ's hands flew into the air as she ranted, "It's not just that. She was describing behavior in one of her agents, and it weirded me out. That agent of hers is acting a lot like Spencer. Everyone else thinks it's nothing, but I'm not so sure."

Will listened as JJ spewed out her worries. He never interrupted or made assumptions of any sort. Like a good husband, he offered comfort, support, and love. He never mentioned his belief that Spencer's actions reflected Jennifer's when she returned from her government operation. Nope, he never once mentioned that.


	7. Humanity's True Monster

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU.**

**A/N: Hello, friends! I'm back with another chapter. The next one should be up in a week, if all goes as planned. After that I'm afraid it goes back to sporadic updates and long waits. I start the spring semester in the middle of January. I don't know how long it is going to take me to get into the groove of things. **

**I regret to inform you that there will be no Reid in this chapter. It looks like there will be no Reid until chapter 9 which is chapter 10 with the prologue factored into the count. Sorry, I know that sucks. A lot of the characters will talk about him, so he won't be gone completely. I apologize for the lack of his awesomeness. I actually really miss writing him. **

**Still no beta, so sorry if there is any mistakes. I try to get as many as I can, but I do miss some. Read, enjoy, and please review. Those reviews are the best, so this the time a give a shout out to all those that have reviewed this story so far (especially Patricia who had the 25th review). I never really thought I would get that many reviews and that many people excited about my story so many thanks to all of you that have favorited and followed my story. **

**If any of you have questions or comments that you don't want to put in a review, just PM me. I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its character. That honor belongs to CBS. I simply love playing around with them and coming up with theories about their lives. Sometimes I think fans take better care of these wonderful characters than the writers. **

**Chapter Six: Humanity's True Monster**

**"Monsters exists, but they are too few in number to be truly dangerous. More dangerous are the common men, the functionaries that are ready to believe and to act without asking questions."-Primo Levi**

She hated being in the office after hours.

Working late was something Susana had been doing as of late. She was waiting for the perfect chance to arise for her to do her job. She simply trudged on pretending to work on her desk. Filling out paper after paper, her ears still stung with the sincerity of what her last conversation with Dr. Lancaster wishing her a wonderful night. She forced herself to push the singe of betrayal out of her head. She needed to process her actions here and now. She needed her mind clear to avoid detection.

Susana prided herself on her self-declared genius. She acknowledge that before her position within this department, her position in Adelaide Lancaster's personal circle, she fancied herself smarter than everyone she met. She knew better now.

There were real geniuses on the planet and she was not one of them. What she did possess was an unique opportunity to use her position, her connections. That phone call saved her from the dullness of life behind an office desk doing paperwork all night much like she was doing that moment. The smooth voice seduced her inner beast and coaxed it out of her thin but tall frame. Her delicate face showed the ugliness she now controlled within her. She lost her average beauty to the temptation of a stranger's enticing voice.

She never spared a thought to the consequence if things went sideways. She never considered failure on her part. She never thought about Dr. Adelaide Rose Lancaster and what she would do, what she could do.

She slipped in and out of her boss's office without much problem except when she held the file in her hand. It burned her and scarred her as a traitor. It forever marked her as one of the many monsters roaming in the night.

* * *

Adelaide hated family dinners.

It was not that she did not get along with her family, but it always turned into competition between all of them. Who made the most contributions to society? Who saved the most lives? Her parents never meant to make it out that way. It just occurred that way every single time.

She sat cross-legged on the couch listening to her parents hum into each others' ears. Her mind wandered to her past when someone whispered into her own ear. How she giggled in response. How alone she felt at the moment when she realized no one was waited to welcome her home. How loveless she lived her life at least recently.

She once loved completely. He ran off to save and defend the innocent from the creatures of darkness. He left her unprotected to face her fears alone. She desired to hate him, yet every night she dreamed of his return. He did eventually, but he was too different. He was too broken much like she was.

She loved again after that almost as much as the first, but she guarded herself. She could not survive another heartbreak. It did not matter for he filled her soul with the happiness she forgot she had within her. He covered her with warmth and light setting the dark afire. He brought her more laughter than she deserved and they created a life and a family. Life had been kind if only for a few years. Then, they were snatched away from her. He died and took their son with him.

Now, she must fight the darkness alone.

Her mother's giggles made Addie turn her head to see the commotion, "Owen, Eloise! I'm so glad the two of you could make it tonight. I know the both of you must be extremely busy with everything."

Everyone heard the accusation in her statement. No one visited their parents in the last few weeks. They all had their excuses for not returning phone calls, for not driving for an hour and a half to their parents extravagant home in rural Virginia. The surprise that her children cared enough to come to this family gathering hurt both Adelaide and Eloise a great deal.

Eloise spoke first, "Mom, I'm sorry. It's just that the lab has made remarkable progress. I think we may have hit a breakthrough in one of our experiments. And, Owen just finished an important case. I'm sorry we haven't been coming by as much as either of us would like, but our schedules are lightening up, we may come more often this month."

Vivienne Lancaster hugged her daughter thanking her, "Well, we are simply waiting for your brother to arrive. He is leaving for California soon, and he promised to come by before he left."

Catching everyone's attention, a well-built man with graying hair said, "This is Dashiell, Hon. He may not show up until late."

Owen went to shake his hand, "Colonel, how's it going?"

The man laughed, "Well, I'm retired which means I have been bored out of my mind. Just me and the wife, all day, everyday."

Owen chuckled a little before he received a stern look for his own wife whom looked very similar to the older woman offering the same expression to the Colonel.

Both couples became aware of Addie's presence when she announced, "Guess, dad was wrong. I can see Dash's car pulling up right now, mom." The pause allowed her to get up and greet her sister and brother-in-law, "Hey, how's the quite life in Virginia compared to the wildness New York City can provide?"

A few seconds and the door opened to reveal Dashiell excusing his lateness, "Sorry. Sorry. I know I'm always the last one here, and I'm always late."

In the background, the hellos and welcomes blended into the air as mere echoes. Owen answered Addie's question positively declaring Virginia superior to New York and quickly turned to face the newest arrival to their family gathering.

While Owen waved and said his hello, Eloise grabbed Addie's arm and pulled her away from the crowd wanting to have a private audience with her sister. "I have what you asked."

Relaxing at the news, Addie breathed her gratitude, "Thank you. I really appreciate this especially since I know you hate being shady."

Eloise sighed, "I...I wasn't going to give it to you, but something in my gut is telling me that this is extremely important, more so than my job or my license to practice medicine. I know you wouldn't ask for it if it were not essential. I know you would not risk my way of living unless something bigger is at play. I trust you. You have a job I will never fully understand, but that is the way this relationship works. We compliment each other. I heal the people who have faced villains out there. You find those people and put them away forever." She handed her sister the little bottle and slipped away from her. Slowly walking toward her husband, Eloise directed her next words to everyone, "Before you all ask, Dylan and Sophia are with their Aunt Hannah. We wanted a some quiet time for the two of us, and the kids love going to Hannah's ranch in New York."

The older Lancasters asserted their displeasure in not seeing their grandchildren, but Dashiell and Adelaide comprehended the deeper indication of that statement. Owen and Eloise were preparing for a battle that they should never have to fight, and if Adelaide had her way they will not ever know the horrors of that nightmare.

Vivienne declared dinner ready, "Well, with that disappointment, let us beginning dinner. Kenny, dear, please grab the wine, while I finish in the kitchen."

Her husband did as he was told, and the afternoon carried on with small talk and interrogations. Vivienne and Kenneth both interviewed people as part of their jobs. Their children were no different from the people sitting across them in the interview room. They asked about their personal lives and professional lives without hesitation. Why haven't you settled down, Dashiell? Adelaide, you should find someone as well. Oh, Eloise, those kids of yours are going to fabulous when they are older. You and Owen should have more. Help today's society by spreading those genes of yours. Are you still travelling all the time, Adelaide? You really should follow your sister's lead. She traded in her crazy hours at the hospital for something more stable. I am sure Dashiell can get you a good position at CalTech, if you so desired. Though I imagine one of the ancient eight would love to snatch you right up. Be closer to home like your sister. Owen, dear, how is the new law firm treating you?

The questions flew one after the other. All of them but Vivienne were pleased that the end of the visit was approaching. Eloise and Owen cleared the table, Vivienne and Kenneth cleaned up the food placing it in the fridge for tomorrow, and Dashiell and Adelaide volunteered to wash all of the dishes hoping that as everyone else came together in the living room the water drowned out their conversation.

Addie washed and Dash dried. Both feared saying what needed to be said, but Addie blurted out, "I hate this...I hate that I can't talk about it. I hate that I know I'm losing...I hate that Ellie has to send her kids away, because she knows something is happening. I just can't tell her. I have to find them. I have to."

Dashiell yearned to make his younger sister better, to reassure her that everything will be perfectly okay. He could not; however, do that. Her life was endanger, and all he could do was watch. "Adds, I've decided to stay and help. I have firsthand knowledge about the bombs they've used. I could help. I could ask for a sabbatical from CalTech and stay until this is all over."

"No."

"What you mean, no. Adelaide, I want to help you."

"No"

Dashiell gaped at her no longer drying the dishes, "Why the hell not?" Adelaide tried to cut him off, but he forced his thoughts out, "Seriously, why not? I have helped you before. I've been helping you. I've consulted. I've remodeled my old designs. I've kept your dirty little secrets. I've practically gone back to doing my old job. The one I left for a reason. So, why should I not stay and fight this with you?"

Hiding her face as tears slid down it, she addressed his question, "I don't want you to stay. I don't need you to stay. They don't know about your involvement. You and Lucy are safe, because you stayed far enough away that they wouldn't care about you. I want it to stay that way. People have died for this, and I am not going to put my brother in the ground, because I am scared and alone. I won't be the reason you're dead. Do you understand?"

His hands instinctively reached for her, "I can't let you die knowing that I could have helped to prevent it."

She leaned into him, eyes closed, "Remember when dad used to make this big show of killing the monsters under our beds and in our closets. He would jump and make sound effects just to make sure we knew that they couldn't come after us."

"Yeah, I remember."

"He made it seem so easy. That killing the monsters was as simple as mustering up the courage to open a door or peek under your bed. It's not. The monsters look the same as the heroes, and you're never really sure who's on your side." She halted to catch her breath and look at her brother's troubled face, "When I came home after my first assignment twelve years ago, I cried for so long I thought I would never stop. Dad tried to help, but he only made it worse.

"I caught dad telling mom that he should have protected us better. He should have fought harder. That he should have never let the government get their hands on me, on us. He mentioned that you went to him after Director Chappell contacted you about one of your students. You asked him to use his connections to stop him from being recruited. you told him and I quote, 'Dad, I can't allow this. The director of the Central Intelligence Agency has shown personal interest on a kid that has no business being out on the field. He's brilliant of that there is not doubt, but he's too kind. He has the most compassion out of everyone that I know. I cannot in good conscious send him into a battleground that will kill any goodness in him.' I didn't know you were talking about Spencer then. My dad was just using him as an example. How Spencer and I were so similar. He was mad that he could have helped Spencer by convincing Gideon to go to CalTech. The FBI is softer than the CIA. He was mad that he could do that for Spencer, but he did nothing for me. He didn't know that eventually both of us would be the same. That he couldn't have save us at all even if he had tried just a little bit harder."

Dashiell's grip loosened, "What are you saying?"

Leaving his embrace completely, Addie said, "That Spencer and I never really had a chance. They just made it look like we did. That's the thing about monsters, Dash. They're smart enough to let you think that you are safe until it is too late to do anything. They appear friendly and good until they're not. Monsters don't go bump in the night just to give you the courtesy of you knowing that they are the bad guys out to get you. Monstrosity is equivalent to humanity. We just hate to admit that, because that means that we can't win. We can't defeat humanity without destroying it completely." Again she paused to clean herself up. She finished the dishes and left them on the counter for her brother to dry. Before she joined the others, she ended their conversation, "You can't save us. We were doomed from the beginning. We were always going to end up like this. Spencer and I, we're practically dead already."

She left a stunned Dashiell with a pile of soaking dishes dripping on the floor.

* * *

Henry hated the dark.

He shared that trait with his godfather. He could feel the eyes of all the creatures on him as soon. As the lights flickered off, he was left vulnerable to attack.

He awoke from a nightmare. He cried to announce to all his enemies that he was ready for battle. He cried to warn his mother to run away. He cried to alert his father that he need assistance to bring justice against the cruelty of the night. He cried to force his magical godfather to appear and save him.

Nothing happened. The monsters did not attack. His mother did not run away. His father did not help. Most importantly, his godfather was nowhere in sight.

JJ tried to bring comfort to her son, "Sh, Henry. It's okay. It's okay. It was only a nightmare. You're fine, now. Mommy's with you."

He kept wailing, never faltering once. He called out for his father and his godfather over and over again. His mother was not enough to assure him his safety. He needed someone more, something more. The problem was that Will was on conference and most likely asleep somewhere in Chicago, and Spencer had been acting weird. She could not get a hold of him.

She dialed his number one more time, "Please pick up, Spence."

_Hello, you have reached Dr. Spencer Reid. I cannot come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone. _

She hung up, "God, the one time I need you, Spencer." She approached Henry and circled her arms around him tightly. "It's okay. Henry, it was just a bad dream. Mommy's here, now. Nothing will happen to you. I promise."

Henry wanted to believe his mother, but the evil beasts existed. His mother could not make them go away, so he cried for the one person he knew was magical. He cried for the one person he knew understood his fear. He cried for his wonderful Uncle Spencer.

JJ did not know what to do. She grabbed her phone once more but dialed a different number.

It rung twice before the person picked up, "You better have a good reason for calling me in the middle of the night. You completely ruined my beauty sleep."

"Penelope, I can't get Henry to bed. He woke up from a nightmare about half an hour ago, and he won't stop crying. I tried calming him down, but he keeps crying. It's the first time I can't get him to relax him long enough for him to go back to sleep. I don't know what to do. He keeps asking for Spencer, but he won't pick up."

Penelope was fully awake now. She scrambled on her feet and reached for her home computer system. "I can see where Spencer is and try to reach him through my system. Just hold on. I'm doing it from home, so it's going to be on the slower side." She typed and typed, but no results could be found. She tried again and still nothing. "Sorry, JJ. It looks like Reid has his phone turned off. I can't track him through his phone. I could try through security cameras, but I would need to go to my lair for that to really work."

JJ sighed holding Henry even closer, "No, it's okay. Thanks for trying."

"Do you want me to come over? Maybe between the two of us, we could put him to bed."

One look at her son all puffy-eyed and she agreed, "Yeah, that would be great. Thanks, Pen."

Two hours later, Garcia and JJ were able to put Henry to sleep. Not that it mattered, Henry knew the monsters were still there waiting for him take his guard down. He just quit trying to protect himself.

* * *

Manny hated being trapped.

She knew this was the only way to keep her alive. She was grateful to Adelaide. Everything was wonderful and well-planned out. She did not do this randomly. She cared enough to make sure everything was perfect. It just was that she was going stir-crazy.

She needed to get out of here and face the music. She needed to do something, help someone. She needed to find Coby, so between the two of them, they may just save the rest of the team. She needed to devise a plan to break out of here.

The knob turned. Out stepped Javier looking casual and carrying bags of groceries. "Hey, do you mind helping? I'm going to put these here, and you take them into the kitchen. I'll get the rest outside."

She examined him closely as he did what he announced. He certainly had a strong, muscular form. He would not be an easy target if Manny attached straight on. She could try to outsmart him, but she doubted that he was total idiot. Addie had a reputation for working with smart and talented individuals. She knew from experience how hard it was to impress her, and he absolutely dazzled Addie somehow or he would not be in charge of watching over her.

Maybe, she could convince him to simply allow her to leave and help. He clearly held some sort of affection for Adelaide. She could use that, play on his emotions.

"Hey, Manuela, What do you want to do today?"

Manny sighed, "I want to leave, find Coby, and bring these guys down before someone else dies. Do you think we could that, Ortiz?"

Javier carried on with his actions putting things away, "Or, and I'm just spit balling this, we could watch a movie and make a delicious blend of Mexican and Italian food to celebrate our heritage. Play some card games. I need to teach you how to play viuda. You are going to love it. It's practically poker."

Manny stood there shaking her head, "No. I need to be out there helping. I can't just live indoors for however long this takes playing Mexican poker with you. I can't. This is happening because I couldn't leave it alone even after Addie told me to drop it. I needed to put all of them away. Now, Coby and Quinn and Addie and Spencer are all paying the price for my stupidity. I can't let them die while I sit here being protected by you." There was silence for a moment. "Every single day you are here with me means that there is a day Adelaide is unprotected. It means there is a day where they could get to her. Is that what you want? You want Addie to die."

The tension in his jaw told Manny she hit a nerve, "No, I don't want her to die, but I'm a soldier not a spy. I follow orders. Right not, my orders are to keep you out of trouble. Adelaide cannot afford to lose concentration worrying over you, so me being here is helping her. Now, I have two romantic comedies with Ryan Gosling, a sci-fi flick, some movie about Lincoln and all six _Fast and Furious_ movies. Which one would you like to see first?"

Today was not going to be the day she gained freedom. This meant she was going to need to kick his ass unconscious before she walked out that door. Nothing was stopping her. She was going to help fight those beasts, that wickedness, if it were the last thing she ever did.

* * *

Susana hated the fact that she had to seat in this office again after what she did last night.

She felt dirty, unclean. She felt like the world knew she was liar. The world was pointing in her direction, and it felt disgust by her presence. Susana could not sit in this chair for a second more, or she would explode from the guilt.

He made it sound so reasonable, so right. His musical voice drenched her with honey-glazed words. When she finally saw him in person, his sultry dark eyes, handsome face, and crooked smirk won her over. She permitted him to bewitch her entirely without much resistance from her side.

"You do not look good today, Susana."

She peeked to see Dr. Lancaster's brooding expression and eyes fussing over her. Before Susana attempted to say anything. Adelaide continued, "Take the day off. There is not much to do anyway. I did have a special assignment, but that most definitely can wait until tomorrow. If I need anything. I am sure I can borrow an assistant from someone else in this hall. You feel ill, and I don't want you getting worse. Go home." She walked into her office and closed the door.

Packing up her things, her sickness intensified. She thought Lancaster a bitch, then she realized the real demon found life deep within her.


	8. Powerful Motivator

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU.**

**A/N: I want to begin my apologizing. I know I said this one was suppose to be out before I began school again, but a close friend of mine died unexpectedly. Everything else was set aside and I just focused on that for awhile. It has been a difficult last couple of weeks. **

**I have no idea when the next chapter will be finished since I did not have time to officially start it (I have an outline all mapped out; all I need is to actually fill in the smaller details). Do not expect sooner than a week from now. **

**As for the story, Many of you have been wondering about Reid. He will not make an appearance until chapter 9 or 10 if you count the prologue. I am sorry for the lack of Reid in a story built upon his character. I just have to establish other things first before we can carry on with his side of the story. I miss writing him more than I thought I would, so I cannot imagine what it is like reading this and having no Reid. Just one more chapter after this one before we meet with him again, and they are both set to be shorter.**

**I still have no beta, so there will be some mistakes. I try to get them all, but sometimes I miss a few. If you see any, please let me know. **

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. I just pretend that I do, because it brings me joy. **

**Chapter 7: Powerful Motivator**

**"If Christ is God, He cannot sin, and if suffering is a sin in and by itself, He could not have suffered and died for us. However, since He took the most horrific death to redeem us, He showed us in fact that suffering and pain have a great power."-E.A. Bucchianeri **

Giggles mixed into the air like poisoned wine, a sweet bitterness destroying happiness. Hotch could not enjoy the day off with his son for the very same reasoning the laughter now seemed to wonderful to relish completely. Reid's life barricaded all other thoughts from becoming to prominent in his mind. Lately, only Jack appeared to be more important than finding Reid and helping him in any way he could. The thing was that Hotch could not think of a way to reach him and offer him that help.

"You know we can all see the worry on your face, even Jack."

Hotch moved his head to catch Jessica watching him, eyes intent on discovering all of his secrets. Sighing, he closed his own eyes, "I am trying not to let work get to me, but...Reid is in trouble, and I don't know for what or how to help him. Jessica, how do I help him?"

Jessica sat next to him, "I don't know, but I think that maybe you should talk to him. Here, you are suffering over not knowing when all you have to do is ask him."

Not knowing how to respond, silence thinned the air. The only relieve they received was the sight of their children. Jack noticed his father's gaze and smiled in his direction. That smile carried Hotch until the end of the day. Thanking Jessica and her family for having them over, he grabbed Jack's hand and headed for his car.

On the drive home, Jack looked at his dad and asked, "Hey, dad, everything okay?"

Grasping the wheel, Hotch answered, "Of course, buddy. Why do you ask?"

Fidgeting in his seat, Jack replied, "You just seem worried, and you aren't sleeping. I know because you woke me up the other day. Is everything okay? You only get like this when something is wrong with work. Is something wrong? Is Uncle Dave okay? What about the rest of the team, are they okay?"

Water formed in his eyes, but he refused to let them show. He gathered some strength to end his day, "They are all fine. Everything is fine."

Nodding his head, Jack waited the last few minutes before climbing out of the car when it stopped. He led his father into the building, up the stairs and right into their apartment. He went in his room without seeing his father's face. He smelled the tension. He sensed the worry. He knew a lie when he heard one. He wanted nothing more than believe his dad, yet he knew better.

Getting ready for bed, Jack slipped through his sheets. The door squeaked announcing his dad. He feigned sleep and listened to his dad hoping he would reveal something to a dreaming son.

"Everything is fine. Don't you worry. Good night, buddy."

Disappointed but not surprised, Jack anticipated the darkness. He desired a world filled with happiness and love and most importantly a world with no monsters making his family suffer. They had all lived through enough pain and sorrow. Whoever was in trouble had his father in more worry than he has ever seen. He knew that the person in the middle of it all made a mistake. His father was noble and kind and compassionate. He knew that his dad would never let this go, because so many people were in pain. His father was not going to stop until the person responsible was put away. He willingly welcomed sleep understanding that even if danger lurked causing hurt it would only lead to something powerful. It would cause his dad to find the will to carry on and end all suffering.

* * *

A man looked at his hand intertwined with another. He grinned saying, "I love you."

A woman laughed, "I love you, too."

As the happy couple wandered the park holding hands and sharing their smiles to one another, a shadow crept behind them burning their imagine into his dark and twisted mind. He would end all happiness. He would end all love. He would end them.

Just a few moments passed before the thump of a falling figure sounded and the scream of his companion rung in the air being heard by no one but the culprit.

That love once declared shattered in an instant as the green-faced man stuffed them in his car. He drove away with terrified friends and a new-found sense of pride. He fell asleep respecting himself for the first time in a long while.

* * *

His phone's buzzing woke him from his nap. He had been working well into the night on his new robotics design. "Hello."

The voice on the other side reached his ear in a harsh yet hushed manner, "Hey, Dash. Did I wake you?"

Rubbing his left eye, Dashiell yawned, "No...of course not."

"It sounds like I woke you."

"Well, you didn't."

Ready to get back on the subject, the voice dropped it, "Okay, well, I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

Dashiell's sleepiness washed away with the sound of his seriousness. He knew exactly what this was about, "Sure, Owen. I have all the time in the world for my favorite brother-in-law."

Owen continued, "I want to offer Addie my help in any way that I can. Ellie would hate me for saying this, because she wants both of us as far away from her job as possible. But I can't just stand and watch. I know something big is going on, and I am in a good position to give some help. I have friends with money and power. I work under the goddamn Attorney General most of the time."

Dashiell interrupted his monologue, "Hey, hey, hey...Owen, Eloise knows what she is doing. You want no part of this. I am not officially a part of this. Addie is not taking any of our help, because that is her job. A job she may not have picked for herself but one she prides herself on. She is not going to take your help as she should."

"I can't watch my family suffer without doing anything about it, without standing up for them. There is this powerful force telling me that my family needs me. Adelaide needs someone in her corner, and I just want to be in her corner."

Dashiell sighed, "Owen, don't be the guy in her corner. The guy in her corner always dies. Addie would not want you in her corner. People closest to her in that line of work always end up dead. You don't want be that guy. Leave that position for someone else, someone we won't be miss. We won't grieve. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but..."

"No, buts. Leave it alone. Carry on with your life. Actually, go to New York with your sister and take Ellie with you. Don't be here. I'm headed to California, because she does not want us near."

"Maybe, she's wrong."

Dashiell cringed, "No, she's never wrong. Look, don't do anything stupid. Hang up, ask for some time off, and go somewhere you think you and Eloise will be safe. If you can without rising suspicion, take mom and dad with you. If you can't, don't worry about. I'm sure Adds will take care of it."

The breathing on the other end was raspy and sporadic. Owen was displeased at the advice Dashiell had given him, "Fine. Look, I have a meeting. If you change your mind about this whole thing, please, please call me."

They hung up, and Dashiell felt alone. As he sat there in the dark, only one thought crossed his mind in the next ten minutes: this must be how Adelaide constantly feels when she must make a decision about the big stuff, whatever that stuff may be. He did not like it, and thanked the heavens that her job was not his job. He slowly remembered that once upon a time it could have been. If his parents had not been surprised by an unexpected pregnancy, he would had been in her position.

Rubbing his face, he argued with himself. He knew that the smart thing to do would be to fly far away from DC, yet the turmoil laid in the guilt churning his stomach. Nope, he could not do it. Owen's force may be telling him to run into the line of fire, but his force screamed to duck and cover. He called to confirm his flight, and finished packing.

He would be gone by the end of the day.

* * *

He hated them.

They ruined his beautiful work, and now he roamed the night for another couple just as perfect, just as wonderful. How in the hell was he suppose to that? Tiptoeing, he heard voices whispering and laughing and cooing to one another.

The woman was amazing, blond hair, thin, medium height. The man was tall and broad. He looked strong and handsome in the moonlight. They would be brilliant even better than the last two whom did not last. They turned on each other faster than he would have liked.

These two would do better than them. It would be beautiful and magical and powerful. His fingers twitched in anticipation of the blood and the screams and the tears. Not able to hold it together, he attacked much like the time before this with the man landing on the ground and the woman crying into the void.

Driving off, he smiled to himself pleased with his new conquests.

* * *

Big laughter burst through the glass office doors into he bullpen as Morgan and Glover walked out of the elevator and through those doors.

"Hey, it doesn't matter anyway. I knew this would be the end, but I ignored it and took the job anyway. I must've wanted her to leave me."

Morgan's laugh died down with the mention of the failed marriage. He held no experience in that area to be able to give him any real advice. Maybe, he should send him toward Rossi's office.

Any chance of having a heart to heart disappeared once Garcia paraded pass them and straight into the Hotch's office. They talked briefly before joining the rest of them in the bullpen.

Hotch marched into the conference room announcing, "We have case."

Morgan analyzed the situation. By their boss's appearance and Garcia's frown, this one was not going to end well. Searching for the rest of his team, they all found themselves in the room. He sat in his usual seat turning to talk to Reid. "Sorry, Reid's always here. It's kinda weird when he's not."

Glover chuckled, "He doesn't miss work much does he."

"Pretty Boy? Only when Hotch drags him out of this building."

Garcia gripped the remote control, "Prepare yourselves, my heroes with white hats. This one is a dozy. We are headed to Washington state to help the police solve the gruesome deaths of Maya Finn-Davis, Trevor Cox, and Timothy and Allison Silverman. The women had been repeatedly raped and eventually stabbed, while the men had been castrated and shot. Women found a day before the men, but relatively in the same type of location. All four of them had been found by a beach."

JJ spoke first, "Well, something about couples angers him. It could mean that he recently lost his own significant other."

Taking his cues from her, Glover added, "I imagination he lost a wife or a girlfriend to another man. You don't show that much anger to both parties unless the man was not you."

Hotch turned to Garcia, "Was there any DNA recovered from the bodies."

Garcia shook her head, "No, sir. He used a condom when he raped both women and gloves when he did everything else. Both bodies were relatively clean. No evidence found."

Rossi stared at the pictures, "There was only two days between the police finding the first couple and the abduction of the second. We are running on borrowed time here. We already lost a day, if he keeps to the same schedule."

Hotch agreed proclaiming, "Which is why we are headed to Kent now. Wheels up in thirty."

Everyone sprang up from their chairs and headed out but Morgan. He simply glared at his tablet with all the information they had on the case.

Walking closer to him, Garcia asked, "Hey, Hot Stuff, you okay?"

Morgan stood up and faced her, "This case is one of those cases were everyone knows it would go a lot faster, a lot smoother, if Reid was here. This one is not going to end well, Baby Girl. I know it. It won't end they we want it, not without Reid."

He left Garcia trembling in his wake. Fear was just a powerful motivator as pain was. She was going to find Reid, if it killed her. She stomped toward her lair, not knowing that the person on her mind had just entered his own lair in the opposite direction.

* * *

Jonas hated driving which was why he had been so thankful that Boston was not that far from DC.

Hasim hung up the phone, "Well, you see that guy, right there." He pointed to an averaged sized man with chestnut hair. "We have to get him. We can't screw this up. Nolan and Adil messed up in London and let one of the suspects get away. We follow him. We wait for the best opportunity."

Jonas nodded, "Yeah, I got it. Let's go eat. I'm starving, and he's just sitting there."

Hasim agreed and went to get some food as Jonas kept watch. They needed this. They needed a win. Those murders were going to pay for what they had done, for what they were doing to this world. Anger and pain were powerful manipulator. It always got what it wanted in the end.

* * *

He needed another couple. The others were gone, and he needed another one. He wanted another.

The night came and he followed a lovely brunette home who had a husband and baby waiting for her arrival. She went in and an hour later came out with her husband. Baby was inside with a sitter. He waited for two hours before he snatched them up just like the last two.

Husband was tall and firm. Wife was thin and beautiful. They were perfect.

* * *

Adelaide rarely left her office on a good day, but lately only an emergency would coax her out. She desired to find these people and bury them before she had to bury anyone she knew.

Calling her one trusted friend, she wished for a days rest.

"Hello."

Addie sighed in relief, "Hey, Javi. I need you to do something."

"Sure. Anything."

"Do you think you can get away from watching Manny for a few hours. I want you to do another sweep of Spencer's apartment. I have something for him that he desperately needs."

"I don't know. I mean if I leave who's going to keep an eye on her. Someone has to stay, if I am gone for more than an hour."

Automatically, Adelaide's hands cradled her face, "Fine, Can you just give him something. I have a message for him. It should not take long. I would send Susana, but I don't want everyone knowing about Spencer."

"Got it. I'll leave in the middle of the morning. Just send me a shout when it looks like he's coming home."

"Thank you."

"No problem, Adds."

As Javier hung up, Adelaide stilled for a minute. Her heart raced and tears ran down her face. She was hurting, and she was suffering, and so was he. His pain came first. Spencer always came first. Pain made you realize what you love the most, what you scares you the most. Losing him frightened her, and she would do anything and everything to endure his safety. Something great and powerful was forcing her to ensure it.


	9. So the Fight Begins

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU.**

**A/N: Hello, internet. I am back with another chapter, though there is still no Reid in this. Don't you worry, because there is Emily. She will make her appearance in the end of this chapter. I know a few of you have been wondering when she was coming back seeing as Manny (someone else that will be in this chapter) worked under her. Well, you will find out what has been happening in INTERPOL. **

**You also get to see Blackwell again. Yay! I actually love writing him. He is mean and egotistical and maybe even a little dim. I adore him, and I hope you like him too or at least love to hate him. **

**Read and enjoy the chapter. Please review. I would actually love to know which of the original characters is your favorite. Let me know by review or by PM. I want to know which types of characters interest you and which types I should just avoid. This story has a lot of characters, and I want to make sure I am not boring you with any of my own simply because I love them. **

**Still no beta, so bear with me and all of my mistakes. Now, back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. That lovely privilege belongs to CBS, though I am tempted to sell my soul to the devil just to buy it off them and do the show justice. I get frustrated at the show runners sometimes. I think we all do. **

**Chapter 8: So the Fight Begins**

**"It gives me strength to have somebody to fight for; I can never fight for myself, but, for others, I can kill."-Emilie Autumn **

He knew Adelaide had been disappointed with him. He hated that particular feeling pumping into his system. It distracted him from the job at hand.

And as the voice sneaked behind him, he was glad he was not distracted, "So...you're back again. I hope you at least get paid to babysit me."

Turning around, Javier playful eyed Manny, "Yep, babysitting you is the best job I have had in a long while. I'm embarrassed to say that. How was your night?"

She walked toward the kitchen. Pulling the fridge door, she called back, "Oh, my night was the best. I watched some movies, ate some takeout. I had this big idiot watching my every move. It was completely creepy." She moved to the breakfast bar where Javier currently read his paper with orange juice in one hand and leftovers in the other, "But, when you're this beautiful, a creep or two is expected. How about you big guy? How was your night?"

Peering through his lashes, he responded, "Oh, nothing special. I had to work all night. Didn't sleep a wink. I have this really snippy client, completely ungrateful for her position. She is something else. Let me tell you." He whistled to make his point clearer.

Manny gulped down her breakfast, and quickly left him behind in the kitchen heading for the living room. Of course, he thought she should be thankful for her rescue except now she was useless to the cause. Adelaide would never put Reid in this place. No, Reid would be so anger with her that she would never even consider dragging him away from the case, dragging him from the possibility from catching the bad guy and saving everyone from certain death. Of course, he also was not a moron who simply searched for information without really thinking about the consequences of her actions until it was too late. He would have thought of every outcome and prepared for everything.

Now, he had to deal with the fallout of her own stupidity. She should be appreciative of Addie's kindness. She could have let her die. She should have let her die. It was the reasonable thing to do, but Adelaide was the best person on the planet. Her compassion for all of them would not allow her to just sit back and watch everything burn for the sake of her own life. It was what made her fantastic at her job. She was thorough and precise.

A deep voice renewed her reality, "Hey, Manny, I didn't mean anything by that. I get it. You got cabin fever. I would hate all of this. I don't want to be here babysitting you probably even more than you don't want to be babysat. It's just that I have to do this and you're not making this any easier."

Manny raised her eyebrow, "Well, then let's not be here. Let's go out there and kick some ass. Let's find them and make them pay for all the damage they have done. I have the information we need to arrest them or we could just kill them. Either way is perfectly fine with me. I just want to be out there doing something to help instead of being trapped here doing nothing."

Javier sighed, "I can't because if you go out there you will die and that can't happen. Addie is already unhappy with me, so I don't want to add another thing to the list of reasons why she should be furious with me. I don't need that."

Manny settled herself on a the couch burying her face in her hands. With shallow breaths, she looked up, "Why do you care about what she wants? Why do you care about her feelings and how she wants things? Why? Why do you care about her so damn much?"

He ambled to her gentling answering her questions, "Because she is a good person. I care because she didn't have to give me the job of looking after you. I care because I should be taking care of her, bringing her takeout, keeping her safe. I care because instead of doing all that she told me to go and get you and keep you safe. I care because no one on this planet is kinder than Adelaide. I care because right now she doesn't know who to trust, but she still sent me away. I care because she does, and if she cares I know it's important. I know it matters. I care because I owe it to her to care."

"What did she do for you that made you so god damn faithful to her, Ortiz?"

Javier smiled, "That's a story for another time."

"If we both make it out of this, will you tell me?"

"Maybe," he walked away from here after that. He went straight to his spot of the breakfast bar. He needed air to breathe. He needed Addie to calm him down. He was a mess before he went in from the interview with her. He lost hope in humanity. He was certain that everyone just wanted to use him for their own personal gain, but his friend insisted that he meet with this intellectual playing high-level bureaucrat from the DOD. He absolutely needed to talk this girl, so he forced himself to the interview.

She was something special, something extraordinary. How she managed to remain kind and selfless with the type of job she held was beyond him. She gave him hope that nothing was as bleak as it looked. She gave him the love he lost for life a long time ago. She gave him faith in humanity. Most importantly, she gave him a reason to keep fighting the good fight against all of the injustice in the world.

* * *

Six days flew by without a result. Six days and another couple died. Six days and another couple had gone missing. Six days and they were all exhausted sitting in a conference room with no tangible leads. Six days and all any one of them could think about was the fact that they needed Reid to solve this case.

JJ bravely said it, "I can't help but think that maybe we need Reid for this one."

Morgan nodded his agreement. Both Hotch and Rossi hated to admit that one member could have so much influence over their success on a case. They were supposed to be a team, yet right now all they needed was Reid to bring one sick monster to justice.

Glover stared, "I know his a genius, but he can't be that good. I mean Rossi alone has been doing this for about the amount of years he has been alive."

Rossi acknowledge that, "That may be true, but I can already think of at least ten cases we could not have solved without Boy Wonder, and that is just from the top of my head."

Glover scanned his team's faces. They all expressed the same thing, "Come on. I have been a part of this team for about a month now give or take. He has been away for most of that time. We have been solving cases without his input just fine, so we can solve this one."

Hotch appreciated Glover trying to rally everyone together, but he knew a hopeless case when he saw one. They all thought to much in the box. They needed someone who thought just a little differently to crack this case wide open. They needed someone who understood their unsubs better than any of them ever could. Reid was that person.

A phone buzzed. Morgan answered, "Hey, Babygirl. Give me some good news."

Garcia sighed, "Well, my Chocolate God, you may want to leave because this is most definitely not that news. The Millers were clean just like the previous couples, though the did have a daughter. She just turned three about nine days ago. Claire Miller was raped and stabbed. Anthony Miller was castrated and shot. This scene paints the same disturbing picture as the last two. What I can tell you is Lewis West and Marley McGuire tell us a little more. Marley and Lewis have been dating for the past two years. Lewis West was twenty-four years old and a boxer. He put up a fight. Though the blood found was not in the system anywhere, I can tell you that he was severely wounded."

JJ asked, "Is that it, Garcia?"

"No, my lovely blonde. Marley McGuire has recently graduated from Seattle Pacific University which if any of you have been paying attention is where Allison Silverman worked. Maya Finn-Davis had just visited their campus. She was considering getting her Masters there as I found her application on her computer. I think, my lovely crime fighters, I have found your connection."

Hotch detested this next part, "Garcia what about the Millers. Not one of them was a student or an employee."

"Well, Bossman, Claire Miller worked at a bank near by. She could often been seen on campus taking a walk during her lunch break."

Morgan talked first, "Well, at least now we know where he is picking his victims."

Hotch focused on Garcia, "Is that it? Do you have anything else, Garcia?"

"Sorry, loves. That's all on my end."

Glover sprang up from his seat, "Well, it looks like we have new scenery to cover."

Morgan nodded at him also leaving his seat. He spoke, "Hey, Babygirl. Can you do me a favor?"

"For you, mon ami, anything?"

Morgan slid into his jacket readying himself to join Glover on a road trip, "Can you give Reid a call? I have been trying put he won't pick up. I'm thinking you may have a better shot at it. I want him to look at this case. We're missing something, I know it, and I think he may be able to find whatever we're missing."

Garcia sighed, "This is most definitely something I can do and with great pleasure. Garcia out."

Hotch turned around to face Glover, "Okay, You and Morgan need to drive out to Seattle. Look into their case filings. He is obviously stalking the women. If we are lucky, maybe one filed a stalking report that fell through the cracks. JJ, I need you to talk to the family's again. There has to be a reason why he picks them from Seattle and drives them all to Kent. Rossi, go back to the medical examiner. Lewis West's body should tells something different compared to the others."

Mind wandering, Hotch closed his eyes. His thoughts conjured up a picture of a beautiful girl with pigtails and a pretty pink dress. He would find this man and end him just for that little girl who now had to grow up without the love and guidance of her parents. He finally made the mistake Aaron Hotchner had been needing. He gave them an incentive to never give up, a reason to go in with guns blazing.

* * *

Cruz's stomach churned as he walked toward Director Blackwell's office. These meetings never meant anything good. They meant something very, very bad. After everything that happened in Texas, he had expected this call. The thing was that happened months ago.

Mateo Cruz was a man smart enough to know that this was personal for the director. If it was personal, Cruz acknowledge the possibility that his leniency with his most successful team was about to bite him in the ass. He was about to get a stern talking to about the BAU.

He knocked twice and did not have to wait long before a voice boomed, "Come on in Matt."

Swiftly, he walked to a chair in front of the wooden desk. He showed no signs of distress or worry, no signs that he knew what was about to happen.

Blackwell began the conversation, "Well, I am not a believer of pleasantries or beating around the bush. I will just be blunt. Cruz, we have a massive problem. You have not been doing your job correctly. Now, I have given you plenty of time to adjust to it, so now it is the time to discuss the problems that you have yet to fix."

Cruz masked his true feelings with a scrunched up forehead, "I don't understand. What problems? We have one of the highest success rates in the Bureau. All of my subordinates are not just merely competent, but they are the best in their fields. We receive glowing reviews from all of the LEOs we encounter and all the other departments we have coordinated with. I don't see where the problems would be?"

"I don't find you to be a stupid man, Cruz. I am well aware how astute you can be, so I imagine you know exactly to what I am referring. Either way, let me be frank. I do not approve of the way you have been handling Team A from the Behavioral Analysis Unit. You have been granting them too much leeway. You need to reign them in. Shorten their leash, or I am going to have to rearrange some things."

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

Leaning into his chair, he smiled, "I want you to send bring in Agent Kirk from Human Trafficking. I want her to replace Dr. Reid."

Cruz snapped his neck to take a good look at Blackwell. With fire in his stare, Cruz refused, "No. I will not let Reid get replaced with some newbie that will not be able to do the job half as well. They are my number one team. I refuse to ruin a good thing. Come on. They just got a new member whom I am not entirely sure will work out, and you want to add another new member. Are you trying to end their impeccable record."

"I believe it was not too long ago that they did not find a bomber that killed a lot of civilian lives. I am forced to think it may be time to change the dynamics of that team."

"No."

His eyebrows squeezed together and his eyes formed slits, "You do not understand. Dr. Reid has been asked to transfer over to different departments many times over. Though I don't claim to understand how he thinks, I believe it is time for him to accept that promotion."

Cruz stood up, "I am not going to allow for you to just break that team up for your own amusement. I have no idea what you have against that team, but you just can't..."

Blackwell interrupted, "Are you saying that Dr. Reid has not done extraordinary work worthy of a promotion? He is going to be the head of another department."

"Of course not. I just..."

He pulled himself near his desk, "Well, then...If you are not going to announce Dr. Reid's promotion, I am forced to assume someone is hindering his career. If that is the truth, then fowl play is at hand. I am going to have to fire someone to make sure that nothing awful is happening."

Cruz's mind ran faster than normal, "If Reid does not want the promotion, and I can prove that no one was meddling in his decision-making will you let this go?"

"I guess I will have to."

He straightened up, "Okay." He marched out of the office to the elevator. He had to warn the team without being direct. He needed to be subtle. He should thankful that Blackwell had the decency of telling him because now he had a goal in mind. He had a goal for which he would fight tooth and nail.

* * *

No one had heard from Manuela for over a week now, and Emily became worried. She did not like the fact that one of her subordinates was missing with no trace of where she had gone.

Emily strutted into Manny's office hoping for some sort of clue of her whereabouts. Nothing screamed out to her, yelling that they were the answer. All that she saw was the research she conducted before she disappeared. Papers scattered all over her desk about a bombing in the states: location, number of deaths, a list of investigators. What stood out was the list of all possible targets for the next attack.

Giving herself a mental note to call Homeland Security about this possible threat, she carried on looking for her answer. Emily glossed over profiling her employee, but she was getting extremely desperate.

Sitting on Manny's desk chair, Emily closed her eyes. Think like her. Where would Manuela Ferro hide sensitive information? Where would she put the important things she finds that may or may not be part of her assignment? She had been acting strange. Why had she been acting strange? Think of her background. She was practically a spy for the government until she came here. Here, all she did was paperwork mostly. She gave up being active in he field to be an analyst for INTERPOL. Why would she do that? She's not old enough to be forced out of combat. She choose not to be in the frontlines. Why? Why would she do that?

It took Emily ten minutes to notice the similarities to her own past. It took her even longer to be able to profile Manny correctly to find the same drive stashed away on the left side of her desk on the bottom drawer. Manny was naturally intelligent, but she also had years of experience in this line of work. She knew all the procedures. The first place anyone would look would be the safe each person had in their office. She would never risk someone finding it there. Manny was right handed, so the next place would be that side of the desk. Nothing would be there. She was paranoid, yet she did not exhibit the fear most people did in this situation. Not the way Emily did when Doyle came after her.

She knew someone was coming, but she knew she had an escape, and out. Is that why she was missing? Did someone she trusted give her asylum?

It did not matter? Emily grabbed the drive. She fixed herself to be more comfortable as she place the drive into the computer to see whatever information that was worthy of Manny's sacrifice. Or her merely her disappearance Emily reminder herself. Manny could still be alive.

As she scanned through it all, Emily's heart pounded. She recognized all of this. Manny had been CIA, and this was the mission that ended her. She knew that feeling. There were codenames and listings of agencies involved. Operation Casurus was both successful and unsuccessful. The team stopped three major terrorist attacks around the world by infiltrating the network, but they were not able to kill off that branch completely.

She did a double take when her eyes fell on the fact that one of the team members was from the Bureau. Not many people from the FBI qualified for this type of operation. She could only think of a few from her time there that could be considered.

Some of the bombs this branched used were the same as the bomb attacks that happened not that long in the United States. She scanned the desk for the research Manny had on those attacks. They did not catch the culprit, but the FBI was behind the investigation. She skimmed through the names again. Her old team was the lead. They hardly ever go home without the criminal behind bars or behind dirt.

Her eyebrows rose and mouth opened more with every passing thought. Some of the few FBI agents qualified for Operation Casurus were with this team. It no longer was about Manny. It was personal. She planned to skip the call to Homeland Security and go straight to the source. She needed to call Hotch and she was beginning to assume Hotch needed her to call.

Picking up her cell, she flashed through her contacts. Finding the number, she clicked on the name she wanted. Ringing and more ringing, she finally said, "Hey, I need the jet. I am headed to DC. I have information they may find interesting. And before you go there, I am going." She hung up before any argument could commence.

She stalked with all the files to her own office. Placing them on her desk, she wen around it to find a vital piece of equipment. She felt the gun in her hand and pumped it. Manny was an employee, and if she stretched it a friend. Her team, though, her team was her family. No one was going to hurt her family. If they were a part of this, she was ready for battle no matter how long it would take. With fire in her eyes, she fought in wars before this. Difference was this was not about survival but about love.

She could kill for love and leave without nightmares haunting her.


	10. Alone in Misery

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU.**

**A/N: Hello, fellow fans! I'm sorry this took so long. I just finished midterms and started break. I am really sorry. All of you are real troopers for waiting for updates. As a reward, I am pleased to announce that Reid is coming back with vengeance. Not really, but he is indeed back in this chapter. We get a little glimpse of what he has been up to all this time. **

**If any of you want to give me suggestions of any sort, I am willing to listen.**

**I do not have a beta, so I apologize for the mistakes. I also want to apologize for the case profiler. I am not good at those, though I do feel like I am improving. I always feel like what makes sense to me and in my head does not actually work. I am so sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. If I could, I would buy it and undo every mistake they have made along the way. Alas, I cannot. I would settle for being a writer for the show, but that is merely a dream. **

**Chapter Nine: Alone in Misery **

**"I'm lonely. And I am lonely in some horribly deep way and for a flash of an instant, I can see just how lonely, and how deep this feeling runs. And it scares the shit out of my to be this lonely because it seems catastrophic."-Augusten Burroughs**

She recognized that she should have known it would end like this. As she stared at the barrel of a gun, she regretted everything she had done in the last couple weeks. Betraying her country, she would die a traitor. Closing her eyes, she whispered her apology. She hoped that they would forgive her. She hoped that the families of those she inadvertently murdered would be merciful.

Her mother raised her to be better, she failed her miserably. Her knees bled from the hard stone weathering them down. She cried as her came to a close.

No longer useful, her body was left on an empty road. Animals chewed on her lifeless body as two days gone before her mother acknowledged that her only daughter was missing. With that report, they searched for her. They searched for a somewhat plain young woman of twenty-six years of age who always wore suites tailored to perfection. They searched for a red-head about five foot seven and a little on the thin side. They searched for Susana Hand.

As they found a grim scene at the end of the road to nowhere, they realized that Susana Hand was no more but a bloody and abused corpse. Her mother screamed in agony at the loss of her only daughter over the sound of a new cop vomiting at the sight of such a grotesque display of human remains.

Susana Hand's body was carried away. Her mother's world collapsed in on itself as she now knew that she no longer had a daughter. Now, she was all alone in this despicable universe. She detested the loneliness encompassing her life. She detested the world that took away the only thing that brought her joy. Susana Hand was no more, and she took her mother with her into the depths solitude.

* * *

Garcia needed to find Reid as soon as possible. The case was going from bad to worse, and she loathed for Morgan to be right about this-for this to be the awful case he predicted it would be. She knew that Reid could break this case wide open, if she could get her hands on him.

"Spencer William Reid, when I find you, I am going to end you for disappearing on us. Where the hell could you be?"

She sat in her dark lair with fingers dancing on her keys. She hacked her way to an answer, but she hit a dead end. As her screen froze in the middle of her investigation, her brows lowered and her lips pressed together. She needed backup.

"Son of a bitch. How in the world..."

She sprang to her feet and went on a search for a whole new person. She went to look for Kevin for she most definitely could not do this without some assistance.

* * *

He hated himself right now. He wanted to run to her calls and be there every time he was needed, but like the time he grieved Maeve he must think about himself first.

Reid knew that virus would take awhile to fix even for Garcia. She would lean on Kevin for support. He found himself about an hour or two to finish this and head home before anyone noticed.

His office door locked him away from any comfort and reassurance the outside world could grant. The grey walls reminded him of all those things he wanted to forget, reminded him of the incident that caused all of this in the first place. Eyes twitching from the long hours, he rubbed his face and yawned. He really must take a nap, but first he needed to finish this.

There had been new developments on Operation Casurus, the most important being that someone had downloaded all the information to Interpol headquarters in London. He was uncertain how much Adelaide knew, but he realized that if Manny dived into the deep end of this, Emily's arrival to the States was only a matter of time.

He pondered what he should. Should he come clean to his team the moment they come back from their case? Should he call Addie and ask for asylum before they get to him?

Reid ambled his way to a safe three feet away. Kneeling, he twisted the knob and popped the safe door open. Inside were passports, different types of currency, and many kinds of documents. He stuffed the money and passports further into the safe, but the documents slipped into his hands.

Standing up, he stepped toward his desk. He flipped through the pages. They spelled out his life away from his team. All of the cases he solved; all of classifies information to which he was privy. Those flimsy pieces of paper summed up his life's secrets.

He could tell Emily. She had enough clearance and pull to clear the rest. That was what Manny wanted of him. She wanted him to trust someone other than Addie, because Addie could die without warning. He needed someone not too directly involved. Manny knew Emily could be that person; knew that his team could be the shoulders he so desperately required.

He turned to face the computer. The screen spoke of his time in Northeastern Africa and Middle East, spoke of his time with a team that was now slowly disappearing. Printing, he added that particular mission to the stack of documents.

If anything happened to him, everything was here. He knew Addie would figure it out, and with Emily coming to Quantico, she would not be alone. His most beloved team would help her anyway they could. He ensured it, as he left something personal for his team. Something they would only see if he was not there to help them in person.

For now, he sat in an empty room wishing his sleepiness away and hoping for the moment where all of this was done and over. He just wanted to sulk in solitude.

Peering over to the right, his eyes captured the images of a bouquet of purple and blue irises. He stretched for the note...

_Meet me in the cave when it opens. Don't be late. _

Crumbling the piece of paper, he would go home, call Garcia, and give her what she asked; then, he would go to the cave.

* * *

She hated being alone. Her mother used to tell her that loneliness was a part of life. That there would always be moments where you could only be isolated from everyone else and that is exactly how you would survive.

She hated being alone, especially now. She was not stupid. She was more than aware that she was going to die in this old and dingy basement. That crazy man had killed her love and now was going to dispose of her. It was only natural. Why would he want to keep her around when she saw what she saw?

She was going to die dirty, cold, and scared. Most significantly, she was going to die alone. Oh, God, she hated being alone.

* * *

JJ acknowledged this as the hardest part when an obstacle seemed too difficult to overcome. Lewis West's body did not say as much as they wished it did. Marley McGuire's body was nowhere to be found. The female bodies where found first, but Lewis's body was left where they were taken (missing only hours), yet Marley was still missing.

She said, "So...are we back to square one. He went off script. What are we suppose to do now?"

Hotch stared at the murder board. He had no idea how to answer JJ's question. The unsub's new MO was too different. There profile was almost useless now. "No, we take into account the changes. What has happened for him to radically diverge from his MO?"

Rossi moved his head from JJ to Hotch, "Well, we showed up. The police have cut off all transportation from and to the beaches on our recommendation."

Hotch nodded, "Okay, so does that mean that he is keeping Marley for a longer period of time because we ruined his dumpsite, or something else? Does he have her because he can't go out hunting without risk, or because she provides him with something the others don't?"

JJ sighed, "Either way, Marley McGuire is all alone with that lunatic far longer than she should be."

They stood. Not one of them sat on the chairs the Kent Police Department provided for them. If Marley was suffering, they were more than willing to sacrifice the luxury of sitting. In the silence, all three of them thought about their current failure and the piece they were missing. They thought about Reid and how they would never take him for granted again.

For now, they embraced the desolate sting of the air and carried on with the profile.

* * *

Capital Plaza Apartments was a rather historical landmark. It had inhabitants older than the current president had been alive, inhabitants that have lived there all their lives. It was no wonder that Dr. Spencer Reid chose to live there.

As he climbed the stairs with hands holding grocery bags, number 23 never appealed to him more. He wanted to crawl into his bed and drown himself within the sheets. He wiggled his fingers into his pockets in search for his keys. Nimble and swift, he pulled them out and opened the door.

With every step, he formulated a plan of what to say to Garcia. He had been keeping up with the case, and this one was a doozy. He had his own profile and was ready for any of the questions Garcia could throw at him. He would tell her about his nervous breakdown and the failure of his past relationship. He should probably mention that Marley McGuire had a personal connection to the unsub, He made a list of the most likely candidates, though he was sure he knew who did it. If she did not ask, he could not tell her. Somethings his team had to figure it out all on their own.

He placed the grocery bags on his kitchen counter and walked to his living room to settle himself on his couch. Placing his files on the coffee table, he dialed Garcia's number.

"Sweet Cheeks! Oh, you finally answered."

Acting flustered, he replied, "Um...yes. Is everything okay, Garcia?"

"No, it is not. My babies, my computers, are acting weird, and then my other babies,you guys, need your expertise. My Chocolate Thunder called yesterday asking to see if I could get a hold of you. Apparently, they are having a rough go of it without their handsome doctor that...has...been MIA lately. I don't know what you think you are doing, but Reid we worry..."

He interrupted her, "Garcia, I apologize for not answering your calls. We keep missing each other, and I'm sorry. I thought I'd call you seeing as I just got home from the grocery store. How can I help?"

"Okay, Let me fill you in on the case. We have a lot of bodies, couples. First up was Maya Finn-Davis and her boytoy Trevor Cox. Then, we have Timothy and Allison Silverman. Next up were the Millers, Claire and Anthony. They break my heart as they had a three year old daughter. Now, we are up to Lewis West and Marley McGuire. Marley is still missing. According to the working profile, we are looking for a white man late twenties to early thirties. He appears nonthreatening, but he was able to subdue couples meaning his is either intelligent or secretly strong. There appears to be some sort of psychological disorder at play here, but the team never did have enough evidence to back up that theory."

Reid paused appearing to be thinking, "What exactly did Morgan need?"

"He just thought they were missing something, and that you may be able to figure it out."

"Well, from what I can tell. He had a major depressive episode recently which led to the killings. I think he is picking couples, because he had a past relationship fail. That girlfriend may be celebrating a major accomplishment maybe a romantic milestone of some sort. This is more than just the couples. It is about the women. They remind him of someone. When he is done with the women, he turns his hatred to the men, his self-hate." There was a pause, "Have they thought that maybe Marley McGuire may be the intended target which is why West's body suffered the most damage. It was personal. It may also explain the dramatic change in his MO. She may still be alive."

"Oh, my delicious doctor, you are a miracle worker. I will call them back immediately."

"Hey, Garcia, tell them to focus on Marley's past romantic encounters that ended badly. It does not have to be an actual relationship to her. Whatever happened was significant only to the unsub. He will mostly likely be on some sort of medication now or has been sometime in his life."

"Okay. Got it. Thanks. You really are a wonder. I'll report back as soon as I can. Garcia out."

With that taken cared of, Reid focused on the task ahead. He readied himself to head out to the cave. He had an appointment to keep according to the note. He only wished that whatever would happen would lead to the end of his secrets, because despite the calls from his team and the letters he had been receiving with all of the beautiful flowers, he walked out of his apartment door feeling like the world around him was simply falling to pieces.

* * *

A private plane landed and out came two men. There to greet them was an impeccably dressed man with a smooth voice, "Nolan, Adil. Welcome back to America. How was your stay in lovely London? Great, I hope. It seems like you have been on vacation."

Nolan spoke first dreading the response Adil would have given, "I apologize, Sir. Someone got to the chick before we did. I...we...we will make up for it."

A sinister smile slithered onto the man's face, "I will make sure you do. Now, let's get going. I have meetings to attend."

Although Nolan and Adil were glad they were not being punished for their indiscretion, something about the ease of the conversation chilled them both. Somehow they both knew this was the end to their joyous contribution to the society. He may not kill them, but he was sure going to end them.

* * *

Morgan and Glover were still in Seattle. Finishing up their business, they headed toward the vehicle ready to return to Kent with the others.

They made small talk avoiding the case just for a couple of hours. Not that it was possible, yet they tried to keep it down to a minimum.

It did not go the way they had hoped. There had been no harassment reports filed, but they said some of the officers recognized three of the four victims. Allison Silverman, Claire Miller, and Marley McGuire had all complained about being followed or disturbed in some way. Apparently, Allison's and Claire's husbands did not appreciate the upheaval and made the complaints over the phone. When that did not work, the couples marched down to the stations. One officer surprised Morgan and Glover by stating that Marley was the first to complain.

In that second, Morgan's phone began to ring out announcing Garcia. "Hey, Babygirl. You got Glover and me. Any good news?"

"Oh, God, yes! I have the best news in the whole world." She added a breathe for dramatic effect. "I was able to get a hold of Junior G-man. I actually talked to him just a little bit ago, and let me tell you. He had a lot to say about the case."

Eyebrows raise, Glover added, "Really? More than we got to say. He hasn't even been here. How much of theory could he have?"

"I'll excuse for doubting my baby, newbie. He had a lot to say. He even gave me perimeters to find a new suspect pole. Dr. Reid insists that Marley McGuire is still alive and the intended target from the beginning. He made it seem that it wasn't much about the couple, but the girls he picks. He said something about him picking the women that remind him of a past girlfriend. Marley maybe that girlfriend, so I went digging into her world."

Morgan asked, "Did you find anything?"

"Oh, mon ami, of course I did. Reid told me to look into bad breakups. He specifically said that it did not have to be a long term relationship, because it only really meant something to him. He also said someone of his mental state has had some sort of therapy and most likely has been medicated or is medicated."

Glover moved in his seat, "And?"

"Well, new guy, this is why Reid is completely and undoubtedly a miracle worker. I came up with a list of guys: one blind date, two online matches, and an a TA from one of her classes. All of which did not turn into much of relationship. Reid also said the ex-girlfriend of the psycho was probably celebrating a big achievement." Morgan and Glover heard the whoosh of her chair as she carried on with excitement. "Marley and Lewis had been dating for a while and they were looking at engagement rings. That little tidbit did not come out earlier, because they hadn't announced it to their families yet, but I found that information deep in her texts."

Morgan's grip tightened around the wheel, "How deep Garcia?"

"Try about four months. They talked and talked and finally they agreed to officially announce it about a month ago."

Glover turned to catch Morgan's stare, "That's just about when the complaints started."

Interested for even more information, Glover pressured Garcia, "What else, Garcia? Is there more?"

"Well, I looked into my list. Daniel Lyons, the TA, fits the profile. He is a twenty-seven year old white male who is in the process of getting his Masters in Philosophy, though it does look like that is not going so well. He has been in and out of hospitals for the past five years after a car accident that left him, get this, impotent. Their was enter complicated medical procedure that I don't understand here and it went wrong. Almost makes you feel sorry for the sick son of a bitch. Any-who, he lives half way between Seattle and Kent. Before you ask, I called Hotch first. They are going to met you, guys there. I sent the address to Glover's cell. Good luck and be careful."

"Thanks, Babygirl." Morgan hung up the phone. Looking at Glover, he proceeded, "Well, let's get going."

They both hoped that they could get there in time before something worse occurred to Marley. No one deserved to die alone especially alone and afraid.

* * *

Although her job required it, Emily hated plane rides. It was not that she disliked the idea, but there was something about flying that made her nervous. To be honest, the anxiety popped up when she began her career in Interpol, the second time around. She did not want to think about to far into it or she would discover things that should stay buried.

The plane was empty with only the pilot and one flight attendant. She did not want anyone coming with her to fix this problem. It was going to be her and the her team. Well, it was going to be her and her old team. She missed them terribly.

The pilot announced their landing, "We are set to land in ten minutes. Please stay in your seat and fasten your seatbelt. Thank you."

She spent the next ten minutes contemplating how she was to broach the subject of the bombings and all of her suspicions. They needed Garcia's expertise without a doubt, and Reid would definitely be a much appreciated and advantageous asset. All of the coded files would go straight to him. She also needed the profile that they had on the bombings, so she could compare it with the one Manny found registered in system. It appeared to be something the BAU would devise from the information at hand. It was polished, well informed, and absolutely created by someone with a lot of experience.

The pilot's voice echoed once more, "We have landed safely. Please enjoy your stay."

Pilling all of her stuff together, Emily marched right off the plane and into the night. She wondered if the darkness could swallow her body, because with every step that brought her closer Quantico the dread fluttered in her gut. Something told her there was more to this and it was world-shattering.

Entering the building, her feet took her where she wanted to be. An automatic response from her time here, she found herself on the sixth floor of the building. Shaking her consciousness loose, her mindlessness disappeared.

As she moved her head searching for her family, she heard a very familiar voice, "Emily! What are you doing here?"

Turning around, she said, "Hey, Pen. I really wish was here for a visit, but truth is I need all of your help."

Garcia speed walked her way to Emily, "What can I do for you? What can we all do for you?"

Reaching to her bag, she pulled out files. "I need to find a team member of mine. She was digging into this before she went missing. I don't know who to trust with this, so I knew I had to come here. She used to work for the US government before accepting a job in Interpol."

Garcia swiftly grabbed the files, "Okay, what does this all mean?"

Emily peered around them, "It means we should head toward your lair before someone that is not suppose to know figures us out. It means that I need to know where Hotch is. Where is the team?"

Practically strutting, Garcia answered, "They just finished a case and are on their way back. They should be here in about three hours, maybe even less time." She opened the door for Emily, "Okay, what do I do?"

Emily sat herself down, "Well, we need to find out the names of these people." Pointing out the codenames, she handed the list to Garcia. "I was hoping to give the information to all of you at the same time, but that is the place where we need to start."

With the list in her sight, Garcia began hacking like crazy.

* * *

Slowly, he walked to the entrance of the building. It was old and rusty looking abandoned, yet once inside it told a very different story. The shell of the building made it discrete and forgettable, but the inside was high-tech and rather remarkable.

He reached the front desk and was greeted by a friendly older woman. "Hello, Dr. Reid. I never thought I would see you around here anymore. Don't you look cute as a button"

Reid smiled, "Why, thank you, Dottie. I didn't really plan on stopping by, but you know what life is like."

Dottie smiled gingerly, "Of course, I do. I didn't get to my fifties without knowing a thing or two." She checked her computer before grinning at Reid again, "I see you are here to see dear Adelaide. Well, she got her just minutes before you. I sent her to the usually spot in room 15C."

Giving her a small wave, Reid thanked her. She quickly replied, "Always a pleasure, Spencer."

He went down the stairs and headed to the right. He inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to calm his beating heart, "Okay, Reid." He kept putting one foot in front of the other until he saw a door with 15C stamped at the top. Turning the handle, he opened the door.

There in front of him was Addie pacing back and forth. She abruptly halted her movements and tilted her head upward to get a good look at his handsome face. Awkwardly, he joined her in the middle of the room. Before he could get out a proper hello, she wore a somber expression and her eyes shined with glassy tears she held back.

She gave him a bleak and crooked smirk, "We've been compromised." Twisting herself to avoid seeing his own mask breakdown, she carried on, "Two bodies have been discovered. One appears to be Quinlan Samuels, but the other has been confirmed to be Susana Hand, my assistant." Pausing, she chuckled softly, "Two more bodies. I told Ortiz to move Manuela to another location, but I have no idea if they made it out in time. I haven't heard back. I also have officially requested that Jacoby Samuels be taken under surveillance. Thing is he hasn't been to work, so chances are he is also dead. We just haven't found the body.

"So, Dr. Reid, I also have to report that Emily Prentiss from Interpol has landed in the country. She is currently digging into this operation looking for her agent. I imagine that once she finds out that you are also involved that these bastards are not going to live long. On the other hand, we also have word that two men that have been on our list for a while have just enter the country."

Reid asked, "Are they one of theirs?"

Addie nodded, "They have traveled from London. It does not take a genius to put to and to together."

Reid stepped back trying to gain composure. His brain flew a million miles per minute analyzing all the possibilities. He winced in pain bringing the other reason for the union to the forefront.

"I also have this for you." Her hand went inside her bag and pulled out a bottle. "It's an experimental pain killer. You have more long nights ahead of you. You can't be distracted by pain." Silence followed the passing of the pills from Adelaide to Spencer.

No longer strong enough to hold back, tears painted her cheeks. Spencer held her tightly trying to console her in anyway that he could, "It's going to be okay, Adds. You'll see."

Removing herself from his warm embrace, she cradled his face with her hand, "Oh, Billy Boy, I am so sorry...for all of this. I am so so very sorry."

Pulling her closer, he shushed her. They stood there for three minutes before separating. Quiet welcomed in the devastatingly lonely and greeted them like old friends. With each passing second, both Lancaster and Reid grew further away from the cruelty of their lives and discovered a new fantasy of wondrous isolation. Their delicate reality stumbled and broke in half, and their sanity gradually was falling apart too.


	11. Coming in Person

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU.**

**A/N: This is going to be an extremely short one. I just wanted to give all of you one more chapter before I head back to school. The break was fabulous, but now I have to hit the books which means that I will not be able to update for at least another week. I know. I know. I suck, or in this case school sucks. University is kicking my ass into high gear, although I only have about two months before summer break starts. We can all look forward to that. **

**Okay, I want to give a very special thank you to ahowell1993 for the codename idea. She is totally amazing. All of her comments and questions definitely help me put things in a better perspective. She has had a big impact on how the story has taken its life, so thank you for hanging in there with the rest of them. **

**I am sorry for any mistakes there may be in the story. I try to catch them all, but I am only a human editing her work in the middle of the night. Also, all foreign languages used in the story have been Google translated. If there are any mistakes in that department, I am extremely sorry. Google had it wrong. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. I am just an abnormally obsessed fan (really I am and it's a big problem) writing about them, because sometimes I feel the CBS does not appreciate the awesomeness that is Criminal Minds. I also want to reinforce that any of the beliefs shown by the organization are not my own. I don't not mean to offend. They are people of my own creation and do not reflect any real life group of people. If I offend anyone, I am deeply sorry. **

**Chapter Ten: Coming in Person**

**"No matter how convenient it is for us to reach out to people remotely, sometimes the most important task is to show up in person."-Blake Mycoskie**

The air tasted like a strange concoction of rust and salt. Nolan took great displeasure in the aroma, but Adil huffed it all with a great sense of pride.

"God, that smell. Someone was murdered."

Nolan groaned at Adil's reaction to the death of another human being. Death came with this job, but it was not the reason for it. He often thought that Adil was unaware of that particular fact. Leaving behind the disgust, Nolan walked further into the building. There, he discovered all the surveillance photographs, a kit of tools, and a table set up for the four of them.

Taking a chair, Nolan turned to face Jonas, "Hey, how's it going on your end?"

Sizing him up, Jonas replied, "Oh, we been good."

As Jonas answered, Hasim butted into the conversation, "It has been going a hell of a lot better than your end. We actually got things done unlike the two of you. One job, that is all you had. You had that one job."

Adil plopped himself down on a seat, "Don't act all high and mighty, Hasim. If I recall, you messed up too. Or, did you not kill the wrong person? I am sure those twins do not appreciate the fact that the one that was suppose to be dead is still kicking." He kicked up his feet and hammered them onto the table. "I am sure bossman was thrilled to hear that the wrong guy was ended up dead, because none of you took the time to make sure it was the right twin."

Hasim, tall and sophisticated, narrowed his eyes at Adil, "Iustitia te in utero suo. Benedicam Deum laudandum."

The other three slowly rose from their seat and bowed. Hasim frowned at the thought that all three of them had forgotten why they all stood here. It was not a mission of vengeance or a way to display power. This was a mission to cleanse the world, and sometimes they could not force those to see the light. It hurt him to end the lives of so many without them being converted. Those souls should have been saved, but now they all rot in burning flames for they had failed.

Those moments of sacrifice were the ones he felt the world crumble beneath his feet. If it were not for Jonas, he would have surely lost his way.

Still bowing, Nolan apologized, "I am sorry for Adil's insensitivity to the situation. I have not forgotten our promise, and I am positive that Adil will remember his." Looking up, he continued, "Hasim, we will save them all, and we will try to do so without anymore bloodshed. I know we have to find that girl, but that is on us. You have done your part. I am sure He will be well pleased."

Relaxing, Hasim realized how wonderful it felt to share your burdens with others. Moving his gaze from one person to another, a small and somber smile formed on his stoic features. He was not alone anymore for here they all were in person and willing to help him carry his fears and worries with him.

* * *

It felt good to look at her without the worry of being caught. The cave often offered that magnificent prize.

He held her as she cried for their losses in this hidden war. As he did so, he became aware of the reason why she called him here. She needed to be embraced by someone that understood completely, by someone that would share her pain and sorrow. Adelaide needed to feel protected from the unfair reality of their situation, and she wanted Spencer to be the one to do it.

It only lasted a moment, a magical moment where they were back in college and none of this had happened. It was a moment when they were new to love and acceptance and all that mattered to them was each other. It was perfect and fleeting. It was here; then, it was gone.

Addie slipped away from him and entered the real world once more. She approached the table and handed him files. They talked about the possibilities of finishing this quietly without involving his team. Arguing about his team, she refused to grant them access. A part of him loved the idea of their little secret staying between them, yet he knew the best option was telling them.

So he expressed exactly that, "I think we should let them investigate. I know why you don't want them involved, but you have to see reason, Adds. My team has done the impossible. They can do this without losing anyone. We won't allow it. If they could do all they have done without help, imagine what they could do with both of us working with them. Adelaide, we have to tell them."

Her back was turned away from him. He wrapped his arms around her one more time, "You know I'm right. I get it, Adds. I really do, but it can't be us against the world anymore. It hasn't been us against anybody for a really long time." They broke apart and faced one another. "It is best that we accept that and move on. My secret life can't be a secret anymore. The moment you called me; we both knew this little adventure was over."

"Oh, Billy Boy. I know"

Resting her on his chest, he hugged her tightly and set his head in her hair. It smelled exactly like it did back then, fruity and fresh.

They needed this...the human contact with one another. They had been deprived of each other's presence for far too long, and now they savored it. Calls and text messages and flowers could only do so much before they only burned you with the memories of the past and stung you with the fantasies of what could have been...of what should have been. They needed each other more then ever, and this was all they were going to get.

* * *

Penelope Garcia prided herself in her ability to crack the internet wide open and make it do her bidding. Now, the internet frustrated her. Her computer perfectly cleaned from the mishap earlier that day, she should have been able to find all she needed with ease.

Seething, she puffed, "I'm sorry, Em. I can't access those files. She must have been really scared. I mean it's a crude job, yet I can't get through. You have to have this code, so unless you can profile it. We are stuck. I can't get through. The information on the drive will be a mystery."

Searching for an answer in the paper work, Emily said, "Don't worry about it. Once the team lands, I am sure between all of us will figure it out."

There was a list. Manny gave them her file but not anyone else's. Manuela Ruth Ferro. Born April 7, 1977 in Providence, Rhode Island. With an IQ of 141, she went to UCLA. Quickly recruited by CIA, she graduated summa cum laude a year early with a degree in chemical engineering. Mother died of breast cancer, and father drank himself to death. She had one sister that joined the army and was currently stationed in one of the bases in Germany. She transferred over to Interpol and was placed in London turning down an offer to be in Italy.

With all that information, Emily concluded that she had to be part of Operation Casurus-codename: C141-MF1977.

Emily brought up, "So, each codename is made up of their initials, IQ, and date of birth. The C has to be for Casurus, the name of the mission. Question is can you access the database to see the list of possible people that could make up the rest of the team. We have all we need here to narrow it down. All we need is to have the list of operatives active during this time."

"Em, I really want to help. I really do. It's just that the FBI doesn't have that kind of access and I don't have that clearance, so unless you can grant me permission to hack into the CIA, NSA, and DOD. We are at a roadblock."

She sighed, "We need those names. Maybe Hotch can help when he gets here." Her eyes wandered back to the list of codenames...

_C141-JS1960_

_C137-TK1975_

_C140-MF1978_

_C188-AL1982_

_C193-SR1981_

_C141-MF1977_

_C167-QS1978_

_C167-JS1978_

These all represented people whose lives were in jeopardy, and she had no way to find them. As her stare caught Garcia, a warm sensation relaxed her. She did not have to find them alone.

"Emily, I may not be able to hack into the most secure system on the planet, but I can say that the team just landed." Garcia spun around to face Emily with a smile plastered on her face.

God, Emily knew London was not the same, but it took her until this instant to realize how much she missed the comfort of her friends. London offered her a lot of things, but the company of the people that grew to be the closest thing to a family she ever really had was definitely not one of them. Skype was truly amazing, but as Penelope grabbed her hand to head out and meet the team in the bullpen, she recognized how much she needed reassurance from skin to skin contact.

They stepped out of the lair holding each other. Garcia's head rested on Emily's shoulder, and Emily wrapped her right arm around her. They were both smiling.

"Oh, after we find your agent. I have so much to tell you. Henry is growing up, and he did the cutest thing the other day."

Agreeing, Emily laughed. Nothing beat real and personal contact, and with her friends here in person she knew she would get answers.

* * *

**Translation: Justice has been served. God will bless those that praise him. **


	12. Finally Asking

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU.**

**A/N: Hello, I am back. I had trouble writing this chapter, as this is the turning point of the story. I did not want this to be a disappointment. I am hoping it lives up to all of your expectations and it somehow surprises you. It is the longest chapter I have written thus far. I am thrilled to show all of you this one, nervous but extremely excited. I hope all of you enjoy it. **

**Big thanks to ahwell1993 for her input on how this should happen. Always a pleasure talking to her. She has ideas that I would never have thought of on my own. This chapter would have been different without you. **

**I am so glad that so many of have enjoyed reading my story. I want to send a thanks to all those that have commented, followed, and favorited this story. You give me the will to finish. **

**Reminder that I have no beta, and I know I should probably get one. The thing is I am stubborn and I have somehow convinced myself that I do not need one. I will un-convince myself one of these days until then I am so sorry for the mistakes in my chapter. I also am terrible at writing action sequences, so there really are not any here. I did imply, but that was the best I could do. The implications themselves are kind of horrible. I am deeply sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I am not CBS, so I do not have the joy of owning Criminal Minds or any of its wonderful characters. I just wish upon a star that one day I will. **

**Chapter Eleven: Finally Asking**

**"When we feel weak, we drop our heads on the shoulders of others. Don't get mad when someone does that. Be honored. For that person trusted you enough, even if subtly, to ask you for help."-Lori Goodwin **

Javier, with a bag of peas in hand, nursed his blue-black eye. He would never admit it, but Manuela had a fierce left hook that took him by surprised. Gently, he placed the peas on her own bruises. She had a mean hook, but he was trained by the American military. Once the surprise subsided, he knocked her out without much of a fight. She had not expected him to be a fighter.

He looked smaller than what you picture, but that was what made him so good at his job. People always categorized superficially, and he never fell into the fighter box. He appeared to be more of an office worker who happened to be an exercise enthusiast than an ex-military ranger who happened to be in an extremely expensive suit.

"Take that away from me or I'll bite your hand off. Trust me when I say this...I don't make the same mistake twice."

Grinning, Javier removed his hand from her person but left the bag of peas, "There. You can ice your wounds yourself, and while you're at it. Ice your ego."

Scowling, Manny pressed the bag to her broken lip, "You should have let me go."

"Stop, talking crazy." Pausing, he got up from his seat and kicked his way to the door. They hid in a dumpy, old shack Addie said they should use. "Besides, let's not dwell on the impossible. We're here and we got to survive."

Stillness touched their skin and their hearts pounded their chests. Both of them grew anxious as the possibility of death closed in on them. They would not survive much longer on their own. Looking back at Manny, he wondered how she did it. How did she live all those years with such a burden? How did Adelaide do the same? What about that Reid kid, how did he do it? How did any of them do it?

He had his fair share of shame to carry. Every night, he saw himself drenched in red, pure red dripping from everywhere. All the sins he committed dragged him to a bitter reality. He was no better than the people hunting the woman with the crooked nose.

Shuffling noises sporadically rang out until her soft voice called, "I should have died. I mean I was ready to die for my country, for the cause. I should have died with all those people, but I'm still here." She sat with her hands holding her head in between her legs.

Her words pulled Javier to her. Closer than before, he crouched to her level. He witnessed the first sign of vulnerability from Manuela Ferro displayed to anyone since her father's less than tragic death. He wanted to gentle wipe those tears to test their authenticity.

She continued, "I...I...I..." She gasped for air. Her head stayed in its designated spot, but her fingers stretched out. She lifted her head, "Why am I still alive? Why did I matter more than all those other people? Keller, Schneider, they died for the same reason I would have. The difference between them and me is one of logistics. Addie saved me, because she had you. And if she had you, why didn't she save them?" Pushing him aside, she stood up and paced, "Huh? Answer me that. Why...did she save me...and...not any of them?"

Not knowing how to answer, he replied earnestly, "I. Don't. Know." He also got up and joined her. Facing her, Javier carried on, "I really don't know, but I can guess. I think she was tired of seeing people she knew die off. I think she grew tired of not being able to do anything, so she did something. In doing so, she risked a lot. I think Adelaide couldn't save Keller or Schneider, but she knew if she tried hard enough...if she cared enough, she just might be able to save you."

He knew that was not the answer she desired from him, yet he relished in the fact that truer words have not passed between the two of them.

He looked at her, really looked at her. What he saw was unexpected. The strengthen she exhibited for most of their acquaintance slid down her cheeks, and all he could do was direct her to take a seat. She was not one to allow herself to be susceptible to ridicule. Harden by circumstances, Manuela Ferro was not one to permit others inside her bubble; yet, she sat down and leaned into Javier counting on him for support.

She opened her skin for him, and he was not going to disgrace such a gift with insensitivity. Addie asked him to protect her from everything that could cause her harm in anyway which included themselves. He covered her newly exposed wounds with his own body. Without protest, she granted him permission. She accepted his warmth, and by extension, she willed herself to accept the much needed help being offered to her by those that cared enough to stay.

She needed help, and she no longer contained the energy to deny that fact.

* * *

They caught him a little too late. Marley McGuire was found dead by JJ on the floor of Daniel Lyons's basement. The only good thing that came out of that was they saw Lyons by the body. He had no choice but to plead guilty. She had been dead for less the three minutes.

Now on the jet headed home, Hotch watched his team. Glover and Morgan overcame the loss by comparing workout routines as everyone knew that was the best way to get over anger. With no Reid to speak to, JJ called home. Hearing Henry's voice always calmed her down. Rossi sat across from him with eyes curious and lips ready to console.

Hotch peered at him, "Go ahead. Tell me what you want to say."

Rossi nodded, "I don't have anything to say." Receiving a look from Hotch, Rossi gave up the pretense, "Okay, okay. I just wanted to remind you that we did good today. It may not have ended in the way we wanted, but we are not superheroes. We do what we can and the rest lies with God."

Sighing, Hotch rubbed his face, "It is more than the fact that Marley was dead when we found her. I...I pictured Reid like that just for a second. I saw him dead. I don't know if it's the dad in me or something, but I know something is about to happen. Reid is in trouble, and we are about to find out what it is."

Hotch would never physically ask for help by breaking down nor would he ask for it verbally but David Rossi knew what this was. This was Hotch's way of admitting defeat in some way. He needed someone to help him shoulder the burden, so Rossi did what anyone in his position would..."When we get there, we will do our best to help him in anyway he needs whether or not Spencer asks for our help."

Tired and ready to sleep away the worry for at least one more night, Hotch groaned when his phone buzzed. "Hotchner."

"Sir Hotch, I am here to inform you that Emily Prentiss from Interpol has arrived in Quantico two hours ago."

"What is she doing there?"

"She is here because one of her agents went missing and it could be connected to one of our previous cases, the bombing case in Maryland we did not solve. She was hoping to poke our brains."

"Okay."

"Emily is asking, if she should not have assumed that you would help her. We are going to help her, right Sir?"

"Of course, we will help her in anyway that we can."

"Okay, sir. Emily is expressing her gratitude with cries of joyous triumph. Should I make a video call to inform everyone?"

"No need. I'll let everyone know."

"Okay, sir. I'll see you all when you get back. Have a wonderful rest of the flight."

"Thank you, Garcia."

By the end of the conversation, the team gathered around their unit chief. Glover was the one that spoke, "There cannot be another case already. We haven't even landed. Come on, Hotch. We all just want to go home for at least a night."

With unfaltering gaze, Hotch announced, "Emily arrived at Quantico a couple of hours ago. She has requested the team's assistance with the disappearance of one of her subordinates. Apparently, she was looking into one of our previous cases before she went missing."

Morgan crossed his arms, "In that case, when do we start?"

Hotch said, "As soon as we land."

* * *

Nolan was not an idiot. When the smooth voice of his boss announced that their plans had changed, he cringed at the thought. This was the idea that the team was waiting for. The problem lied in the fact that it was not his team.

"I want you to simply end it. I want you to kill whoever is left. I have an idea of where the government may have taken Samuels. We need the information he has, so extract it before you kill him. As for Manuela Ferro, you can just get rid of her and her companion."

Hassim and Nolan watched him as the perfectly dressed man stared at the pictures on the wall. One more red x marked one more photograph. Four of the team of eight still lived. Half of them roamed the planet aware of the looming darkness. That was about to change. None of them could be breathing, if they hoped to achieve anything.

"Dr. Reid should be easy. Get rid of him first. Without him, whoever is left will have a hard time getting anywhere. Try to make him see reason, but he is not of great importance to me. If he causes any trouble, just kill him. As for her..." He pointed at the picture of the beautiful girl with greens. He pointed Adelaide. "We need her. She's going to be tricky, but as far as I know she is not much of a fighter. Bring her here."

Nolan stood up bewildered, "Why?"

"We need her. She has information, and she is too clever for her own good. Best not allow her any means of outwitting any of you, morons." He turned to face them all. His eyes gleamed with wickedness and a cunning smirk graced his rather handsome face, "Besides, she owes me a dance."

He walked out of the abandoned building leaving them to figuring out a way to do as they were told. None of them jumped at the chance to shed blood, none of them except Adil. They peered at one another waiting for one of them to take charge.

Adil spoke first, "I will happily take that London chick. I owe her one, and the challenge of that protector kinda makes it the best one. If you all will excuses me, I have prey to kill."

With them eyeing one another, Jonas took it upon himself to stop him, "Not so fast, Adil. I think it is best if Hassim gets her. He has better control and can blend better to an unknown environment. Not to mention, he is a sniper. We have no reason to get close. Nolan will get Dr. Reid from his apartment. He is not much of a fighter, but we need someone who can keep up with him intellectually at least a little. Nolan is the smartest out of all of us. You will go to Boston and get the other twin, the right twin. He will be heavily guarded. We need muscle for that. You, my friend, are our muscle."

Annoyed, Adil huffed, "Fine...but that leaves the pretty thing for you."

Jonas turned to see Adelaide's photograph. Her green eyes glowed and burned into his soul, "Yes, it does. I will not fail. I was the spy, and I can get in and out without detection. This is the best course of action for success."

Everyone nodded. All four them slumped over their seats and leaned into them. Tired and anxious and isolated, they wondered of their long forgotten families praying for a sign of comfort from them. Eyes closed, each and every one of them wished for a shoulder to help with their heavy burdens and a voice to lead them in the correct direction. They were ready to receive any help, yet they sat hopeless feeling that this may be the end of the war and it will not end in their favor.

* * *

Spencer Reid prided himself on the fact very few things went over his head. He had grown up a lot since those awkward days at the BAU. So much occurred between then and now. So much happened to him and to the ones he cared for the most.

He left the cave with a resolve to fix everything.

The automatic voice announced his stop, so he jostled his way out of a busy car. Stepping onto an equally busy platform, he thought of a plan. He needed to get home fast. Deciding that running to his apartment may be the best option, a woman bumped into him.

She proclaimed, "I am so sorry."

Reid steadied her and replied, "Don't worry about it."

The woman quickly lost herself in the crowd and did not turn to face the man that aided her. Instead, she dug into her bag and pulled out a cellphone. Dialing a number, her heart beat rapidly. The tone raised her pulse.

Someone picked up yet did not answer. The other side waited for her to speak first. So she did, "He is headed up to his apartment. He seems distracted but that could mean anything. He may not have anything for us, or he may have it all. Good luck."

Hanging up, she maneuvered herself through the crowd into a car and settled on a seat. The train swooshed away from a very tall genius jogging to his apartment. That genius never took a good look at the woman who hammered into him. If he had, he would have observed that she was the same woman with the child all those weeks ago. He would have noticed that she was the one that flirted with him and asked about his ability to read extremely fast. He would have noticed that she was the same woman who made conversation with him on the day he went to see Adelaide. He would have thought that to be peculiar, and he would have been much more alert.

The thing was...he did not look at her. He never noticed all those things. He ran up the stairs of Capitol Plaza Apartments. He went up to apartment number twenty-three and opened the lock door. He found nothing out of the ordinary in the idea that specific woman bumping into him and leaving.

He blindly entered his apartment. He wandered to his living room, dropped his messenger bag on the couch, and dragged himself to the kitchen to make himself a strong drink. Preoccupied with his brain and all it contained, he did not hear that six minutes after he arrived someone snuck in through his window. It was not until the intruder was already entering the kitchen that he snapped back to this reality.

* * *

He hated being coddled like a child. Still, Coby knew not to enrage any of the bulky idiots assigned to his protective detail. It just was hard as their stupidity made it difficult for Coby to have any stimulating conversation. It was why he and his brother got along with the team in the first place. They all had substance between their ears that fashioned them smart enough to go beyond sports talk.

He always thought his brother and he were the most intelligent people to have ever graced the planet. Spencer and Addie gave them a rather needed awakening. God, were they smart, true geniuses.

Annoyed with the circumstances, he heard noises outside his door. He may not have been a field agent when he started and may not have been an agent at all for the last couple of years, yet he knew those sounds were trouble. He looked around. He had three minutes to make a decision about what to do.

Smashing all his computers except a small tablet that he put in his bag, he climbed out a window. The door crashed open as soon as he dropped on the floor. He ran faster than his body could handle. Making an assessment of the environment, he spotted a large man eyeing him. This was it. This was how he was going to die, but that did not mean that he must take others with him.

He jogged to an alley way. There, an idea struck him. Two minutes until his hunter cornered him, he prepared himself.

"Why must you make this difficult? We both know how this is going to end."

Hidden behind the shadows, Coby tricked him in following soft commotion further into the alley. With every step, Adil drifted further away from Coby. Just as Coby's heart began to slow, Adil popped up in front of him.

"I may look like an idiot, but that don't mean I am one."

As Adil launched himself, Coby sacrificed his tablet by blocked the attack with it. Surprised, Adil slowed his movements long enough for Coby to get away. Grabbing a rather large rock, Coby incapacitated Adil allowing him to scurry off. He left the burly man on the floor, unconscious.

Finding himself seven blocks from the alley, he noticed a red splotch on his shirt spreading. Coby concluded that he must have cut himself sometime in the fight. The adrenaline left his system and pain began to take over his body.

Stumbling, he entered a cozy café that was rather empty. Not understanding what the waitress told him, he fell over asking for help, "Can someone please call an ambulance. I think I'm dying."

The last thing he saw before leaving the conscious world was a shocked face of a woman as he lifted his hand to show the wound to all that were there.

A crowd gathered around him with a man in his forties relaying the details of the scene to someone on the other side of his phone call. Five minutes later, emergency responders carried Coby out of the café into an ambulance. Police questioned everyone in the café with no one having answers. The chaos created by the rescue masked the man in dark.

He also was injured, yet the scowl on his bloody face flashed an angry story. He did not need assistance for his own damages, but he acquired it for another reason entirely. He completely failed at obtaining the information from the man now being taken to the hospital. The only consolation he received from his defeat was that the possibility of him dying from his injury existed.

Adil limped away from the scene. His boss was not going to be pleased with the turn of events, but he knew that a hospitalization would grant him some time to make up for this particular fumble. One foot in front of the other, he wander back to the building where he left two dead men.

Stepping over their bloody corpses, he reached for the phone, "Hey, I have bad news. We completely underestimated the computer geek. Destroyed all of the computers. He got away. On the bright side, he will be in a hospital for the next couple days. I was able to get a few good ones in. He might not even make it."

The voice on the other line spoke with venom, "You imbecile! How on earth did you let him get way?"

Nursing his head, he scanned the room, "He was more trouble than the two Marshalls assigned to him. They were kinda easy to take down. The nerd was resourceful, but like I said, he probably will die."

"Just get back. Hassim lost track of his mark. Apparently, the muscle actually has a brain unlike you." Adil rolled his eyes but allowed him to continue without interruption. "I have yet to hear back from Jonas or Nolan. Meet up with Hassim."

He hung up leaving a very frustrated Adil to contemplate the mess of the apartment. Deciding to simply wipe his DNA off the furniture, he exited the space where two clean and naked bodies laid on the shiny floor.

Adil left with a plastic bag in one hand and a grim expression on his face. As he whistled, not a single person noticed the burly man walking out. He simply got into his car and drove away.

* * *

The team practically flew from the jet to the building. Taking the elevator, they anticipated meeting Emily once more.

Spilling out of the elevator, the entire team was greeted by a smiling pair. Emily let go of Garcia to hug a grinning JJ. Taking turns, everyone had a special moment with her. After their embrace, Hotch introduced her to the new member.

"This is Nathan Glover." He pointed to an average-looking man. "Glover, this is Emily Prentiss." They shook hands and shared a quick reassuring smile.

Emily faced her old team and a cold, calculating expression replaced the happy demeanor she conveyed mere seconds ago, "I am sorry for springing this on all of you so soon after another case. I just don't know who to trust with this, and when I saw your names on the list of investigators looking into a suspicious bombing, I knew I had to come straight here."

Rossi's heart began to sink. His fear of Reid's involvement with government secrecy was now more than just a nightmare, "What can we help you with?"

Emily motioned them to the now empty bullpen, "Manuela Ferro, 37, has been missing for a little over a week. She has a specialty in bombs. I know she has a degree in chemical engineering from UCLA and worked in the CIA for a while. The last thing she looked into before disappearing was a bombing in Maryland. It used the same type of bomb as one of her past cases for the CIA, her last assignment for them actually."

Hotch's rather stoic face furrowed, "What was her assignment?"

"She was stationed in northeastern Africa for a while and then she was in the middle east. She and a team of still unnamed personnel were assigned to bring down a terrorist organization. They had been there to try to bring an end to them. The branch was small, but they had been doing a lot of damage. They stopped three bombings. Though they did leave the organization with pretty much nothing, the team was unable to actually stop them. The assignment is under codename: Operation Casurus."

Hotch contemplated the name, "Operation Casurus...it means the fall in Latin, how appropriate."

JJ stepped in to speak, "Okay, so did she think that same group is behind the bombings in Maryland?"

Emily's face grew worried, "I do not know. She didn't exactly tell me anything. I only know all of this because she went missing and was kind enough to leave all this behind for me to find once she was gone. I only know what she wants me to know."

Morgan entered the conversation next, "Okay, what makes you think that?"

Emily crossed her arms, "She has a genius level IQ, 141 to be exact, and she worked as a spy for the CIA. She knows how we operate better than anyone. I found this because she knew where I would look and no one else would. The fact of the matter is she could have left the names of everyone involved but she didn't. I don't know why, but she didn't. I need all of you to help me find out as much as we can about this operation as soon as possible."

Glover chuckled, "How in the hell are we suppose to do that? You work for Interpol and you couldn't find the files for this. How are we, lowly FBI agents, going to get the clearance to get you your missing information?"

Emily sighed, "I was hoping between Hotch's connections and JJ's friends, we may be able to get access to some of the restricted files. I mean Chief Cruz likes you guys. He could help."

Garcia concluded this was the best time to contribute her part, "I already to tried to decode some of the stuff on the drive Emily gave me. It is pretty brilliant work, and it is taking me longer than I would like to admit...but I should have a decoded files for all of you in an hour or two."

Rossi stayed mute, but he twisted his head slightly to give Hotch a glare. They exchanged silent words. This was going to be trouble.

Taking the lead, Hotch nodded, "Well, it looks like we are going to have a long night. Now, if anyone of you wants to head home, now is the time. This looks dangerous, and once you are involved there is no going back."

Glover was the only one to hesitate as there was nothing personal at stake for him; however, he ended up deciding to stay and help. "My wife is already half way to a divorce lawyer. What is another case going to do?"

Chaos dying down, Emily finally noted the absence of a significant member of the team, "Hey, where's Reid? There is a lot of paperwork to get through and some of it is in some sort of code. He is the best man for that job."

Rossi was the one to answer, "He has been taken time off. He was shot in the field not that long ago, and we all felt it was best for him to rest up a bit."

Determined to solve this case, Hotch ordered Morgan and Glover to go over to his apartment, "Morgan, Glover, go and get him. I don't want to risk it by calling. I want this just to stay between us."

JJ delved into her bag. Handing them a key, she said, "Here, use my key to get in. He may not be awake and it's best not to have Morgan kicking down his door."

Laughing, Glover took the key from her. Morgan protested, "Hey, I am more the muscle around here. I don't just kick down doors."

Emily missed the playful moments like this as there can't be as many when she is the one in charge of so many lives. Laughing, she disagreed, "I don't think that's true, Morgan. If I recall correctly, you mostly only kicked down doors to let the rest of us in."

Already walking away, Morgan turned to face her, "Haha. Go ahead and poke fun. Let's see you get in without me there to knock those doors down."

They took the elevator down. They rode it in quiet, both speculating about the day's events. They existed the elevator and walked toward a black SUV.

With Morgan driving, Glover asked, "Hey, where does Reid live?"

"Not to far from here. Should not be more than twenty minutes."

Those twenty minutes were spent in quick and sporty banter. Soon enough, they arrived at Capitol Plaza Apartments. Jogging to the door and up the stairs, Morgan knocked on the door. For few seconds, nothing happened.

Then, Glover wondered aloud, "What was that?"

Morgan listened more intently and there it was again. A soft clash rang out, and that was the only invitation Morgan needed. He pulled out his glock and yelled, "Reid!" Kicking down the door, he repeated, "Reid!"

What they saw was not what they thought they ever would experience. Reid was wrestling with a man. He was shorter than Reid although he appeared to be bulkier. Morgan's yells distracted the man long enough for Reid to get in one good punch knocking him out.

Bleeding from multiple cuts and bruises, Reid struggled to regain his breath. On his feet, he acted quickly. Picking up the stranger's weapons (a gun and two knives), Reid dived for his handcuffs in his bag. The man on the floor groaned. Reid handcuffed him and tugged him up.

The stillness felt like a shock. Spencer finally addressed his guests, "If you are here, it must mean Emily's here. If Emily's here, it's best we get going." He pulled the man forward with him and passed the two dumb-stricken men. He turned to face them again, "Come on. There may be more, and we definitely do not want to be here if they come."

As he knew they would follow him, Reid did not wait for them. He was already half way down the stairs when he heard Morgan come out of his stupor. "Reid! Reid! What the hell, man?!"

Not stopping his feet, Reid responded, "I'll explain later. Come on. Hotch is waiting, and I rather not be here for much longer. I am assuming that black SUV is yours." He opened the trunk and pushed the man inside harshly making sure to knock him unconscious once more. Aware that Morgan was not in any mood to drive, he stepped toward him and snatched the keys.

Making himself comfortable in the driver's seat, he called out, "Come on. We don't have all day. Actually, we don't have much time at all."

Glover quickened his movements and opened the door to the backseat permitting Morgan the privilege of the passenger's seat. Morgan was not too far behind Nathan. Both of them now inside the SUV, Reid sped off leaving his ruined apartment.

They had been driving for seven minutes and thirty-eight seconds when Glover attempted to make some sense of what had just occurred, "Okay, I know I am new. I haven't been a part of this team for long, and I especially don't know you," pointing to Reid, "very well...but...um...by Morgan's reaction, that was not normal for you. So, I am just gonna ask..."

Morgan interrupted Glover's speech, "What the hell was that, Reid? I mean, what the..." He inhaled deeply before continuing, "Who the hell is in our trunk? Why in the hell is he in our trunk?" He paused again trying to gather his thoughts, "I just...I am confused. What's going on?"

Peering into the rearview mirror, Reid calmly replied, "I don't know exactly who he is, but I think I may know what is going on. I will explain everything. We just need to get to the team first."

With that, they remained silent for the next ten minutes. No one said a word until they arrived back at Quantico. All that could be heard was the soft murmurs of everyone processing the craziness that had ensued and the moans of the man trapped in the trunk of an FBI marked vehicle.

Reid parked the SUV. Without hesitation, Morgan left the other two alone. He slammed the door shut and started to walk away.

Glover called after him, "Morgan! Morgan! Something's wrong!"

Returning swiftly, Morgan spotted Glover's concern. Spencer was bleeding from his side. "Hey, man. We should take you to the hospital."

Glover echoed his sentiment, "I agree, Reid. You really should have someone look at that."

Retrieving his attacker, Reid ignored both Morgan and Glover's reasoning. He marched into the building, and the other two dutifully followed. They rode the elevator in silence though Morgan's retuning anger filled the enclosed space. The ding declared their floor. All three of them hiked up to the bullpen where the rest of the team gathered around them.

It was JJ that saw them first. "What the hell happened to you?"

Glover shook his head to denounce any blame and show all of his confusion, while Morgan seethed, "I have no idea. Why don't you ask, Reid?"

Passing them, he yanked his captive to an interrogation room. With his back to them, Hotch and Rossi caught each other's troubled looks. Overwhelmed, Hotch motioned everyone to the conference room knowing that Reid would be able to locate them.

Once they all arrived minus Spencer, Rossi voiced, "Well, I am sure we will get an explanation."

Collectively, they stared at the doorframe. There stood a disheveled and bloody Reid.

Most of them were sitting in their usual seats though Hotch was on his feet, erect and arms crossed. He demanded an answer, "You want to tell us what on earth is happening, Reid?"

Slowly, Reid approached them. With a pitiful attempt to ease their worry, he chuckled, "Hotch, I messed up. I mean I really messed up. I was stupid. I..." He cleared his throat as he choked up a little, "I need your help." He moved to look at his family, "I need all of your help."

It was all they wanted from him as there was no way they would not aid him anyway they could.

* * *

Adelaide left a coded message for Javier.

Spencer and she agreed to continue all of it his way for here on out. His team would be allowed to know everything that was vital which would be determined by Reid himself. She was not permitted to give her input in deciding what was appropriate to announce. Reid held all of the power in his hands. The only thing she needed to do was somehow uncover where Javier and Manuela as they both refused to believe they had died. In some forgotten place, Javier and Manuela found refuge from all of this. At least that is the picture they painted for themselves to help them feel a little bit better.

Her message asked him to come to Quantico as soon as possible. Spencer required their presence for the investigation. Hoping that was enough, she entered her office. With no Susana to greet her, a replacement welcomed her.

A well dressed man in his mid-twenties looked up and down to relay a message, "Ma'am, I got a call from Metro DC specifically from a Detective LaMontagne. They want to ask you questions about a Susana Hand. I told him that you could not see him today, but he came here anyway. I tried to..."

Lifting her hand to stop him, Addie sighed, "It is okay. He can come into my office."

"He is already there."

She stepped her way through the door and there stood a well-built man. He appeared tired but his face was still handsome. Of course, he would be the one leading Hand's murder. He was the top detective in his department, and this was an extremely high-profile case. The chief would want the best guy on the job, "I am sorry for keeping you waiting. I was not aware you were here. I do not want you to think I do not care about this, because I do. So, what can I do for you?"

Will knew from the minute she opened her mouth that there was more to this. He may not be a profiler, but he was damn good at his job. He had intelligence and experience on his side. Despite her position and the government's reputation of reluctance to help solve murders of their people, he recognized the sincerity of her voice. She really desired to help. She was going to be useful, "I just want to know about her last day in work. Was she acting like herself? Was she acting strange?"

Pausing, she huffed, "At first, I would have said no, but there was actually something strange about the last time I saw her. She looked ill, and I told her to go home. I...she may not have been physically ill. Something may have been bothering her."

"Do you know what?"

Hesitation drew a line between truth and justice. Adelaide wished to tell this man before her all she knew about what had killed her, yet she realized the impossibility of that occurring. This good man was asking her for assistance in solving a brutal murder. Justice did not befriend the honest, not in her line of business.

She played on her desk trying to find the answers to his question. There were too many possibilities to give a satisfying response to send him on his way and give him a hint that he could use later in his investigation. Not that it would matter, he would be iced out sooner or later. He would not solve this one without some help from a cooperating intelligence agency from the most secretive country on the planet.

Addie manipulated everything, "I have no idea. I am so sorry. As you can imagine, this place does not encourage communication between parties. I can only think she did not tell anyone what was bothering her." Staring him in the eye, she saw just how quick he was. "I do have to go back to work, so if you do not have anymore questions. I bid you good luck."

There was more to this, but Will knew how to pick his battles. He stood in his place and gave her a gentle yet perspective smile, "If you figure something out or just remember something else, here is my card. Have a good day, ma'am."

As his stride took him to the door, Addie did something irresponsible. She got up and went to him. Saying, "Detective, if I can help you any way, please let me know," she handed him a card...

_Don't come back here. If you need help, call Spencer Reid._

Will knew something was different about Reid for a long time. He noticed the little things the BAU would not for the mere reason that they were too close. He controlled his expression not revealing anything, "I most certainly will. Thank you." He walked away. Not a single soul realized about the secret exchange between the two parties.

Will needed help and asked for it. Now, much like his wife, he was in the middle of something bigger than anything he could ever dream up in his mind. He needed to call his JJ to see who this person was and how Reid was connected to someone with such a nice office in the Pentagon.

He walked out unsatisfied and overwhelmed by the situation as Addie crouched down on the floor with the door locked and quietly wept. She could not longer deny her emotions. She needed air. She needed to be away from all of this.

She slowly stood up from the floor and wiped the salty tears from her cheeks. Adelaide Rose Lancaster was a professional during all of her cases no matter what was at stake. She had a personal connection to this particular one, but that was not going to distract her from what needed to get done.

Exhaling, she strutted out of her office. No one noticed. No one paid attention. They busied themselves with other things that at the time probably appeared to be more important. So many files and phone calls distracted them from the bigger picture. They would all say that everything seemed normal. She smiled and was polite. She was just as intimidating as always. Nothing was out of place.

They would all regret everything that happened from the moment she stepped out of her office and walked out into the street using the extra exist in the back of which so few people knew. They would regret not offering her a shoulder or not being as willing to help as she would have been if the story were reversed. She was all alone, because they rejected the subtle hints she gave them. They rejected her cries of help. All the business of the office drowned out her whimpers.

Someone can only wait for so long before she moved on. No one answered, so she did indeed move on. She moved on to the back corner of an empty street where no one would hear or see anything. That was the purpose of its creation. It worked perfectly.

The worries over her team distracted her from the ruffling noises behind her, something she would have caught on to if it were a normal day (any other day). She never saw it coming.

It was too late when she opened her eyes and viewed a man directly behind her. She could not move without him retaliating first. There was no logical way of escape.

It was too late when she whispered, "You are not going to kill me, are you?"

It was too late when she heard, "No. No, I am not," before a stinging seized her body up and the world faded around her.

It was too late when her dear old Billy Boy consumed all her thoughts.

It was too late when she finally realized who was helping her enemy with all of this. It was all simply too late.


	13. Asking Help, Finding Freedom

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU.**

**A/N: I cannot believe it! You guys are the best! I have reached over 100 follows and 50 favorites and reviews. I cannot thank you guys enough. You are all the reason why I keep going despite my reservations. I hope I can keep up with all of you. **

**Guest80, a special thanks to you! You are the fiftieth reviewer. Another special thanks to TAH-Hall for being the fiftieth favorite. **

**Now, I am glad to announce a reunion. Manny and Javier will see Reid again. It is going to be an interesting chapter. Reid will stop hiding pieces of himself, and there will be no going back. His team will not be able to look at him the same way ever again. Goodbye, meek and humble nerd and hello, well-respected and competent agent. I hope you guys like this one as much as the last chapter. I am amazed all of you responded so well to it. I do not know how to thank you.**

**I also want to apologize for the long wait. It is a hectic time right now. I am ending the semester, so everything is piling up. On the bright side, all of this means that I am done with classes. Yay! That will open up sometime to dedicate to this story. If all goes as planned, no more long waits for an update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Criminal Minds. I am only a part of a few that loves to play around with some fantastic characters. **

**Chapter Twelve: Asking Help, Finding Freedom**

**"I've never been good with asking for help; it seems risky, but at some point when things are really dicey, your stubbornness goes way to a certain form of humility that, after you get over yourself, feels liberating."-Dee Williams **

Hasim fumed. Silently, he huffed pacing around the room. Waiting for Adil to arrive, he hoped at least that brute achieved better results than he did. He moved his head upward and prayed that he would be forgiven for failing. He prayed that it was all for something.

A ruckus grabbed Hasim's attention. Adil stomped his way over to the table on the right side of the room. Ignoring Hasim's gaze, he simply sat down on a chair and plopped his feet on the table. Pulling out a knife, he began to peel an apple he held in his left hand.

Not holding back his tongue, Hasim scolded, "You have no shame. Walking here as if you have done your duty. We have both failed. Dimitte nobis Deus."

Adil threw back his head and gave a hardy laugh, "Stop with the dramatics, Hasim. So, we have a few runaways. The boss will handle it, and everything will be fine."

Halting his stride, Hasim flung himself toward Adil. Furious at what had been said, he raged, "How on earth can you been so calm, Adil? Everything will not be fine if we cannot put a stop to them. They are the obstacle we must overcome; and if you keep ignoring your duty, they will win. How will you be able to live with yourself, if that indeed happens?" Seeing Adil shrug at his impassioned rant, Hasim continued his speech and his pacing, "Why did we involve you? You do not care for your own soul let alone anyone else's soul. Why on earth would he select you for such a precious project such as this?"

Not caring about his reputation within the group, Adil allowed the comment to lingering between them before smirking, "I don't know. Maybe, and I am just spit-balling this...I add something to the group that all of you radicals lack and it is something he needs. You can believe all that religious crap all you want, but none of that matters unless you can put words into action." He pushed back the chair beneath him and glared at Hasim, but in seconds he laughed the tension away. "You are a worm. You can kill from afar and let them die as long as you don't get up close, as long as it's not personal. The thing is sometimes it gets messy and personal and close. You can't handle any of that, and that is where I come in."

Squirming under the heated gaze, Hasim forced himself to stay put but he flinched at Adil's next words, "You may not like me, but I do the dirty work that no one wants. I make all of this possible. You need me, because you are too weak to go get your hands dirty yourself. Do you think God would like such a conditioned man as his follower?" Pausing, Adil's smirk grew even more cold and crooked, "You get to live in your hole, because I go out there and do what needs to be done."

Hasim flared with firousity, "I do not merely live in my hole. I go out and live the word. Simply because I do not enjoy others' suffering for the mere thought of them suffering does not make me a weak man. It makes me a good one. You are in serious need for God to penetrate your soul. Orem pro vobis."

Adil's sick smirk elongated enough to showcase the sinfulness of his soul, "Pray for others, Hasim. God can't cure me. I don't want him to, but you watch what you say 'bout me. Snakes like me tend to live long enough to slither over the graves of the righteous especially the ones that think too highly of themselves. I am sure your God does not appreciate arrogance. What is it that we say, 'Mundat animam et terrae pro modestia introduit la salutarem via.' Question is...are you living that promise?"

Adil took the silence that met his question and went on lounging. They waited for word on the other two and further instructions. Both of them acknowledged the possibility of failure when they agreed to be a part of this, but neither of them yearned for the years of torment if they did come to fail. They hoped that the other two would waltz in with their captives and information of them to end all of this once and for all. They hoped for a phone call giving them the all clear. They hoped for a miracle that one was sure to come and the other laughed at the thought of such a thing.

The quiet multiplied the tension. Hasim paced with nerves seeping into the air. Adil sat on his chair chewing on his apple. One did not contact the other, both too furious to break the stillness in the room with faked pleasantries for the sake of speaking.

Minutes ticked on. Hours tocked their way gone. Time carried itself as if everything had not changed for all the parties involved. One hour, then two. It was close to the end of the third hour when the doors opened to reveal Jonas.

Hauling a body over his shoulder, Jonas groaned, "Can one of you help me? I don't know for how much longer she is going to be out, and I rather not be carrying her like this when she comes to."

Hasim murmured his gratitude for his answered prayers, while Adil licked his lips in anticipation. Both of them scurried their way toward Jonas and the unconscious body slumping. Once they reached him, Adil flipped the body to expose the pretty face of one Adelaide Lancaster. Hasim helped by turning over the bottom half of her body. She was small, but the fact that she was completely out of this world made her heavier than she should have been.

Among the three of them, they placed her on a chair, restrained her, and had time left over to admire not only their work but her physical appeal. Adil licked his lips once more knowing that the fun part was finally beginning, and boy, was he going to have fun with a thing like her.

She came around eventually, moaning and groaning the throbbing of her body away. Blinking rapidly to try to orientate herself, she slowly pulled her head up. She took in her surrounds making note of everything that may be relevant later.

It was a warehouse or similar to one. They had surveillance photographs of everyone on the team. There were voices, three of them all male. None belonged to the man she now knew was behind all of this nightmare.

One of the voices finally spoke directly to her, "Well, looks like the pretty thing is up. How you doin'? Jonas, over there, wants to apologize for being a little rough with ya. Thing is I told it wasn't necessary 'cause girls like you like rough. Don't ya?" With each word, he had gotten closer. By the end of his short speech, he leaned over caressing her cheek.

She jolted away from his hand only to hear him laugh a deep belly laugh. He taunted her further declaring how wonderful she was and how amazing their time together would be.

It took the thin one scowling for him to stop, "Adil, that is enough. We have not yet received instructions from him yet."

Jonas hated his job because of just this, "Hasim, that is not exactly true. You had your orders and we have ours. You don't have to be here for this if you don't want to." He turned to face Hasim to whisper the next part, "I will watch Adil to make sure he does not take it to far. He won't touch her unless I can't get through to her. Besides, he wants her in one piece and without any visible flaw that can't be covered up with clothing. He thinks he can turn her on our side and use her for publicity. Don't worry."

Hasim nodded his approval before walking out of that part of the building.

Jonas continued his monologue openly, "Okay, Adil, I will start. If I can't break her, you'll get your shot. But only if I can't, do you understand?"

Adil smirked holding his gaze on her, "Sure thing." Leaning forward, he hissed right into her ear, "Don't ya worry sweet thing. I'll come back for you. I'll come back." He chuckled when she flinched to the side to move away from him. Straightening himself up, he cracked one last smile and twisted his body to give room to Jonas. He flicked his eyes to her one more time, and she knew that she was not leaving this place without some scars.

Jonas stepped in front of her, "Okay, Ms. Lancaster. If you just answer our questions honestly and quickly, we won't have any problems. If you don't, well, let us just say that you wished I left you dead."

She replied with an unexpected response, "Doctor."

Jonas, confused by the one word reaction, scrunched his brows and said, "Doctor?"

Looking him right in the eyes, she continued, "You said Ms. Lancaster. That is not accurate. It's Dr. Lancaster. I hold my degree at very high value. I would appreciate it if you acknowledged the hard work I put in to receive it."

In the back, Adil jumped with glee, "Oh, god! She has spunk! I am definitely going to like her."

Jonas shushed him before a smack echoed in the room. "I want you to only answer the questions I ask. You do that and both of us may just get out of here without much of a problem. Do you think you can do that? Do you?"

Adelaide gave them a bloody and crooked grin, "You are going to have to try harder than that to make this girl talk. The truth sets you free, so how about we stop playing games. You want to me to be honest, and I want to see his face." Her eyes blazed with something from beyond the earthly plane.

Swallowing his nerves, Jonas hated this part especially when the people on the other side refused to release their pride and stubbornness to the humility of their circumstances. He feared for her, because one glaze over her burning wrath and he knew Adil would get his chance.

* * *

Screaming, Vivienne startled her husband awake. She wept in her hands shaking from her nightmare. Kenneth tried to comfort his wife in every way he knew how, but nothing seemed to relieve her from her troubles.

"Sh, dear. It is all alright. It is merely a nightmare, sweetheart, just a nightmare."

Vivienne held unto her husband and cried, "Something is wrong. I can feel it. Something is wrong with our children, and they won't let us know. Oh, Kenny, I am afraid we failed them."

Rocking her back and forth, Kenneth Lancaster made the note of calling his contact at the CIA just to check up on his children to make sure they were all in perfect condition. There was a heaviness in his chest that settled in the last time he had seen all of his children, but he hoped with questioning his contact he would be able to liberate it long enough for his wife and him to rest easy for one more night before all hell broke loose.

* * *

He knew he should not have threatened the BAU team, but that little bastard just got under his skin. He was the Director of the Bureau and that good for nothing doctor had more pull than him. He was going to get an earful once the higher-ups got wind of this. He put everything he worked for in jeopardy over a skinny little smart-ass.

He should have held in his hatred for him and that girl a little longer. Dr. Spencer Reid was protected by Dr. Lancaster, and she had an army at her beck and call. He ruined his reputation if this did not go as he planned it. He needed him to go willingly to the other department where Reid would much more malleable to what he wanted. The BAU would much more vulnerable without Reid sticking out his neck for all of them.

He just wanted to have some control again. With what happened to the Strauss and then the whole debacle with the State Department over not just one agent but two, that team was getting to influential for people of their rank. He needed to remind them of whom they were and of their place in this world.

He just wished that by doing so he ended his run as Director. Everyone important knew that one call from her and it was all over.

Dr. Adelaide Lancaster ran this town much like her father before her. No one under their care would ever go wanting in this part of town. People thought that the White House contained all of the power, but that was just a fanciful lie told to keep the naive citizens of this great and secretive country at bay. It was a wonderful dream concocted by the masterminds that wanted the truth disguised as a fairy-tale. No one wanted, no one desired, for honesty to ring.

The lies bound them in chains and in dirty swamps. They sunk in deeper until the moss covered everything, and nothing was clean enough to be free from the disgusting deception of this nefarious nation and the people that ran it. No one was free of the burdens, so they all kept pretending that it did not matter that they were all crawling with corruption.

He loathed that he was one of them, yet he was separated from all that power. He sealed his lips and allowed them to play him like an idiot. He knew he was simply a puppet in the grand scheme of things, but dammit he wanted to be the puppeteer in his own offices.

He was not exactly sure what Cruz was going to do. He wore his white hat with pride so buying him off was not going to be an option. Cruz also was not ambitious like so many others so offering him a better position after everything was done was not going to work on him.

Moments like this made Blackwell miss Erin Strauss. She was needy and determined and resourceful. She was unafraid of getting in the nitty-gritty part of this job. She would have been easy to convince that Dr. Reid would be in a much better place elsewhere and that the team needed a new pair of eyes.

Senator Cramer was going to be of no use to him. Mateo Cruz was going to fight tooth and nail for this team. Director Blackwell knew that he was on his own for this. He yearned to cradle himself away from this problem he created for himself. He wondered what would have happened if the world just cooperated with him for once.

Deciding that was enough torment for one day, he packed up his stuff from his office. He needed a bath and a nice glass of tequila to make this go away for some time. Tonight, he would have a dreamless sleep. He would make sure of it.

* * *

A burly man peered into the room through glass. There was a nurse running off her mouth, "Well, we have no idea who he was when they brought him in, but I am so happy that he has someone to take care of him. Anywho, as I was saying, he has minor cuts and bruises all over. They one in his side was the one we were worried about. It was deep. It caused some internal damage, but we expect him to make a full recovery. He seems rather healthy, so there should be no problems down the line because of this injury..."

The man drowned out her voice when a certain someone popped in his thoughts. She was not going to be happy that this occurred under their watch. He was under obligation to call her about this. It was going to be one unpleasant phone call.

Turning to face the talkative nurse. he raise one finger to silence her. "I am sorry, but I have to make a phone call. Thank you though for everything."

The nurse smiled, "Oh, sure thing. I was just doing my job."

He punched in a number and waited for someone to answer the ringing.

"Hello, Dr. Lancaster's office. May I know who is calling?"

His rough voice sounded disagreeable even to himself, "Um, I am only to talk to Lancaster directly. It is Ames from the US Marshals." The fumble in his sentences softened him just enough for their to be a more relaxed and open dialogue between him and the young voice of the other side.

"Well, I am sorry to say that she is out at the moment. May I take a message?"

There was a slight hesitation on his part but he replied, "Well, um...just tell her that there was a small problem with the Samuel case, but that we have a handle on it now."

"Okay, no problem. I will let her know you called."

He grunted, "Thank you." Then the click sounded ending their phone call.

His feet carried him to his post outside of the room in a hospital fill with people unaware of the danger that lingered. His feet carried him to defend a man with secrets that was fighting death. His feet carried him to the place where he was most needed. Attaching himself to the idea that there was no getting away, he settled himself to a sleepless night to ensure that the man inside lived long enough to put the bastards away.

Inside that room laid Jacoby Samuel waiting for death to come on the third floor, not knowing that in that same hospital down in the basement where the morgue was located was the body of his twin brother waiting to be claimed. And as long as he remained unconscious, Coby would continue to be oblivious to the heartbreaking fact.

* * *

The fact that they made it to Quantico was miraculous. Both Javier and Manny recognized how lucky they had been as the walked into the Federal building. Taking two steps at a time, they reached the big doors. Javier signed that he was to do the talking.

Marching up to the reception desk, he coughed, "Excuse me. I am Javier Ortiz and," he pointed to Manny, "this is Manuela Ferro. I was told that the Behavioral Analysis Unit was expecting us."

As he was talking, the security guard eyed them and the woman behind the desk searched for proof of their story. "Ah, yes. Here it is. Ferro, Manuela and Ortiz, Javier are to be directed to the sixth floor where an Agent Anderson will give you further information about room numbers and such." She handed them ID cards and guided them in the right direction.

Passing the guard, he nodded in appreciation of his good work. The pushed the button and waited for the ding. Once it arrived, they entered the elevator hoping that this meant the termination of all of the running and dodging and worrying about whether or not they would be alive in the next five minutes.

Stopping on the sixth floor, they existed the elevator to be greeted by a tall, friendly man. "Hello, I am Agent Grant Anderson. As I was informed that you are listed for the BAU, I wanted to ask which team will you be seeing."

Although Javier searched for his phone to check exactly the identification of the team, Manny grew to impatient and answered before he could find it. "I'm not exactly sure, but I know that Emily Prentiss used to be a part of it and Dr. Reid is with them now. I," she waved to sign both her and Javier, "we, have to talk to them."

Anderson sized them up, but he nodded, "Okay, that would be Team A. They are currently in Conference Room 1. That would be all the way at the right end once you climbed the stairs."

They both thanked him and flew to find that conference room. On their way, Manny saw something created the oddest sensation of warmth and chills. "Reid, what on earth happened to you?"

Javier followed Manny's viewpoint. There stood a young man, tall and thin. He did not seem like much, but in further inspection, Javier knew he was tougher than he appeared. He was standing tall and did not seem to be in pain despite the various injuries, one which was still bleeding.

Reid smiled and greeted her with a hug, "Hey, Manny. It's good to see you. It all looks worse than it really is." He let go of her to acknowledge Javier. "You must be Javier Ortiz. Adelaide spoke very highly of you. Thanks for all you have done."

They shook hands.

"No problem. I owed Addie one."

Manny took charge of the conversation once more, "I am assuming Emily's here." Reid nodded. "Okay, let's go get these sons of bitches."

Spencer halted her, "No. I haven't explained any of this yet. I'm going to go in first. I'll let you know when you can come in."

Javier was going to protest, but when Manny simply nodded her head and stood firm, he stopped. Not once since he met her did she simply take an order. He knew then that Dr. Spencer Reid was to be the one in charged. Good thing, Javier was a soldier. He knew how to take orders.

Reid walked into the conference room.

Most of the team were sitting in their usual seats though Hotch was on his feet, erect and arms crossed. He demanded an answer, "You want to tell us what on earth is happening, Reid?"

Slowly, Reid approached them. With a pitiful attempt to ease their worry, he chuckled, "Hotch, I messed up. I mean I really messed up. I was stupid. I..." He cleared his throat as he choked up a little, "I need your help." He moved to look at his family, "I need all of your help."

They all waited for him to continue.

Reid said, "I am so sorry for all of this. I don't know what to do, and to be perfectly honest part of me hates that it has come to this. The other part of me hates that I didn't do this sooner." He inhaled and exhaled deeply, "I am in big trouble, Hotch. Someone's trying to kill me, and I don't know if I can stop him. I don't know if anyone of us can stop him. I wouldn't have brought this up at all except that it's not just me. Other people are dying and I need to make sure no one else dies too. Can you help me?"

Penelope was in tears at the thought of burying one of her friends, but she was the only one with an emotional reaction. The rest were stones.

It was Rossi that rose from his seat, "We will in any way that we can."

Spencer look at him and nodded. He turned to Emily, "Please, don't hate me."

Confused by his statement, she asked, "Why would I hate you?"

Manny and Javier eavesdropped on the whole conversation guessed this was their que to enter the room, so the marched up to the doorway. She announced the presence, "I'm assuming I would be the reason you would hate him."

Everyone saw an averaged-sized female with a crooked nose and a man about Morgan's height but built like Hotch next to her. Everyone wondered about their identities.

Emily stuttered, "Manny? What...what are you doing here?" She lifted her head to stare at Spencer, "Do you want to explain yourself, Reid? What in the hell is going on?"

Shutting his eyes, he sighed. There was no more avoiding this, "I wasn't on sabbatical those few weeks I was gone. I didn't visit my mom. I wasn't trying to give myself space from cases so I could grieve Emily's death."

Morgan's eyes glowed with anger, "Then, where in the hell where you, Reid? What is going on?"

Making himself taller, he spoke in a clear, crisp voice imitating the voice Hotch used to mark him as the superior over all of his subordinates, "I was on assignment. I have been assignment, even now. I wasn't on leave. I was working a case. Emily, you came here because you saw that the profile was made by someone who knew what they were doing, and when you noticed that the FBI was involved you assumed that one of us was there. Well, you were right. I was there. I was the profiler assigned on Operation Casurus. I was in Northeastern Africa and the Middle East for the weeks I was gone. You were not told the truth, because none of you have the clearance to know. You still don't, technically."

JJ fumbled through her response, "What...what are you saying, Spence? That you were a part of some secret mission for the government to track down a terrorist network while the rest of us where here working normal cases."

Giving her a curt nod, he simply replied, "Yes."

Glover was the one that asked the question they were thinking, "Why on earth would they pick you? They have Hotch and Morgan. Even Rossi would have been better choice over you. I mean come on you're you and they're not you."

Not offend by the remark, Reid smiled, "Exactly."

Baffled by the three syllabus, Manny pitied them, "Exactly. Reid is Reid and everyone else is not Reid. We needed Reid. I mean most of you have worked with him for about decade. I mean you know what he can do."

They still wore masks of perplexity. She scanned the room for some sort of comprehension from them, "You know what he can do, right?" Manny faced Spencer now, "They know what you can do, right?"

Reid walked up to the board in the room and grabbed a marker to start writing what they knew, "Now is not the time to be discussing my abilities in the field." Stopping his hand, he turned to his family. "Are you going to help or are you going to walk out? I would understand and respect either decision. I just needed to know, because like I said, none of you have the clearance for this. I rather not commit treason under a false assumption that you are going to help."

Rossi ambled his way toward him. Placing his hand on his shoulder, he said, "I stand by what I said before...any way that I can."

Looking around, Reid saw a group of people to which he no longer had to lie. He was free from the burden of the secret. He asked and they all stayed. Not one of them moved from their place. The tightness of his chest gave way. He could finally breathe.

He could finally breathe, and it felt liberating.

* * *

**Translations: God forgive us.**

**I will pray for you.**

**Cleanse your soul and earth for modesty brings the saving way.**


	14. Strength Smeared with Scars

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU.**

**A/N: I am back with a new chapter. Things are going to pick up after this chapter. I hope I can keep up and update frequently, but I never what is going to happen. I am just glad I was able to finish this chapter rather quickly. **

**Anyway, I am so glad so many of you are enjoying this. I was so sure that I would have none come back after the first chapter, but I was pleasantly surprised. Thanks a billion! Your reviews and PM's really make all of this worthwhile. I hope you guys can stick with me until the end. If you have any suggestions or comments or questions, send me a PM. I really wish that I kept up with the personal thank yous, so you may be getting a random PM from me sometime in the next couple of days. **

**Also, no beta, so beware of mistakes. Sorry! **

**Back to the story...ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I know all the sighs and dreams will never make it happen, but that does not mean I can't try, right? **

**Chapter Thirteen: Strength Smeared with Scars **

**"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."-Khalil Gibran**

Reid was at the board writing. When he stretched out to reach the top of the board, his wound at his side bled. The red spread on the side of his shirt making him groan softly at the pain. He flinched but went start to work ignoring the string.

The team watched him scurry his way through words forming sentences that would turn into clues. Not one of them moved from their spots unwilling to break the mold the apprehension formed around them. Not one of them moved from their spots as they watched their open-book of a nerd not be so open with them. He held secrets that not one of them suspected, held them so close.

There was quiet as no one knew what to say after the announcement, so Manny took the first leap to relieve the awkwardness created by all of the stupor, "Hey, Ried. Where's the first aid kit?" All heads turned to her, "Your wound is bleeding, and I much rather you stay upright for the remainder of the time that they are out there. I get that you are all macho, hero kind of guy, but I think someone should look at that."

No one even twitched until Garcia yelped, "Oh, Reid! You should be in a hospital." Garcia frantically addressed Morgan, "Can you call Savannah to make sure they can take him in immediately after he gets there?" She ambled her way toward the Morgan as he appeared hesitant to follow through on the same favor Penelope was asking of him.

Not that it mattered as Reid faced Manny, "There should be a kit by the kitchen. Just go pass the bullpen and to the left. If you can't find it, Anderson should be able to help." Manny zipped passed everyone and was out the door when he spoke to Garcia, "There will be no talking to Savannah or going to the hospital. Between Manny and I, " he shook his head toward Javier, "and I am guessing Ortiz as well, we should be able to sew this up if its necessary. We all have enough medical training for this sort of thing." Reid turned to the board once more, "Besides, I don't want anyone involved that doesn't have to be. I want to this to say among all of us and just us. I can't be responsible for the death of everyone I have every had contact with just because some guy is easily distracted by Morgan's yelling."

Manny sprang out of the doorway and interfered, "Well, if he is so easily distracted, that is on them. They should know better than to have him go out in the field. Distractions get you killed, you know, or in this case arrested." She was looking down until she confronted Reid, "You, sit down." She pointed to an empty chair at the round table. "Put one of your legs through the armrest, so I can get to your side, and take off your shirt while you're at it."

Reid obeyed all orders she snapped to him. He unbuttoned his shit as he stepped to a chair. Putting one leg through the armrest, he gently sat himself down. He looked at Manny waiting for her to inspect the wound.

So she did and said, "You really are a pain. You weren't even going to get this checked out. I mean...Look at it! You need stitches."

She touched his skin and decided to pinch the cut just enough to make him hiss. She chuckled, "Now, you whine. First, you're all I'm okay and don't worry about me." She kept on stitching him up with every word. "Now, you're all please don't stick that needle in my body. Really tough, Reid."

No one mentioned the scars on his body. Everyone tried not flinch at the sight of the mutilations all over his torso, both old and new. Everybody tried to respect the privacy of their teammate, so not one of them gasped or asked questions. They all just wondered inwardly about the secrets Spencer Reid kept from them. How could they have missed his strength? What did he survive to be covered in such awful wounds? He told no one, so no one said anything.

After Manny was done, she got up and left him there. Leaving the room to wash her hands, Reid and Javier exchanged knowing smiles. Only they could comprehend Manny's snippy behavior as a sign of affection and worry.

With that interaction, Javier grasped the opportunity to address him, "I am assuming Addie put you in charge." Reid nodded, so Javier continued, "Okay, then, how do you want to proceed, Sir?"

Eyeing him, Reid examined any and all physical evidence that could show he was absolutely trustworthy. He saw nothing that denied what Adelaide told him, so he commanded, "Tell me what you know. That way we can all start on the same foot. I don't want presume anything and catch someone by surprise."

Manny entered the room at that moment, "It also gives us a chance to explain things more deeply with your team, since they all still look confused. Exchange information."

Penelope batted her eyes before declaring, "Well, I can't get through the encryption, you," she pointed her finger at Manny, "left for Emily. What we do have is a list of codenames. We know one is yours and now we know that another one is Reid's. The thing is that we don't know who the other codenames belong."

Stiffening at the idea of sharing everything that he has experienced away from the hallowed halls of the BAU, Reid swallowed his retort. Instead of going to his usual defense of lies, he started the uncomfortable conversation, "Well, I could get you into any database you need, Garcia, but I could give you the names you need."

He did not wait to long as he could not look anyone in the eye. Morgan and JJ were furious at him keeping secrets. Emily and Garcia were confused by the whole thing. Glover had an undetectable emotion. He went back forth between disbelief and what appeared as jealousy. Rossi was the only one calm enough to soak up any information given, as for Hotch...Hotch was stone-faced.

Reid wanted to burst into laughter. They all reacted in exactly the manner he knew they would. Humanity was so predictable that it hurt him sometimes. It hurt that he could see so many things that the others just could not for the life of them. He wondered what it was like in their empty heads. He envied their simplicity especially in this moment.

He just stared at the board waiting for someone to cold the heated throbbing in his head. He yearned for one of them to understand what it was like to be him. He desired for them to just be him for one second, so they would stop staring, so they would know.

His team did not understand, but Javier had a better idea than most. He knew that look forming on Reid's face. He had seen it before on Addie's face. He smoothly covered the anxiety that approached, "I know that you guys were gone for about three weeks. I know you spent about two of those weeks in Africa where you stopped three bomb strikes-two of which were targeting schools and one was aimed at a hospital. There you uncovered information about a possible terrorist organization forming. That's when you moved to the Middle East. Once there, you went on a raid gone bad. You were all sent home, no contact with one another. Then, people started dying and here we are."

Both Manny and Spencer gulped down their guilt and the intolerable beating in their chest. Memories flooded them with the stinging of pain. Working through their hurt, they took turns filling in the blanks as best they could.

Manny shared first, "The first thing you should know is that the assignment was one of urgency but not of sensitivity. It was top secret to avoid global panic. We had inside intelligence that a group of mercenaries were going to attack a school specifically a local university. Once we arrived things got more complicated. We moved from Sudan to Somalia. More threats were found and eventually we located the source of all the bombings. That's when we went to Saudi Arabia."

She paused looking to Reid for guidance as she did not want to overstep on boundaries he wanted to set for the team. He continued, "There, we made contact with a group of radicals. These people are the rejects of other known terrorist groups. They have all been disenfranchised some way and have found a home with people. Most of them have probably been brainwashed to some degree. Others enjoy the rush of hurting others; they are true psychopaths. Now, when we finally were able to raid them, we practically left them with nothing."

Manny jumped in, "Problem is they have been regrouping for about three, four years now. That's a lot of time." She pointed to Spencer, "And Reid always thought they had help from someone that was independently wealthy."

Reid carried on, "We know that two men on Homeland Security's watch list have entered the US through London. For them to be able to do that, they must have gone through no public security or transport. To travel all around the world in a private jet, the person in charge must have deep pockets. Now, until recently we did not have reason to believe that person had any connection to the United States. With the no information coming in, the more that I think we are looking for an international businessman from here. He most likely works in some form of security and probably invest in a lot of oil related business. Both give him the perfect excuse to travel to these specific areas. The more danger appears, the more business he has. Now, don't expect for him to share ideology with his subordinates. He is merely manipulating them to get what he wants."

Javier took over, "Codenames are simply initials with years of birth and IQs." He went toward Emily saying, "You had a list of the codenames."

Emily nodded, "Yes, we tried to find people that fit, but Garcia had trouble going in." She handed him the files. "We have other information on the possible leads. Stuff Manny was working on."

Taking only the list of names and he passed it on to Spencer, Reid walked toward the board, "I already know everything in those files. I just need the names." Writing the codenames down, he elaborated further, "C141-JS1960: That's Colonal James Schneider. Worked for National Security Agency. I say worked because he's missing and no body has been found, but I imagine he's dead. He had been part of the army most of his life. He's an expert on weaponry. Next up, C137-TK1975: That's Thomas Keller, Central Intelligence Agency. Smart dude, he went to Northwestern University," He turned to Morgan, "You might have seen him around. Anyway, he went there graduated summa com laude with degree in Science in Human Culture. Used that to absorb cultures. He was really good at infiltrating in different countries. He could fit in anywhere. MI-5 found his body not that long ago. He was working with them in some sort of terrorism. He had a partner for most of his missions. Bringing us to C140-MF1978: Marnie Ford, who was also CIA. She went to Claremont McKenna with a dual degree in Government and Legal Studies. She had a concentration in Human Rights and Genocide. She is also dead."

He skipped one and went to the next. "C193-SR1981: that's me. You know most of my background. C141-MF1977: that's Manny. That only leaves the Samuel Twins: C167-QS1978 and C167-JS1978. Quinlan and Jacoby Samuel. Both went to MIT at the age of 16. Graduate in two and half years and were immediately recruited into the CIA. They could out hack anyone," He turned and smiled at Penelope, "No offense, Garcia."

Going back to the board with names, he sighed, "I'm going to my office. Get some missing files that I was able to decrypt a few days ago. We are going to need what's there."

Exasperated, JJ backed her chair violently, "You were suppose to be on leave a few days ago. And office, what office? You don't have an office, Reid."

Lifting her finger to get everyone's attention, Manny whined, "I want to know how on earth did you decode messages that I had been playing with for weeks, codes that you had for a couple of days. I mean why do I even bother!"

By the end of her speech, Reid had already been out the door and down the bullpen.

* * *

Ames decided to sit inside the room to avoid any funny stares from doctors, nurses, patients, and anyone else. It was when he was in the room that he noticed that his charge was actually awaking.

Slowly blinking away the spots in his vision, Coby greeted his consciousness with a groan. There was pain everywhere and the strange ticking did not help. He tried to get up, but the sharp burn from his side halted him. Absorbing the room, he deduced that he was in a hospital. He thanked the powers above for allowing him to live.

Ames said, "You're in a hospital room. I'm Mitchell Ames. I'll be looking out for you until we can get you to another safe house. I tried calling Dr. Lancaster, but she wasn't available."

Lips chapped and throat dry, Coby croaked, "Call Reid. Call Reid. He'll know. Call Reid."

Getting closer, Ames grabbed his phone. Handing it to him, he asked, "What's the number?"

After a few seconds of struggle, Ames was finally able to reach the other line.

"Reid."

Ames closed his eyes in relief, "Hello, I'm Mitchell Ames from the US Marshals. I am here in Inova Fairfax Hospital with Jacoby Samuel. He told me to call you. Said you would know."

"I do. He was suppose to be in a safe house, but we had some sort of a leak. I am relieved his okay. We were all worried that he didn't make it as we hadn't heard anything from him."

Ames got up and away from the bed, "Well, he almost didn't make it. He lost a lot of blood, but the doctors said he should make a fine recovery. That can't be said about the two guys that were with him. Both dead."

"How?"

"They both were sliced in the throat, though at least one of them put up some sort of a fight."

He heard the man on the other side inhale his pain. That moment Ames knew this Reid character was a good man that cared. Ames also knew that Reid suffered on more than levels. This was personal, "I'm going to stay here until we are able to transfer him to another safe house."

"Thanks, I'm going to send two men to investigate the attack. Their names are Derek Morgan and Nathan Glover. They're FBI."

"I'll be waiting here for them."

"Thanks, Ames." He hung up after that.

Observing Coby again, he approached his bedside, "I called him. He's sending some guys over to ask some questions." Coby drifted to sleep only nodding in response. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Half an hour later, the same nurse as before swayed in, "Oh, he looks so much better."

Ames simply smiled.

She grinned, "I'm not worried about this one. People like him always pull through. The strong ones know about suffering, and they know how to fight through the pain. That's what makes them strong. They also are the ones you least expect to be able to fight anything. They tend to be massive sweethearts, because they understand things others just can't." She tucked him in and fussed all over him. "You are going to be just fine, you'll see."

She grinned at Ames again, "Have a good day, dear."

He chuckled mildly, "You, too." He also wished she was right.

* * *

Reid was gone for a few minutes. During that time, Rossi made a point to single out the one codename left. "He missed one. Who's C188-AL1982?"

Javier faced Manny as if to ask permission. She allowed him to answer, "That would be my boss, Adelaide Lancaster. She is part of the Department of Defense. All you have to know is that she is a genius. She had degrees from Stanford, Harvard, CalTech, and MIT. She should be here soon." Minutes later footsteps were heard.

Reid entered with files in hand. He went up to the board and placed by the names. He did the task in what seemed like one smooth movement. There was a pause. He sucked in a breathe. He finished the codenames adding Addie's on the board with her picture right next it. He straightened himself and looked at his team, "The man in the interrogation room goes by the name Nolan. No last name found. I can't even guarantee that to be his real name. Anymore questions?"

Finally reacting to the business around him, Hotch zeroed in on the three strangers (Reid now included among them). Giving him the famous stare, Hotch was ready from them to squirm underneath it. In fact two of them seemed to move in discomfort because of it. It was the third that seemed to flourish beneath it. "No, I guess it's best if we start the interrogation. Morgan and I will do that, while the rest of you work on a more accurate profile."

Standing tall, even taller than before, Reid commanded, "No." Nobody moved as not many people outright denied an order given to them by Hotch in that manner. If he noticed, he did not act on the anxiety the room held. Instead, he went on to give his own orders, "Ortiz, I want you and JJ to go see what is detaining Adelaide. She should have been here by now, and I would rather she have company until all this is sorted out."

Javier nodded, "Yes, sir."

Reid continued, "Morgan, Glover, I need you to head to the hospital in Falls Church, VA. It's called Inova Fairfax Hospital. I just got a call from a US Marshal there. They have Coby Samuel there. He was attacked and his two previous Marshals assigned to his case where killed. Go and see what you can get out of him. You tell him I sent you and he should ease up at the idea of talking to you. Marshal on duty is Mitchell Ames." He turned to Manny, "Can you catch everyone up to speed? You, Rossi, Emily, and Garcia should be able to go through all of this and update the profile enough to minimize the list of potential suspects."

Looking for a piece of paper, Reid walked out of the conference room and to his desk in the bullpen. He returned with a scrape. "This is the code that will be able to get you anywhere. No need for hacking this time," he handed it to Garcia.

Rossi spoke, "What are you going to do?"

Reid's expression darkened sending chills to all of them, "I have a person of interest waiting for me." He kept the icy look on his face, "You are more than welcome to sit in my interrogation, Hotch. Just don't interfere." He did not wait for them to go about their assignments. He had a mission in mind.

Hotch marched behind Reid just as stone-faced as Reid himself leaving the rest of them in the conference room.

Javier found JJ's eyes, "Let's go Agent Jareau." They both walked out.

Morgan looked at Glover, "Well, I guess we should head out too. Hey, Babygirl, can you send me directions to the hospital."

Penelope smiled, "Oh, my delicious Adonis, I will be on it."

Both of them stepped out of the room to go to their assignment leaving the rest of them to sulk in the awkwardness of the room.

* * *

Jonas worked and worked on her. They had been at it for the past three hours and all he was able to get out of her were chuckles.

He needed a break. They both needed a break as she was practically unconscious. The beatings needed to heal, so he went over to Hasim asked for some food.

Hasim insisted that Adil go with him for which Jonas was grateful. Needing to check all the injuries, Jonas was to undress her. If Adil was here, his hormones would get the best of him. There was time for that later.

With each article of clothing coming off, he saw all of the evidence of not only his hands but the hands of others. She was smeared with scars. His boss said she was not much of a fighter, but her body screamed a different story. She survived all forms of torture which explains the difficulty he had in breaking her. Knowing exactly what to do, her experiences allowed for resistance.

Jonas finished fixing her up and dressed her again. This was going to be much harder than he originally anticipated. He just wished he would not need to release Adil, because no matter how strong she was she was not going to live through Adil with wounds that will never heal.


	15. Joining Two Different Lives

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU.**

**A/N: I hope the last couple of chapters are both surprising and rewarding. I also that you guys did not mind me going back to reply to all the reviews that allowed for a PM. I really appreciate the support you have given me during this story and I wanted to make sure you all felt that. **

**For all those that I could not send a PM to, I just want to send a thank you and generally I want to send Matthew Gray Gubler as a singing telegram to all of your houses saying how grateful I am. Seeing as that is an improbability, I hope this note suffices.**

**This is the longest chapter to date, and I am trying to avoid another ridiculously long chapter. They take twice as long to edit and everything, and I do want to update more often. I am sorry it took two weeks, but it was almost triple the length (words wise...it's only about double the amount of pages) of an usual chapter. **

**I once again apologize for the mistake within the chapter. I try to find them all, but I am human. Despite all of that, I hope you can all enjoy reading this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Criminal Minds expect this and all other of my stories. They are all variations of the very same dream...that I owned Criminal Minds and made a spin-off just about Reid. I would so watch that. **

**Chapter Fourteen: Joining Two Different Lives**

"**He had two lives: one, open, seen and known by all who cared to know, full of relative truth and of relative falsehood, exactly like the lives of his friends and acquaintances; and another life running its course in secret. And through some strange, perhaps accidental, conjunction of circumstances, everything that was essential, of interest and of value to him, everything in which he was sincere and did not deceive himself, everything that made the kernel of his life, was hidden from other people."-Anton Chekhov**

Javier drove them to the very elegant and intimidating building that was the Pentagon. JJ sat in the passenger seat dangerously teasing a question on her mind. Silence played with the atmosphere of the car, sometimes it was comfortable and other times it tensed up so much that neither party could really breathe.

JJ gave up avoiding her thoughts, so she sighed, "I need to ask you something, and I want you to answer honestly." She saw Javier nod for her to continue, "Okay, do you know what actually is going on or are you just some lacky like us that is tagging along?"

Squeezing the wheel tighter at the tone of her voice, Javier caught her glance in the rear-view mirror. He hated the idea of having this conversation without the official permission of Adelaide or Spencer or anyone else on the team, but he also acknowledge that Agent Jareau had a right to know exactly what this was all about and what she really got herself involved with when Reid asked her to stay. She had a family, and she may be sacrificing that family right now to help them find peace.

Running through all of the information he held within his memory, Javier decided it was best to be honest, "I work security for Dr. Lancaster. As the head, I have to know all possible threats and prepare for them. I know everything, and not just because I have to. She trusted me to know. I think she needed to talk to someone, and I just happened to be there. What do you want to know?" He nervously licked his lips as he waited for JJ to mull over all the questions floating in her mind.

Twisting her whole body to be able to face him completely, JJ began the conversation, "When did this start? I mean, why did the pick Spence out of everyone for this?"

Still keeping his eyes on the road, Javier answered, "My guess would be that he has made quite the reputation for himself in and around the intelligence community, and they wanted someone they knew would be able to get the job done without fail and with minimal repercussions, not that it worked but they tried."

JJ shook her head, "I...I don't...I don't understand what you're saying."

Harsher than he intended, Javier fumed, "Look, you have a genius working for you which is great, but don't for a second confuse that with something that it's not. He can have another job, and to be perfectly honest with you, he should have another job. He has been offered dozens of other jobs. He has turned down so many opportunities to stay in your unit. I don't know why, but he has. I don't understand any of it. If it were me, I would have left."

"I am confused. What does this have to do with anything?"

He huffed, "I mean that Reid has been consulting for other agencies for years, and some of them have been trying to snag him. He won't leave any of you, but that doesn't mean that they won't try to sweeten the deal anyway they know how."

Growing embarrassed for her lack of knowledge, she shifted in her seat and rearranged herself to look forward. She forced herself to jostle around with the conversation, "What really is going on? There is more to this story, and I want to know what it is?"

"It's a personal one. Are you sure you want to find out?" He actually took the time to look right into her soul as he searched for the honest answer to his question. She needed to have the right reasons to dig into that grave, that dark and hidden grave. It could not be selfish. It could not be simply because she had an urge to know and unmask her lying teammate.

Her blue eyes shined with anger and frustration, but there was a hint of something else, something deeper. He waited for her to conjure up the courage to ask. Seconds melted into minutes with just shaky apprehension holding them still.

She muttered, "I need to know." Her voice shook and felt like it broke a long time ago. It was her voice, low and raspy, that convinced Javier that she really did need to know. Not for her piece of mind, she needed to know to make everything else bearable for her, for her team. She needed to know because only with knowing could she help Reid with the outcome of this catastrophe.

"I don't know details, but I can give you a general description of what happened." She nodded, and he pushed on, "Okay, well, it was going fine. Actually, it was going perfectly. They stopped the bombings and they saved lives. It went to shit after Coby and Reid decoded a message. They found out this was part of a much bigger play, so they moved. Request for a longer stay was put into play and they had Keller and Ford infiltrate as best as they could. Something went wrong."

JJ trembled with the memories of her own failures. Many things could go wrong in the field. She softly rubbed her flat belly in remembrance of all the things that could go wrong. She timidly asked, "What went wrong?"

He moved his hands to express his irritation with everything, "Ford found something that needed to be identified, so Addie and Manny went. The problem was that it was a trap. Halfway to Marnie, the others had to call them to say that Tom was surrounded and he needed to be extracted. Addie sent Manny over there with Schneider. Quinn even went to help; he could fight well enough and knew how to fly. They all barely made it out. It's just that Marnie and Addie were left to defend for themselves which I would say it's not much of a problem, except it was this one time. It was an ambush." There was a pause. "They were missing for three days before they found them. Marnie was tortured to death and Addie was barely holding on."

"What happened after?"

"Everyone there was arrested and taken to Guantanamo Bay. Marnie Ford was buried with her family receiving a notice of her service. Adelaide was in a hospital for three weeks. She went home and was taken out of field duty. They were all ordered to not speak to one another. They stop the growth, but those people were still out there just in smaller numbers. They lived their lives, and now we're here."

Wetness gathered in the corner of her eye almost spilling over. JJ wanted to cry, but that had to wait until she was home in the arms of her husband after all of this was over. Until then, she bit her tongue, held back her tears, and looked onward hoping she was prepared for whatever was coming for them.

Staying in reserved stillness, Javier wondered whether or not he did the correct thing by sharing a story that did not belong to him; while, JJ's mind returned to the notion of her incompetence. She managed to trick everyone around her that she was more than she was, but Reid managed to do the opposite. He restrained his capabilities to create the perfect fantasy for the them. He did not want the credit of hero. No, he was running from his heroic acts.

Just as her mind attempted to comprehend Reid's complicated brain, her phone buzzed. "Jareau."

Her husband was on the other line, "Jennifer, may I ask what Spencer's gotten himself into? I just had a very strange meeting couple hours ago with a rather powerful person in DC telling me to ask Spencer if I have questions about a pair of murders. What's going on, Chère"

Anxious at the idea of her husband becoming involved, JJ hurriedly asked, "Will, who did you go see?"

"Name's Adelaide Lancaster. She works at the Pentagon. Why?"

Worried about the safety of her family, JJ ordered, "Will, listen to me. You need to go home, get Henry, and head over to my mom's, okay?"

"JJ, what's going on?"

She shushed him and repeated her demand, "Go get Henry, Will, and get him away from here. I don't want either of you involved. Don't worry about the murders. Don't worry about Spence. Just get Henry and get out."

"Chère?"

Rubbing her belly, she closed her eyes. She needed to save them, "Just do it, Will. Please, just go. I'll explain as soon as I can. I promise, I will. Just do this for me, right now."

"Sure thing. On my way home. Be careful. I love you."

Exhaling, she tried to suck in her tears, "I love you, too. Tell Henry I love him."

"I will. Don't you worry."

A small smile escaping her troubled expression, JJ ended the call, "Be good. I'll see you as soon as I can." She hung up, and noticed Javier's eyes in the rear-view mirror checking to see if she was all right. She grinned hoping he would let it go. He did. They arrived at the Pentagon with no more stressful talks.

Passing security easily as Javier was universally liked by the staff and JJ still had some friends, they reached Addie's office only for it to be empty. The new guy explained what occurred.

They next ten minutes consisted of Javier calling all of Addie's usual spots to see if they had seen her. The places they could not call, Javier had security personnel drive by...her apartment, her parents' home, and the cave. Nothing. Adelaide Rose Lancaster was officially missing.

* * *

Two angry men in one vehicle did not leave enough room for either man to vent the aggression. Too much hot air in a small, confined spaced never allowed for the occupants to cool down. Glover and Morgan switch between the two of them to stress their annoyance. One huffed and soon after the other one puffed.

Both were in a state of disbelief.

Glover grabbed the chance to contemplate what occurred, "Can I be the one to say, what the hell is going on? I mean the Reid you described is nothing like the Reid we just saw. What is going on, dude?"

Morgan forced himself to keep his eyes on the road, but he shook his head exhaling deeply, "I don't know, man. It's like, Reid, has had this secret life that none of us knew about and now we are just stuck in the middle of all of it trying to figure it out. I don't like it."

"Well, what do you think is going on?"

Morgan blinked trying to formulate a thought, "I think I have to have a long talk with someone I thought I knew completely, so I can understand what all of this is, what his life has been. Then, I am going to reevaluate my belief system, because something is clearly off." The next part was whispered to himself, "What have you been doing, Pretty Boy?"

The rest of the trip was one of silence. No one breathed. Both of them simply wandered with their imagination trying to grasp the notion of Reid as a super spy. How can he be something other than the nerdy kid that could barely walk straight without making some type of mess become a worthy adversary to some terrorist organization.

Reaching their destination, Morgan and Glover entered the hospital. Seeing a polite nurse at the reception, they asked about Jacoby Samuel. Following her directions, the first thing they saw outside the door was a big man. He was big, but something about his face gave to kindness and serenity. Morgan felt an odd mixture of security and acceptance. He knew why Ames was a good Marshal. Not many people gave the illusion that they were strong enough to protect you in the face of danger but gentle enough to listen and understand your circumstances enough to actually care for you.

Glover approached him first, "Excuse me. I'm Agent Nathan Glover, and this is Agent Derek Morgan. We're from the FBI." He stuck out his hand to shake his. "You must be Mitchell Ames. Nice to meet you."

Ames had a firm and steady handshake, "Yeah, that's me. I'm glad you guys could come. He hasn't stopped talking about this Reid fellow since he woke up. It hurts him, but he doesn't seem to care about that." He led them into the room. The man on the bed looked right at them excited at the prospect that Reid had been able to send someone. "Coby, this is..."

Coby interrupted Ames scooting up on the bed, "Yeah, that's Derek Morgan. Reid talked about you whenever Keller and Schneider argued about something, said they reminded him of you and Anderson."

Morgan halted surprised by the statement and somewhat touched at the thought, "He talked about me."

Nodding, Coby waved them to get closer, "Yeah, I know Reid better then the rest of the team. We've known each other for a few years now." Noticing Glover behind Morgan, Coby apologized, "Sorry, I don't know you. You must be new. Hi, I'm Coby. Well, Jacoby Samuel, but people call me Coby." He hissed when he attempted to lift his arm to shake Glover's hand, "Sorry."

Glover raised his hands, "Don't worry about it. I'm Nathan Glover."

Coby waved sighing, "I guess you're here to talk about the attack. Well, I don't know much. I heard a fight outside my door. I panicked and smashed all my computers to avoid someone getting my information. I sneaked out. He found me. Stab, blood, dying. I think that catches you all up."

Glover hated people like this. People who thought they knew how all of this worked, "We were hoping to ask you some questions. Reid sent us to get information." He looked to Morgan to see if he was as frustrated as he was.

Before Morgan could get a word out, Coby laughed, "I know how this works. I used to be employed by the CIA and I often worked with Homeland Security. I also currently work a lot with police and security, so I know I know how this works." He turned to Ames and asked, "Can you hand me that notepad?" He pointed to a sketchbook on the table by the window seat. Holding out his arms, Ames gave him the book.

Three minutes later, Coby flipped the book to show them all a rudimentary sketch. "This was the guy that stabbed me. He has been on a watch list for the last five years, but they haven't been able to place anything on him. Goes by Adil, if my memory serves." He pushed toward them, "Take it to Reid. I can't help much thanks to this wound, but I can give this to Spencer to help in some way."

Morgan scanned the picture in shock. These people were from a new level. They could not treat them like normal victims or even unsubs. These people were smarter than his team were, and they existed within the loop. Normal tactics were not going to work on them.

Coby watched them. He smiled, "What you want to ask about is Spencer's secret life and how all of you missed it, am I right?" He did not wait for them to reply, because he was sure of their answer, "I could tell you what happened."

Both Morgan and Glover perked up at the idea of having someone fill in the blanks. Even Ames appeared interested at knowing more about the story. Coby knew this world occur. Everyone wanted the gossip when they came back. All his team wanted was to forget about it, and all anybody else wanted was to pick at the open wound. One of the many reason he left this outrageous game, and one of the many reasons he wished he went with his brother.

Focusing on the topic, Coby popped up his head, "My brother. Have you heard from my brother, Quinlan? He said that he sent a message about a week ago. Do you know where he is?" Desperation twinkled in his eyes as he waited for them to respond.

Stomach sinking, Morgan hated the obligation at hand. Delivering a death notice was the worst part of his job, "Coby, I am sorry. There wasn't much we could do as I am sure you know." There was a pause as he saw Coby's brain piece together everything. He announced it anyway, "Your brother's body was found yesterday afternoon. He had been dead for at least two days. I am so sorry."

Swallowing his hurt, Coby sniffed his tears determined to find release of some sort. He could only hold onto so much pain before it all would flow out of him, "What do you want to know about Operation Casurus?"

Morgan wanted to decline the offer seeing the pain flash on Coby's expression, but Glover jumped in without much thought of other's opinions, "Everything."

Shifting uncomfortably, Coby began to explain, "I'm not exactly sure where to start...We went Sudan. Between my brother and Manny, they found this threat on an university. We eliminated that threat and a few others while we were there. We went to Somalia. Found a new terrorist group forming. Went to put a stop to it in Saudi Arabia. It got dicey, and we were sent home." He could see desperation on Glover's face. That man did not want to know for a good reason, but he had a hunger for gossip.

Irritated by the vagueness of his response, Glover huffed, "Can you be a little more specific? Reid did not exactly share information with us. All he did was tell us what to do and leave expecting us to follow him blindly."

Coby examined Glover. He saw a man insecure in his personal life, so he must dominate in his professional life. Reid threatened the way he viewed himself. A genius with no ego of which to speak and work extending to the government on an intimate level would do that to a man. Reid did not demand respect, yet he had it from a group of well-esteemed individuals. Glover still struggled to gain his footing among the team. Coby concluded that he was not going to last long as he could not live without people giving him constant support and praise. This actually may be the last case he worked as a member of the BAU.

Weighing his options, Coby asked, "What do you want me to say?"

Morgan stepped forward trying to ease the rising heat, "Just what you are willing to share. We're just worried, okay." Seeing Coby relaxing, Morgan pushed his luck. He wanted to know, "I've known Reid for a long time, and I love him. He's my little brother, and I just wanna know his going to be okay, that he is okay."

Dropping his head on the pillow, Coby resigned himself. He spilled the truth, "He's not okay. You have to understand that. He might never be okay again. It's just a fact of life, of what we did, of what he keeps doing." He paused letting his mind wander before scoffing, "I don't know how he does it. I mean I get why, but how...it just blows my mind."

Glover wrinkled his forehead, "What do you mean?"

Sighing, Coby lifted himself up, "I mean that I am amazed by the things that Reid can do. I am amazed by the things he can learn. Have you seen him work a computer? I mean he is no master hacker like I am, but he picked it up fast. If he wanted to, I bet he could out-hack anyone." He inhaled and exhaled as thought about it. "The world is extremely lucky that Spencer Reid is a good man, because if he was anything else, we would be having a completely different discussion."

Stirring back the conversation, Glover barked, "We still don't really understand."

No longer wanting to beat around the bush, Coby asked, "Ames, can you make sure that no one is by the door? This is top secret."

Walking toward the door, he replied, "Sure thing." He opened the door and peaked outside. Seeing nothing, he walked back inside the stuffy room and locked the door.

The click of that lock permitted Coby to talk freely about the event, "Before I start, you have to understand that it wasn't easy coming back. I mean we always have a rough time being back with civilians again after being away for so long, but this was different. None of us came back the same." He had to stop after that knowing the pause allowed for questions.

Ames was the one that braved the challenge, "Why?"

A headache was coming. Coby could feel it, "We were a team. I have known Spencer since he started consulting for the CIA. I was his handler. Between us and two other people, Dashiell Lancaster and Lucera Mendez, we were the ones that found the bomb threat that took all of us there. I was glad that Reid decided to take the job. Col. James Schneider and Manuela Ferro were there to identify the bombs and any other possible weapons. Quinn and I were there as tech support. Thomas Keller and Marnie Ford were there to integrate themselves into society. Reid and Addie were the brains. It went well enough, but then it didn't." He stopped to catch his breath. A slow throb reminded him of the pain he kept feeling despite the time.

He searched for some guidance among the faces, but they all lacked the sweetness he found in Addie. "We split off. Marnie had a lead, and Tom had a different hunch. So, they went to investigate. Quinn and Schneider helped Tom and Manny and I helped Marnie. Addie and Reid kept things objective."

"Marnie found some sort of artifact that could be connected to the organization, but she needed it to be verified. Addie does that kind of stuff, so she went with Manny. The thing was that it was some sort of a trap. Reid had been telling us that we had to be more careful. He profiled that there was something more going on. None of us really listened to him. I could understand the others not taking him seriously, but I knew what he was capable of. I should have known better." He choked a little, "Keller needed to be extracted from his own assignment. He had been made, and I was stuck. Marnie said she was fine, so Addie went by herself and Manny turned around to help Schneider and Quinn."

Morgan could see where this was going. He did not have the will to stop himself from shifting and asking, "What happened?"

Coby continued, "Tom was fine. He just had a few scrapes and bruises, and we couldn't use him anymore; he was fine though. It came at a price. Marnie and Addie were taken. It was an ambush. We heard the whole thing, Reid and I. They were still connected to our system for the three days. GPS was knocked off, but they kept the sound on. I mean it would be a hard procedure to get them removed, but they could do a crude job. The thing was they wanted us to hear them. It added to their amusement, I guess." Gulping down the memory, he carried on, "Have you ever heard someone get tortured? It's worse than seeing it. I pictured everything that they did to them. I heard them scream. They were right there and I couldn't do anything for them."

Glover took a step back, "Marnie Ford, she's dead. Did she..." He left the ending unsaid.

Coby finished the story with a slight hitch in his voice, "Three days, they both screamed and screamed, but neither one said anything. Neither one gave them anything. We tried to take turns being there for them, but most of us couldn't stomach it for very long. Reid never left though. He stayed there all of those three days. When Quinn and I finally got a location, it was too late. Marnie had been dead for a few hours and Addie wasn't too far behind her."

He sniffed enough to catch the attention of all three men. He had tears falling, but he trudged on, "We got them, though. At least enough of them to keep them quiet for a while. We took their equipment and their people. Some of them even talked and gave us some information. Damage was done, though. Marnie was dead, and Tom felt responsible. James thought he failed his team, and Manny argued she should have never left Marnie and Addie alone. Quinn and I were never suppose to be field agents and we never were again. And Reid...well, Spencer, I imagine still wakes up in cold sweat after having nightmares of their screams."

Morgan straightened, "I would know if he had nightmares. Like I said Reid's like my little brother."

Coby scoffed, "He may love you and you may love him, but that doesn't mean you know him. He kept secrets from all of you to keep you save from his world. His two lives were separated. Though it killed him, Spencer understands that he needed to lie and manipulate. He kept an essential part of himself closed off, because he knew it was right. Sure, you have your secrets too. We all do but not like this. You know the mundane side of him, and that is perfectly okay. Just don't think that is all that is there."

After taking a break to breathe, he glued his eyes to Morgan, "You never want to see him mad. Reid was first in line to ambush the warehouse they were keeping Marnie and Addie. He beat them all. They thought he was non-threatening, but he showed them. The scars on his body, they come from the night we took back Addie."

Ames stood forward to add to the conversation. He halted when he saw the look on Coby's face. Whiter than when he first came into the hospital, Ames turned to Morgan and Glover. They all knew he was reliving the moment, a terrible moment. He was holding something back and close to the chest. It was killing him, slowly cutting off the circulation.

Gently encouraging, Morgan drifted to the bed, "Is there something you aren't telling us? Something you want to share."

He choked on the next few words, "We lied on the report. We all lied on the report to protect him."

Glover's ear perked up, "Protect who? Reid? Keller? Your brother? Who were you trying to protect?"

Coby settled himself into his bed. Exhausted from reliving his time in the field, Coby called for a nurse and shushed everyone, " Hey, Ames, could you get a nurse or something?" He turned to Morgan and Glover, "Can you, guys leave? I'm not feeling very well." He closed his eyes.

Doing what was asked, Ames called the nurse. Morgan and Glover stayed until she pushed them out the door, "...No consideration for the patient. He needs his energy to heal and you two have wasted it on talking about something that is just going to make him upset. Out with the both of you. Go on. Out!"

Glover stomped his way out with Morgan gliding behind him. None of them spoke until Morgan found his tongue, "I really don't know anything about Reid." He halted his steps and looked at Glover, "I mean I thought I did, but I'm thinking about it right now. I don't know. Ask me a few days ago, and I would have said Pretty Boy was an open book. He's not. All he is doing is feeding this illusion we have of him. Nathan, I don't know him at all."

Glover patted his shoulder, "Well, let's discovery who he is, okay?"

Both of them ambled their way out of the hospital hoping to uncover the answers that were plaguing their brains. Were any of them prepared for what was a head? As the question popped into their minds, Morgan decided to reason with the truth. No one could ever be ready, not even Reid.

* * *

Hotch marched behind Reid. Going back and forth between saying something or keeping his stoic face, Hotch decided to speak up, "Reid, we need to talk about this."

Stopping his walk, he shifted his footing to see Hotch stare at him, "Look, I get it. You want to talk about it. You have questions, and I have the answers. You will get them. I promise, but Hotch, I have a job to do." Seeing the look on his face, Reid choice to be honest for now, "I consulted with other agencies for years. It never affected my work, and I stopped after Emily came back. If you want to talk about this further, it is going to have to wait. Right now, I have someone who is waiting for me."

He led them down the hallway and into a rather dark room. Sitting there nursing a headache was Nolan who moved to view Reid and Hotch enter the room. Fixing himself, Nolan laughed, "Well, Dr. Reid, here we are at last." Catching Hotch's glare, he laughed, "And you brought company. I would have thought you would have wanted to keep this private...between you and me and the dear old cameras recording our every word." He smirked at Reid.

Acknowledging his unspoken request, Reid turned off the camera and settled himself in the seat across from him. Hotch took the one on the right and anticipated Reid's next move. They embraced the silence as no one among them desired to break it first.

Nolan scanned Reid ignoring Hotch completely, "You look good, Doc. I am sure my friend Dabir would be thrilled to see you doing so well."

Hotch felt Reid stiffen at the name, but he stayed quiet. The story rooted itself in secrecy, and Hotch knew how those contribute to life. He should have made a greater effort to interact with Reid. He knew he had been lying for a while, yet something told Hotch to leave it alone. Now, he sat in a room reaping the consequences of his detachment.

Reid's lips never changed position. They did not form a smile or frown or open to allow words to exit. He just stared without blinking. Hotch wondered if that was how he looked when he interrogates suspects. He contained the shiver as he realized how little he knew Reid, how comfortable he became with the construct he had of Reid.

Eventually, Reid surrendered himself to the tension, "I know, you go by Nolan. I know you flew in from London after failing to kill Manuela Ferro. I know you were assigned to kill me, and you could not do that either. I know you came in with another man that goes by the name of Adil. I know that there is at least two to three others involved. Manuela Ferro is here, and Jacoby Samuel is in a hospital recovering nicely from a wound." He did not falter, "So, tell me what I don't know."

Nolan mocked Reid more, "You think you've won, because I'm sitting here. You won't win. Even if you lock us all up, you still won't win. Even if you catch us all, you won't win." His cocky smirk grew, "Dabir made sure of that, didn't he?" The lack of reaction did not discourage Nolan from what needed to be done, "So, Doc, what is it that you want to know? Because let's be honest, there is a lot you don't know."

Something stirred in Hotch, a protectiveness over his team member. He yearned to wipe that smirk of Nolan's face, and his fist were more than willing to oblige that desire as they bunched up with the thumb inside. Almost wanting Reid to react violently, Hotch receives a different message from the genius's stance. Reid did not move an inch.

Nolan and Reid just stated at each other. Nothing happened but staring. No sound occurred other than the breathing and the beating of Hotch's chest. Thump. Thump. Thump. He projected his own debilitating anxiety onto the others. Hotch was never the nervous one. Even more disconcerted with the role-switching, Hotch contemplated how the others felt on a daily basis. He was not a fan.

They spent ten minutes in the silence. Reid had not twitched. Hotch's brows displayed his sweaty nerves shining in the dim light, while Nolan began to crack just a little, just enough.

Finally, Reid laughed, "What's it liked in your bland, stupid brain? It is so simple, so undeveloped. I imagine it must be boring; or maybe, it's nice, not having to think so hard about anything. Not seeing the world like I do. I can't imagine not being able to see so much." It was a short speech with a maniacal tone in every syllable.

Nolan reacted and did not react. He jerked at his words, but he said nothing. He simply sat there trying to keep the same expressionless gaze. He failed.

Motioning for Hotch to follow him, Reid finished his monologue, "I can't imagine being so stupid. Just being open to manipulation like that. Do you even have your own opinions? Beliefs?" Sixty seconds stumbled by and Reid left the room with these as his final words, "You are such a disappointment."

For the first time in twenty-seven minutes, Hotch voiced a thought, "What's your plan?" He wanted to ask about Nolan and about the time he spent away. He wanted to talk about Dabir and ask whom he was and why he was so important. He decided that none of that was safe, so he settled for something he knew would get a response.

Headed for the kitchenette, Reid replied, "I'm to make him nervous. Nerves tend to make people mess up. They get their guard down long enough to give you something important. It could save a life." He focused on his coffee mug.

Hotch knew he could not continue to be part of that interrogation without losing it, "I can't be in there anymore. I could be of more use working on the profile with everyone else."

Agreeing, Reid added, "That is actually a great idea. It's going to be easier to break him without having to worry about you." Done with his coffee, he turned to head back, "I'm going back in there. Hopefully, I will be able to get something out of him." He walked away leaving Hotch alone.

Trembling, he stilled enough to catch his breath and slow his heart. Waiting for some time, Hotch snapped out of it when the buzz of people entering the bullpen. There, Morgan and Glover walked in with JJ and Javier not far behind them. All of four of them were rather introspective, not noticing Hotch observing them.

Coming out behind them, Hotch grabbed their attention, "What did you find?"

Putting a pause between that thought, Javier introduce vital information, "Before all that, we have a serious problem on our hands." That caught Hotch's attention away from the task he wanted to perform. Receiving the sign to continue, Javier breathed, "Addie's gone. She's missing. JJ and I looked for her everywhere. Either she doesn't want to be found or someone took her. Either way, it's going to be a huge problem."

Hotch became grim with the news, "Well, we can't do much about that until we have all of the facts. We can't find her without understanding the situation. We need to know what's going on to build a better profile which in turn allows us to find her, so I repeat what did you find?"

Morgan and Glover wrestled with the contradiction of their conversation with Jacoby Samuel. They really did not know much, yet they discovered so much. Not knowing how to respond to their unit chief, both of them turned to JJ to take the lead.

Take the lead, she did, "I learned that the Pentagon has really nice offices, and that I really am not that good of a profiler. I learned that I have no idea who Spencer Reid is even though I have known him for about a decade. I learned that I don't know much about anything."

Morgan echoed her statement, "We learned pretty much the same thing though there was one interesting tidbit of information that might actually lead somewhere...they lied on the official report. We really don't know anything about what happened during Operation Casurus."

Glover added, "Except what they want us to know; but even then, we won't be able to verify anything. They could be lying to us."

Hotch went into unsub mode and placed his stony expression on his face, "What do you know about this?" Directing the frigidness to Javier, he began to advance his way to the conference room.

The strain from the implication of lying glued the rest of them in place until Javier's confusion became betrayal, "Addie wouldn't lie. She just wouldn't. That's not like her. She wouldn't just lie about something so important." His worldview shattered as his trust in his boss was tested. Everything fell into place. It all made sense, now. Why she was so invested? Why she needed to save everyone she could putting herself on the line? She forced them all to lie in the report. She felt guilty, because she lied. She was not honest or trustworthy or good. Oh, God, they took her. They took her because she knew something the others did not, or maybe they did.

Springing into action, Javier jogged to the conference room catching up to Hotch's stride. Everyone else followed.

Within the conference room, the rest of the team worked in utter silence. They only addressed one another when they absolutely needed to address one another. They read the files and tried to supplement the profile Reid created all those years ago. Not that there was much to improve upon as Reid did a thorough job of it.

The access to all of the information possible thrilled Penelope Garcia that roars of excitement could often erupted in the quiet of the room. Problem laid within the information she encountered in the cyber world. There were conflicts. Certain things just did not add up to the stories she heard or the memory she held of her family, of her dear, handsome doctor.

He was wholesome and naïve and often lost. He needed protection from the big, bad world; however, this painted a very different, darker image of her junior g-man. As she looked to her family and the stranger that slithered her way in, a tickle in her gut warned her telling her something was wrong. She wanted to say something, but Rossi appeared content and Emily seemed to be in enough conflict over the events of the day. Manny, she did not know Manny well enough to say anything about her or to her, except she trusted her. Not because Emily vouched for her before all of this, but because she saw the genuine concern and love she had for Reid. It was admiration beyond what she had ever experienced. There was a bond.

Still, she needed to say something, anything.

It was not long after that moment, when Hotch barged in the room, "Who is Dabir?"

All of them turned to see Hotch fuming by the doorway, all of them except Manny. She stayed where she was, her back to him, and answered, "I don't what your talking about." She sounded upset and confused. It sounded real.

Hotch stepped through the doorway, "Dabir, it was name Nolan mentioned during the interrogation. He said it like Reid would know who he was referring to. Who is he?"

"I don't know." After saying that she made the mistake of twisting her body to peer into the eyes of her accuser. She was gone. Hotch knew she was lying right then and there.

Harshly, Hotch pushed his way toward Garcia, "Search for the name Dabir. It has to be somewhere, if it was important enough to mention as soon as Reid and I walked into the interrogation room. Get me everything you can find."

In a panic, Manny practically shouted, "No, you won't find anything. I don't know who he is, and if I don't know, then he doesn't exist. Just let it go." Seeing that she was going nowhere with her pleas, she tried to reason with herself. She acknowledged this as a losing battle, but a part of her needed to hold onto the abyss. It took her years to welcome the nightmares; she could no longer envision her life without the sleepless nights. Telling the truth involved freeing her burdens from under her skin. She simply could not greet the liberty from disgrace. She did not deserve such forgiveness.

Not letting go, Manny insisted, "He isn't real. Nolan probably made him up to get you all riled up over nothing. He knows you couldn't know much and his using that against you."

Sneering, Hotch growled at her attempting to disarm her defenses, "I know all of you lied on the report when you were debriefed, and if you convinced the top intelligence agencies of this country, it means you were all on board. Now, my team is on the line, and there isn't much I will not do for my family. So, I repeat...Who. Is. Dabir?"

Manny repeated the word no until she spinned searching for something to soothe her. Nothing appeared. She was alone, and finally she broke, "You don't want to know."

Never seeing Manny so distraught, Emily tried to approach her, "Manny, it's okay..."

Furious with her circumstances, Manny snapped with her eyes on fire and her voice dripping with ferocity, "No, it isn't. You think you know, but you don't. You live in these perfectly boxed up lives that people like me try to protect, and you just want to unravel all of it. I won't let you. He won't let you."

JJ spoke, "Spence's our friend. All we want to do is help him."

Manny snarled, "Help him. You want to help him. News flash, Blondie! You can't help him! We have secret lives for a reason."

Thinking this to be the opportune moment for old-timer wisdom, Rossi shifted himself closer to her, slowly as not to intimidate her, "You can't heal if you don't talk about it. If you don't heal, you can't live. Let us help you start to heal. Let us help Reid heal."

Manny recognized that voice, the voice Reid described to her when he retold his stories of the FBI. It was the unsub voice. Tears were on the verge of falling, "I don't heal. I don't get to talk about it, so I can make my peace. You go home with the scars, and then you move on to your next assignment. That's how it goes. Reid and I, we live in the shadows. You never get to see us."

Closer, Rossi sighed, "No one can be in that much pain for so long. No one can bear that many secrets without breaking. That's no way to live."

A bitter chuckle rang unnerving everyone. Manny's voice sang a savage song with a tone depicting defeat, "We don't live, Agent Rossi. That's the catch. The thing they don't tell you until you're in too deep, too invested. You don't get to live. You see, living tends to lead to dying. You are of no use to them dead, so we don't live the life of people that talk about their feelings and heal all of their wounds. We don't live. We just survive long enough to get the job done."

The BAU knew nothing of that life, but Javier did know. Using the only thing he knew would bring the results everyone wanted from her, Javier said the thing he had been trying to deny, "Manny, you have to understand something." He strolled over to her and gripped her hands. Looking at her shockingly blank face wet with silent tears, he tenderly told her the truth, "Addie's missing, and if you can tell me that Dabir has nothing to do with that...I will let it go, but if not, I have to ask again."

Her reaction was belated, but she relented to their desires, "You really don''t want to know. I...I...I.." She struggled to find her breath, "You don't understand. It was our fault, and Marnie paid the price. We did that to her, because we wouldn't listen."

They all listened to her without interrupting her or asking for further explanations as she continued in hysterics, "We thought him to be some nerdy kid from the FBI that Addie found cute or something. We ignored him, but then he started to get things right. His profile helped Quinn and I find some of the bomb threats. And Coby talked about their time together. I put aside my judgment of him. Schneider couldn't let it go. There was always conflict. James just wouldn't listen to reason, so we didn't take the right precautions we should have and Marnie paid the price."

"By the time we arrived in Saudi Arabia, Addie realized this wasn't going to be quick. It took two days, but she was able to convince us to stay for a prolonged period of time. She called in reinforcements, but they weren't going to get there for at least two more days. We were stuck with what we had. It was enough until Tom and Marnie split up. Coby and I were assigned to Marnie, while Quinn and James were to help Tom. Less than eighteen hours later, Marnie thought she found something. I was suppose to go with Addie to help her identify it, but Tom had been compromised."

Here, her voice hitched and breathing became a laborious task, "I turned to help get Tom out alive, so Addie went by herself. Quinn flies, and we needed to get there quickly. Someone had to stay and man the controls at HQ. Coby and Spencer stayed behind. Thing was...it was all a trap. Marnie and Addie were taken. GPS is easy enough to kill, but The Samuel Wonders created a communication system that was pretty hard to get rid of. It was countermeasure against agents getting lost in the middle of nowhere or being taken, so you could always communicate and get extracted. You can remove it, if you know what you're doing. It just takes some time and skill. When they figured out that they couldn't cut off communication so easily, they decided to leave it as a form of psychological torture."

There was a chill in the air. Garcia was already in tears by viewing the clear distress retelling the memory caused Manny. All of them dreaded the ending of the story.

Manny found her voice again after pausing, "We were all suppose to be there for them, but I couldn't make it through two hours of hearing them scream, of them laughing. I thought I had seen it all, but something like this happens just to remind you that there are still some sick excuses for human beings that can do something you haven't seen. Schneider lasted the longest with a five hour shift, but after one turn he locked himself in his bunker and he didn't come out." She finally looked up at them with a dark, twisted smile, "Reid, though, he never left. He didn't sleep. He didn't eat. He barely even blinked. He just sat there and listened for three days. He listened to them be tortured for three days. How did he do it?"

Tears rolling down her cheeks, she wiped them away, "He comforted them when he could, anyway he could. He was there for them. He gave them enough strength to carry on without breaking. By the time the equipment arrived, they were gone for almost the three days. We located them in a couple hours, but it didn't matter. Reid had already heard Marnie die, heard her take her last breath."

Her eyes were blazing, "You know what he said to her as she was dying. He told her it was okay to let go. That she had done her country proud, so she didn't have to hold on anymore. He told her about this warm light and how over there...there aren't any monsters that can cause her pain. He made her last seconds bearable. I don't know that many people that would do that especially not my profession." She looked down again. "We got to a warehouse. We got them all, everyone that was there. We got there before they disposed of Marnie's body. There wasn't much left of it, but it was something." She took a breathe, "Addie was barely holding on, so we got her out as quick as we could. We made sure the Salutarem Via was no more."

Morgan had been on the sidelines by choice, but he decided to enter the room. The connection between that might and the man in question was blurred, "Who is Dabir? What does he have to do with any of this?"

Hiding her face in shame, Manny finally answered, "Dabir is the ghost that's haunting us. He's the reason we lied on the report. He was there at the warehouse that night, but you won't find his name or picture in the report. None of us mentioned him."

The voices of each person drowned in the ringing of her ears. All she heard was the question of what do you mean, but she could distinctly hear Glover's whispered tone, "God, what does this have to do with anything?"

Before losing her resolve to be honest, she quickly spilled the truth, "Spencer killed him. We lied, because Spencer killed him. Spencer beat Dabir to death."

Shaken by the truth, everyone in the room contemplated the weight of the revelation. They had all lived through the consequence of pulling a trigger. Most of them knew the burden of taking someone's life away. Defining your person, it integrated itself into the fibers of your soul. Each kill etched itself on your imagination. It stretched it's marks on your heart with your own dreams turning them into nightmares. Reid hid the very essence of his being away from his family. As a means to survive, he lied to them all. And his team lied to protect him. Now, with his two lives merging, his shield transformed itself into a bleeding wound still throbbing with pain.

* * *

**Translation: Saving Way**


	16. Releasing the Secret

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU.**

**A/N: Hello, my wonderful, fantastic, amazing, readers! The team finally knows what happened during Operation Casurus. Is it what you expected? Was it a disappointment? Did it live up to the expectation? Please let me know. I want to write something that you will all enjoy. Your input really shapes the story. My original outline of this is completely useless now, because of your reactions helped me form it.**

**Thank you so much for your support. All of you have been incredibly kind and generous. I could not express how much I have come to love all of you. Words do not exist for me to be able to express my gratitude which is a terrible thing for a writer to say.**

**Now, I am going away for a week long camping trip with my family, so I will not be able to update during that time. I will try to get to the next chapter as soon as I get back, but that may not happen. I have got a wonderful job for the summer (being a nanny is better than an office job, but I am exhausted by the end of the day). Talking about my job, I am sorry to inform you that updates are going to be every ten days to two weeks between chapters. I know that sucks, but life tends to hate me. I would much rather spend all my day writing. Alas, that cannot be.**

**Now, get ready for Reid to find out that they all know. Also, Reid is going to discover that Addie is missing. It is not going to be pretty.**

**Please review and PM with any questions, comments, or concerns. Like I said, this is for all of you and I want to make it as good as I possible can.**

**Disclaimer: I do this with every chapter, but it still breaks my heart. I do not own Criminal Minds in any way. That right belongs to CBS, though sometimes I think they abuse such a right.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Releasing the Secret**

**"All friends have secrets. We're like three-dimensional shapes on paper; we all have hidden sides. And there's some secrets we don't even reveal to ourselves."- Nenia Campbell**

Mateo Cruz hated the politics that came with a position of power. Tucked away from the chaos of the team plaguing his thoughts, Cruz paced in his office. He wondered of what to do with the information at hand. He could not lose this team to the ignorance displaced by the director or maybe it was arrogance. He always confused the two. Now, all he had to do was somehow appease the big boys upstairs enough without actually giving in to their demands.

How on earth was he suppose to do such a thing?

He wanted, no, he needed to keep this team together. They were doing work that no one else could do, and he was going to keep them together for as long as he could. Unless one of them personally asked to be transferred over to another department, Cruz was not going to keep them apart for anything.

He knew it was going to be difficult. As soon as he finished his meeting with the Director, Cruz took it upon himself to look more deeply in Reid's file left by Strauss. It was during his investigation that he realized how complicated this actually was. Just telling the team of the challenges ahead would not cut it. Reid was in higher demand than a simple trade in department employees.

God, it was stupid of him to think otherwise. Reid was a genius with an impeccable record within the Bureau. It would only make sense for other agencies to try to take him. It just was so many offers from so many different places. Not to mention, all of the classified cases Reid had a hand in solving. Most of those cases were out of his jurisdiction and level. He did not have access to that type of sensitive information, so he still knew nothing as to why Blackwell held a hatred for the young genius. The problem was that he could indeed imagine what happened between the two of them.

Blackwell was notorious for being easily rattled and power hungry. He fancied himself better in everything than he was which only added to his insecurities. Narrow-minded and pig-headed, anything that challenged his perception of the world around him especially himself was hated by him. Thinking that he was the most important person in the FBI, Reid could have earned such abhorrence.

Seeing all of this made him wonder why they sent JJ to Afghanistan instead of him. He would have done well over there. He held a comprehensive understanding of how other agencies worked and how inter- agency collaboration functioned, more than JJ. He would not have been so shell-shocked. No learning curve needed, he would have decreased the time they were on duty. With that in mind, his vast knowledge about a variety of topics, unique set of skills, and a record to be envied should have put him on the top of the list of recruits.

And, he was. He just was not on the list for Operation: Classified. Cruz assumed that Erin Strauss had a personal hand in sending JJ to a place where she clearly did not belong. Reid on the other would have been accepted with some reluctance yet that would have faded.

Cruz shook his head. None of that mattered now. He kept digging into Reid's thin file. The more he searched, the more unsure he became of what to do. Reid was on many other lists as it turned out: list for so many other department consults, other agencies consults.

He was the secret weapon that he heard about when he first received the offer from the Bureau.

He heard of the FBI lending some sort of genius to crack the uncrackable. Faster than a computer and smarter than anyone out there, FBI snagged him up on lucky chance. The CIA had hoped to grab him for a special project and NASA wanted him for engineering innovation for a space exploration mission that was coming up. NSA wanted him to crack codes for them, while DHS flirted with the idea of sending him an offer as well.

He chose FBI on a whim, because Jason Gideon toured for requirement on CalTech's campus during the time Spencer Reid needed guiding. Gideon saw him and childishly called dibs. With his influence, he got what he wanted. Eventually, Gideon got bored with his new genius toy and the world kept turning. Now, he was gone and Reid was more desirable than ever.

He wished he had more power over his personnel than he did, but he recognized his limitations within the current situation. There was not much he could do for Reid other than warning him about the upcoming transfer.

He had a feeling that a man with that many secrets had someone on the other side to facilitate any and all problems that may arise for him.

* * *

It took almost two hours for them to incorporate the new information into the profile. The time was split in fourths. The first fourth was used to console Manuela after reliving one of her most horrific memories during her career. The second half hour was used to take the new information and somehow create a plan to get ahead of the enemy. The last hour was spent in silence as they all attempted to simulate the notion of a deadly side to their rather innocent Doctor.

It shattered their perception of him. Spencer Reid was to stay as simple and as boring as possible. He was not to evolve into something other than a caricature of the overgrown boy genius. They never accessed the layers to his person. He was a mystery that they never had the pleasure to solve.

Or, was it the inclination?

They all speculated that maybe this was all on them. that they just never took the time to explore Reid outside of the version that was most accessible to them. Maybe, Spencer was more than willing to share with them all the parts that completed everything he was, and they merely ignored all the opportunities to walk into those dark spaces of his life.

Two hours spent exploring what they should have explored years ago. As the team wallowed in the quiet, Javier and Manny settled in the corner of the room. Manny hugged herself tightly trying to disappear, while Javier was on the phone.

"Okay, okay...I'll take the next flight out."

Javier whispered, "No! Addie wouldn't want that. This looks like an elimination. If you fly out, they might try to take you out. It is safer for you to be in California. I'm calling in case this goes south, Dash. I want one of you to know what actually happened. I can't call Eloise or her husband, and you better believe I don't want to call Col. Lancaster to tell him his baby girl is missing. Just stay put...And stay out of trouble. Got it?"

"Got it. Take care."

"Thanks. You, too."

Before Javier hung up, Dash's voice warned, "Hey, Ortiz?"

"Yeah?"

"You better bring her home in one piece and that piece better not be in a casket, you got it?"

Images raced through his head of Addie in a beautiful white dress surrounded by elegant wood as people mourned her. Grief stirred inside him in a way he thought was not possible for someone like him anymore. He simply ended the conversation there without replying to Dashiell's comment.

A new resolve in him, Javier sauntered away from the corner and faced the team. "With the information we gathered down at Pentagon, Adelaide Lancaster has been missing between seven to nine hours. What are we going to do about that?"

Not knowing how to answer, Hotch sighed realizing that he needed to be the one taking the reigns once more, "I think we need to go over what exactly happen. Take what we know and apply it to the notes that Manny and the others have collect." Looking at Ortiz, he knew that they both dreaded the next part, "And, well...we have to tell Reid."

Not one of them wanted to have that job. Reality kicked them out of their nervous energy. One of them had to tell him. It was not until Manny started laughing that any of them realized how still the atmosphere became at the idea of Reid knowing.

Manny laughed. It was hardy and full and wicked. The laugh rang in the air with a genuineness that threatened the sanity of all of them.

What happened?

Manny laughed and laughed and laughed. The team just stared at her. They all just stared not knowing how to react to the strangeness of the laughter.

Emily stepped forward and faced her, "Manny, what's...what's going on? What's so funny?"

Delusion in her brown eyes, Manny smiled, "She was right. She was right. They messed up. They messed up, and they're going to lose."

Slowly placing her hand on Manny's upper arm, Emily questioned, "How did they mess up?"

Shiny and bright, her face showed hope, "Salutarem Via took her. They took Addie. That's how they messed up, because they took her again. Reid's never going to stop now. He will hunt them all down until they have nothing left, because they took her."

She shot up and ran out the door, "Hey, you?" She pointed to a tall man, well-dressed. She ran right up to him. "Anderson, right?" Seeing him nod in confirmation, she continued, "Where's Dr. Reid?"

Always in his professional manner, Anderson responded, "He was in the tech wing for a while, but he just went into the interrogation room. Locked the door and asked not to be disturbed. He actually told me to tell you that he should be out in an hour. He'll come find you when he's done."

Manny smiled and thanked him before swiftly making her way toward the conference room once again. There, she announced, "He's still interrogating him. Maybe, he'll come with a better idea of what to do with whatever he gets out of the bastard."

The rest of them mulled over the idea that Reid would be so affected by the disappearance of a single individual, but they did not know the relationship between the two of them. The love they shared. Rossi was the only one that flirted with the idea of romantic interest between the young doctor and the missing girl. He knew that there had to be more.

No one vocally questioned it as they witnessed the change of demeanor in Manuela's countenance.

Working further on the information, Manny resurrected her focus to rescue Adelaide out of the depths of the darkness. More willing to share intimate details of Operation Casurus, they were able to narrow down the head of the Salutarem Via to three possibilities: a head of an oil rig, a genius in charge of security, and a weapons dealer wiggling his way into a bigger score.

Addie did most of the work. She had been working on it for as long as she knew they were closing in on them. With diligence, she assisted them from captivity. Manny and Gracia both spoke genius and together they deciphered all of Addie's writings. Javier helped whenever they other two did not understand her shorthand. Knowing her personally allowed for him to be of use beyond just his own expertise. The team morphed that information into a comprehensible profile.

They hoped this would be enough to grant them permission of a rescue. Reid deserved a win.

* * *

The man in question used those hours well. He shimmed his way into Nolan's consciousness and jammed his own presence into his mind. He stood strong and permanent, unyielding to the taunts that the prisoner threw.

Anxiety stripped the confidence Nolan once possessed. He was more willing to speak at least through his body language. His voice had yet to betray his master, although both of them recognized its arrival would be soon.

Silence was a constant companion giving them pauses to breathe down their anticipation, their aggravation. The passing of remarks was kept short. They liked it that way.

It was not until Nolan dared to peek at his watch that Reid noticed something off about his attitude toward him.

Annoyed, Reid spit, "Do you have somewhere to be?"

His old graces appeared again, "Oh, no! Dr. Reid, I do not, but you do. And I am afraid to report that you are very late...very late indeed." He sat back and smirked. Proud that he hit a nerve, he congratulated himself with a job well done as Reid face contorted in confusion.

Quickly that confusion evaporated as the truth sank in his mind. He sprang out of his chair and hurried himself off toward the conference room.

He needed to see her. With no air filling his lungs, he rushed. God, how he needed to see her. Gasping, heart pounding, and blood pumping, he navigated the halls rapidly and unaware of everything that was not her.

He arrived at the room, and before anyone had any chance to verbalize their findings, he greeted them with an urgency that could not be misinterpreted, "Where is she?"

They all blanched at the croaking coming from his mouth, desperate. Quiet grew with the stillness of all of them as they were too frightened to speak on the matter. Playing dumb, they waited for clarification.

Impatient for reassurance that his worry was for not, Reid insisted, "Where is she? Where is Adelaide?" Still nothing sounded from their lips, so he turned to the person who would no better than any of the others, "I sent you for her, so JJ...Ortiz, where. Is. She?"

Nothing came. No answer. No reassurance. No easiness. All that was left was what he dreaded from the beginning, what he knew would come. It dawned on him that she was missing, and he was meant to find her.

His worry deepened and it showed on his face.

His brows rose and his mouth was agape. He was running out of time. Nolan said he was late. He needed to find her, and he was running out of time.

With his new expression, Javier mustered the courage to finally reply, "She's missing, but we have been able to narrow down the field to three suspects. Not to mention that we have been able to get through most of Addie's notes. We got some names of the other possible players. With that information, we could have a viable suspect in questioning by the end of today." Afraid of looking Reid in the face, he trudged on, "We are going to find her."

Only half listening, Reid absorbed what they gathered while he wasted his time interrogating an useless excuse of a human being. Reading the notes and the profile at his usual lightning speed, he discovered a few discouraging details.

First, Addie was most likely in the hands of three other individuals plus whoever was in charge of the group as a whole: Hassim, a soldier that found religion only to take it to the extreme; Jonas, an intelligence agent looking for some sort of redemption; and Adil, a military man dishonorably discharged with a reputation for tormenting others. All of them would be perfect targets for brainwashing by the bossman who was still had no name. Second, all three of her probably captures had no ties to the United States, so he had to get Nolan to tell him where they were which turned out to be more difficult than expected but not impossible. Third, the profile was similar to the one he gave years ago, so he was not completely ignorant of it. Fourth, according to the files, each of the three people took pride in only keeping their prey for less than twenty-four hours before disposing of them. They were efficient and well- trained especially when concerning with Adil. If he was the one responsible for Adelaide, they had to find her in less than eighteen hours with little to no hope of her survival. Last, Addie had been missing for almost ten hours already leaving them with less than eight hours to reach her.

Furry burned the air and marked his face with an unreadable mask. Imprinting such angry on the room's hot atmosphere, he embarked on a reckless decision to reveal another well-guarded self. Much in the same fluid motions as he entered the room, he exited it.

Frozen, the team was to stay in the room until Manny quickened her movements to match Reid's announcing, "Spencer, you can't go in there, not like this. You have been emotionally compromised. You can't make rational choices right now. You have to cool down."

Eyes demented Reid stopped his steps just to turn to see Manny with his team in tow, "No, I am going in there, and I am going to get some straight answers."

Uncovering some bravery, Manny retorted, "You have lost your mind, if you think I'm going to let just waltz in there and ruin all of this just because you are angry."

With a calm, stern voice, Reid demonstrated his dominance over them, "You will do no such thing. I'm in charge of this case. I give the orders, and you follow them. It is not the other way around. Now, you want to see. Go behind the glass. I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear you. You are going to act like you aren't even there, all of you. Do you understand?" Not waiting for a response, Reid simply marched on.

They all followed his orders and faithfully watched from behind the glass pondering when this Reid was formed...when Reid stopped needing to be babied by them...when Reid became more than just their sweet genius.

Keeping his calm, Reid seethed in relative silence. He walked into the room without slamming doors or throwing punches. He had completely control of his faculties. He just sat down and glared at Nolan whose smirk was splashed on his rugged face.

Sing-songing, Nolan dared to say, "Well, look who's all caught up. Took you long enough. I wonder what's happening to her, right now. Jonas would have her for what eight hours, nine hours. She's probably all covered with new scars screaming." He watched Reid react to his words, hands twitching ready to form a fist and attack, "You remember her screams. I mean Dabir paid the price, didn't he? You did beat him to death, because of what he did, so I'm just wondering what will happen to us when you find her dead."

Unable to process his actions, Reid lunged forward, "Want me to show you?"

Nolan flinched slightly before laughing, "Oh, Doc, why do you act so high and mighty? Look at you, resorted to violence." Once Reid released him from his grip, he continued, "You and I are not so very different. You just like to pretend that you are, but keeping your true self locked up and secret doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. It's still inside there waiting to come out."

Reid breathed as he settled himself, "You think you're so clever, but we have already established how unoriginal you are, how stupidly slow. So, answer me this...where are they keeping her?" He just shrugged his shoulders. "Where is she?"

Nothing but a sly smile was given. Reid pressed on, "I know you are keeping her alive for a reason. Just tell me where she is, and we can all be on our way. You are already never seeing the light of day, but do you want to spend it in a prison filled with regular low-lives or do you want a one way ticket to a lovely bay."

With just glazed eyes and that unmoving smile, Nolan was unresponsive. No other choice in sight, Reid pushed the table aside. The part of himself he buried the moment he knew of its existence surfaced. Nolan with the rest of the team was to see the secret he did not want to admit even to himself.

* * *

The pain, it did more than sting. It hummed with a ferocious melody all over her body. It sang with every proud beating that coursed in that room for the last few hours. It crooned with a harmonious arrangement of slaps and moans. It serenaded the occupants of the room with yelps and groans but most significantly with sour taunts and smirks.

Adelaide refused to be broken down to a pile of bruised information. She refused to be more than just swollen parts and a pretty face.

Her face was never touched.

She wondered if that was an order or if the big fellow wanted it to stay intact for whatever he had planned for her when the other one was done. The other was not done. He had been at it for the last couple hours, and she had said nothing. She had given him nothing. Not a lick of information passed her lips.

She knew that they knew she was valuable. No information and she lost her worth beyond what she could offer them with her body. She needed to keep her cool.

She resigned herself to the possibility of dying days before all of this occurred. Still, she had faith that Reid would be able to at least find her body if it came to it. His heart would not survive another wound, yet she hoped he would find a way to keep going.

Blinking her pain away, she steadied herself. The light was much too bright permitting the throbbing to intensify tenfold. She groaned as the ache materialized once again.

Jonas sat down in front of her. "You are wake. Good. We need to take care of those wounds. You also need a shower. Adil hates to work with dirty meat." Not thrilled with the idea of handing her over, he received new orders to do so. Adil had rules to follow, but he knew she was not going to be alive for much longer. Still keeping his tone indifferent, he commanded, "Open you mouth."

Everything blurred after that. Addie recalled cold hands prying open her mouth and her swallowing whatever was placed inside. She remembers being treated and cold water with the stinging of soap washing over her cuts and bruises.

Then, she recognized the chilling voice, "Hey, Sweetcheeks. I'm impressed. Ten hours with Jonas and nothing. I can't say I'm disappointed. It just means that you and I get some alone time. I mean you are weak, so it will be short, but I promise I'll make it extra special."

After that she was just overwhelmed with past memories wishing Reid could murmur encouragements into her ear.


	17. Truth Hurts

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU.**

**A/N: Hello, I have another chapter. Sorry, I was away from a little bit, but now I am back and ready to tackle the task ahead. We have made it to the interrogation scene. Reid is not so nice to Nolan. It is not graphic and most of what is written is after the fact. I describe his condition. It is much the same deal with Adelaide's scene in this chapter. This is just a little warning, but like I said earlier I am no good at writing scenes like that. I tend to avoid it as much as I can.**

**Also, I was wondering whom you all picture as the characters of this story. I avoid detailed descriptions of my own characters to allow you the freedom of imagining them however you like. With that said, I am curious to hear about what you envision in you own minds. Please leave a comment or PM with your answers. If anyone would like to see how I picture them, I am putting together a cast list. This is just what I see in my own imagination. You are all entitled to see them differently. **

**Other than that, all I can say is enjoy! Please review...they are the best thing in the world. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, because if I did you would definitely know. JJ would be more like her old self whom I miss dearly. We would see more of Hotch's pass and Reid would be appreciated by everyone. Rossi and Garcia would keep being them, because they're awesome. Morgan would have more depth and not just a door-kicker. **

**Chapter Sixteen: Truth Hurts**

**"Truth will prevail where there is pains to bring it to light."-George Washington **

The air rushed out. Nothing in his lungs, Nolan wished for it to all go away. He wanted to be back home with his long-lost family before the dizzy need to be more than he was drifted him away from them, drifted him away from consciousness.

He always dreamed of making history, and he would.

Blood dripped onto the cold surface of the floor. Another knuckled punch connected to his face, one to the gut. He stopped counting an hour ago. Slowly, he shifted to see the one-sided mirror.

Were there people on the other side watching him bleed away?

A small chuckle escaped his lips. He was making history alright. It was just all in away that created savage chills and heavy whispers. His mother would loathe him if she knew what happened to him. Her accented voice echoed off the empty walls of his imagination. My son, my wonderful, intelligent son, breaking the law. Terrorism! No, it is wrong. No man is above the others. No man is more worthy of sentencing death than any of the others. We are human, so there will be faulty lines in the system. That is no excuse to be going around and blowing things up and hitting people.

It cracked...the voice. It cracked him. Nolan gasped roughly (no air in his lungs), "I'm...sorry." Another try to fill his lungs before he breathed, "I'm sorry, Mama. I'm sorry."

Reid looked at him and punched him one more time before settling himself on his chair, "Why are you sorry?" No response. Just a blank face. "Nolan, why are you sorry?"

A small cry pierced Reid's heart, "Why do you care? You only want to beat the truth out of me, so you can save your little friend. That's all you want."

His expression grim, Reid stretched his body forward to move closer to his captive. Voice steady and sincere, he replied with an unexpected answer, "I want to see if you can be saved." Not dropping his stare, Reid whispered, "I want to know if I can save you from yourself, from this path to destruction. I want to know if you still have a conscience of some sort."

Chuckling, Nolan lifted his bruised body to capture the sincerity of Reid's words, "There is nothing left for you to save. I'm a lying bastard. Rotten inside." He smiled a wicked smile, "Besides, I don't want you to save me. Go ahead. Beat me. I knew what I was getting into when I signed up for this. It does not bother me, not anymore at least."

The mean look about him caused Reid to pause just for second sliding back into his seat. Nolan grabbed that hesitation on his holder's behave and challenged him, "You want me to break, so you can keep your reputation of a sweet and innocent genius. You don't want them to know you. Well, let them know. The truth always wins out in the end, even yours."

Once again moving toward Nolan, Reid peered into the darkness of Nolan's empty gaze, "I know. I knew that when I signed up for this. My secret was never going to last. Eventually, they would find out. Just like you."

Not wanting to continue with the philosophical theatrics, Nolan riled him up with simple words, "I wondered what he is doing to her right now. Here, we are having a debate about secrets and truth and Jonas or Adil or Hasim are probably beating her up just like you are doing to me. The difference is that they don't have the moral inclination to stop the beatings like you seem to do. What has it been...another hour? Alone?"

Nolan did not have time to react to his words. Reid leaped to him griping his shirt with two tight fists. He pushed him up the wall knocking the chair over. The clanking added to the pain engulfing Nolan's body, devouring all other thoughts.

Red fire replaced Reid's usually kind eyes. Solid fear replaced any reason still within Nolan's reach. Between the two of them, they came to a standstill. Neither one moved from their place as their passions ran high on their raw emotional exchange.

Pushing him further into the wall, Reid heard the hisses and groans. Instead of discouraging his actions, each howl increased his resolve to harm the man. At the moment, nothing seemed so vital as to cause the man in front of him as much pain as humanly possible. He needed to restore balance to the world by hurting the prisoner in his grasp. Placing his elbow on his rib-cage, Reid listened to each moan fill the air. He could not let it go. Let him go.

Harshly, Reid spoke, "Yeah, let's think about it. Let's mull it over. I could show you exactly what is happening to her. And you know what, you'll be begging for me to go fetch my gun and shoot you right between the eyes. I will listen, and I will go grab my gun. And right before I end you, you are going to tell me everything I want to know." He rubbed Nolan roughly earning another yelp, "You want to know why...because you are absolutely correct. The truth will always come out. As long as there is pain to be felt, the truth will come out."

Barely whispering through the burn, Nolan inhaled and exhaled, "Torture doesn't really give the best results. I would think someone like you, Doc, would know that."

Reid gave a deadly snicker chilling Nolan even more than before, "That's what they say, but I am not entirely convinced." He stopped contemplating his next words carefully, "It just take a certain person to break people. Luckily for you, I am just the right person to break you into little pieces." Lifting him up and smashing him into the wall once more, he leaned right into his face, "I'm incredibly smart, extremely well-trained, and unbelievably motivated. I know all your little secrets and fears and desires. I know where exactly you're wounded and where you aren't. Right now, I am absolutely your worst goddamn nightmare, so let's try that theory of yours. If I can't break you, we'll know that torture does not work."

Silence settled itself in their confined and dark room. Nothing dared to shatter that tension...nothing but the bravery of Manuela Ruth Ferro. She busted through the door and anxiously gasped, "Dr. Reid, you're needed outside." She waited for a response, for movement. Nothing reacted, "Dr. Reid...Dr. Reid...Spencer, please!" She cried the last two words with such desperation that Reid turned to face her. He nodded knowing that she had just rescued him from something he would never been able to take back. It would have haunted him into insanity.

Dropping him to the floor, he gingerly walked away from the scene commanding, "Clean him up. He has a broken nose, four broken fingers and two, possibly three broken ribs. Don't talk to him." Closer to her now, Reid said, "After you're done, turn off the lights. We are going to further isolate him."

Manny gazed up to Reid hoping to convey some sort of reassurance to him, but she simply ended nodding her support of his instructions.

Leaving her alone with the heavily broken man, Reid stepped away from that room. Shutting his eyes, he yearned to push away everything that happened in that lonely room. Rapidly, he opened his eyes deciding to get away from all of this by enclosing himself in his office, but he found the questioning looks of his team.

At that moment, his world crashed. His heart quickened with the agony of them knowing whom he was. Lacking the ability to face them, he swiftly abandoned them in the hallway. One foot in front of the other, he somehow found his office.

Comfort in the solitude of the plain walls, he wondered why truthfulness and misery always came together.

* * *

The darkened space allowed the monsters to go bump in the night. All of her deepest fear crawled out from her imagination and manifested in the black wind of the enclosed room. No wear to hide, Adelaide felt exposed, naked.

It did not help that it went further than a metaphor. Her rather expensive Chanel suit laid somewhere in the night, ruined by blood and bad dreams. Her Jimmy Choos broke mere minutes after arriving, a sign from above she was sure, and her satin blouse was shredded much like her genuine self-confidence.

All that was left was a small mirage of an armor her intimates provided and any tenacity she could muster for herself somewhere from the depths of her long repertoire as a manipulator and liar.

Another noise startled her as she relived the days she most wanted to forget. The laughter consumed her, and the screams...the screams devoured her. The noises, oh, how she wanted the noises to end.

Logically, she recognized that those noises were not buried within the shadows, but the sharpness of her mind blurred with the time she was here. It was effected.

Her hand gently went to the crook of her arm from where the sting originated. Her body could withstand any form of torture that those men could throw at her, but her mind could be more easily manipulated.

Adil was smarter than he looked. He proved that particularly sneaky fact when the first thing he did was a calculated tactic of drugging her to warp her mental faculties as much as he could, to weaken her mind, to unsettle her. He wanted to unsettle her enough for her to be malleable, and she hated that it was working enough to worry her.

How long had he left her in the dark? How long had it been? Did it matter? She was slowly losing herself.

Another noise rattled. Another noise made her jump banging her swollen feet on one of the legs of the chair. The white-hot pang rushed through her. Another noise ripped through her as she wheezed. She was just a little breathless.

At that moment, she thanked the her luck for the drug was losing its effect over her. She analyzed her chances of crawling out of the dark into the freedom in the next room. The more she used her arms the more she realized they were too weak to carry all of her weight. Not just from the drugs, they hurt from being held behind her back for so long. Another reason to be grateful as Adil cuffed her hands together in front granting her mobility.

He knew she was not going anywhere.

Her feet were out of commission. All the hope she had tangled with her faith in Spencer and the rest of the team she assembled. They had her notes, her people, her assets. Closing her eyes, she inhaled all of her strength and exhaled any insecurities. Now was not the time to doubt anything.

The world no longer spun. It was slowly correcting itself. She could rationally peak through the dark. Her senses slugged, yet she knew she did not need them to be acute to outsmart any of her captors. She just needed to live long enough to have the others catch them.

Adelaide knew she could survive long enough to bury these sons of bitches. She needed to as she made a promise she would. It was a code, but she want to see it to the very end.

Counting the seconds, three minutes later, a door creaked unveiling the buff man in question. He wore the same delirious smirk he always displayed when approaching her.

Licking his lips, Adil savored the look of her just defenseless. Frantic from the high he forced on her intensified by the dark, her wet hair and the imprints on her neck alluded to a frightened helplessness. A wonderfully teasing juxtaposition to the light glow of intelligence flaunted by her gleaming green eyes and smiling blue lips.

He announced himself, "Well, it looks like the princess has come down from her nice little adventure on the clouds. What did you think?" He towered over her, menacing and domineering. He thought he had her.

Addie did was she always did. She masked her identity for a much bolder persona, "Why did you bomb places in Maryland?"

Surprised by the question, Adil hid it beautifully with a single huff, "Why are you asking questions as if you are the one standing?"

She hit a nerve. She poked it some more, "I am still waiting to see him. He wants results...well, it's going to be a give and take relationship. He wants what's inside my head, and I want to see his face."

Throwing back his head, Adil laughed. This was big, full laugh that dampened the will of the bravest of heart. He scanned her for a point of entry to examine her resolve to keep up pretenses. Her spirit intact, he tipped his head, "Why would you want to see his face? He would only bring bad news for you. Why would you want that?"

Gathering all of her courage, she tilted her head to stare into his rather lifeless eyes and spit in his face, "I want to do that to him."

Fury created a steam powering his next action. Lunging, he gripped her throat, "You think you're funny." A gasp of air, her hands tried to fight him off. It was instinctual. "Well, let's see how funny you can be."

Though the pressure lessened on her neck, the relief of breathing was short and sweet. Water, soon, filled her lungs. It stopped. Coughing, she placed a brave face to erase all of the fear she held deep in her gut.

His voice boomed as he yanked on her cuffed hands dragging her to a hanging beam, "Are you laughing yet?"

Feet burning, Adelaide bit her tongue to prevent her screams from echoing in the room. Pulled with all of his strength, her arms sizzled with a ravaging agony as if torn apart. She dangled in front of him completely bare. Nothing was protecting her from his fiery glare or his flaming touch. She was on display for his twisted pleasure.

His shoes stomped closer, "Now, we have a party. Are you ready to have the time of your life?"

Closing her eyes, she willed Spencer to find her for she was not going to last much longer. Either they would convert her into a traitor or she would die a patriot. Either way, she was running out of time. As they all knew in this business as long as there was pain to inflict on another, the truth would see the light.

* * *

For the last three hours, Ames watched Coby type away on the laptop he requested. He pretended to understand whenever Coby exclaimed out loud whatever he discovered on that damn thing. He played the part of fellow computer nerd rather well, if he did say so himself.

The thing that worried him at this moment was the quiet sipping into the distance between them in the confined hospital room. It was too still for his liking. Not a quip or a jolt. It was strange and unwanted for all he needed was to know that his charge was alive and well.

Nine minutes passed, and eventually, Coby stirred with a nervous energy jazzing up the dull buzz wiggling in the atmosphere. He popped up from his bed as much as his wound would allow him and flopped his hands around attempting to catch his guard's attention. "Ames! Ames!"

Scrambling to Coby's side, Mitchell hurried, "What! Wh-wh-what do you need? Should I get a nurse or something?"

Wincing as he twisted his body, Coby proclaimed, "I need you to get Reid on the phone. I think I just found something that we missed the first time."

Obliging to the request, Ames punched in the numbers and waited, Ringing. Ringing. More ringing until finally a voice spoke, "Reid."

Handing the cell over, Coby excitedly spilled, "Reid, it's Coby! I had Ames call you. I think I just found the original communications between Salutarem Via and whom I think is the boss. He is definitely from the United States."

"Are you sure?"

Coby fiddled with the keypad of his laptop absorbing information at lightning speed, "Yes, I uncovered the communication. It is encoded, so I can't exactly tell what it means. What I can say is I think I just found the IP address. It was rerouted to a lot of different servers, so it was difficult to track down." He removed the phone from his ear and put it on speaker. Laying the phone by his side, his hands quickly danced on the keys once more. "I was able to narrow it down to the northeastern region of the US. I don't know if that is any help."

"It may not seem significant, but you just helped shorten the list by one which is a big help."

Sighing, Coby relaxed considerably with his body sinking more into the white fluff called a pillow. "If you talk me through it, I may be able to narrow it down more. I just am not a decoder. I am sure the actual messages have a lot more information that could help."

Reid's voice sounded more determined then before, "Can you send the encryptions to Manny or even Morgan? She should be able to do something with them. My team is helping in anyway that they can. Among all of us, we should be able to crack the messages." He whispered something private, but Coby heard it nonetheless, "I just hope it's in time."

Ignoring the odd phrase, Coby added some hope, "I was able to determine that each of the messages where signed either Salutaren Via or Lucida Coronam. Now, I don't know Latin, but I know one means Saving way and I googled the other one." He paused before breathing the other translation, "It means Bright Crown. Does that mean anything to you?"

Tension built around the seconds of silence. Coby's mind raced with as many possibilities as he was capable of concocting in his limited imagination before Reid finally answered the question, "I think I just figured out who took Addie."

His words arrested Coby's ability to move. Still, Coby managed to mumble, "What? Addie's missing!?"

"Yes, but I believe you just cracked the case wide open. I am going to find her."

Nodded to confirm his trust in him despite Reid's inability to see such an action, Coby muttered undecipherable gibberish at the news. They hung up.

White and sickly, the buzzing in his ear drowned out Ames's voiced concerns. A throb heated his chest with some sort of indistinguishable ache. They found the truth of the horror they lived through, yet he must experience the pain of this moment.

Somehow, honesty and agony always had a torrid love affair that blazed passionately but always left burning victims in its wake.


	18. Looking for Moonlight

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU.**

**A/N: I am back! The reviews have been amazing and extremely motivating. I hope the last chapter was not too dark for any of you. I know this is rated T, but it does borderline M in that chapter. If any of you were offended, I am apologizing right now. Please let me know, and I will take it into deep consideration for any upcoming chapters. I did not want to offend anyone or cross any lines, and I really hope I didn't. There have been no complaints, so I can only assume all is well. **

**This chapter is a lot less angsty in that regard, so take a breath. Please review, favorite, and follow if you like what you are reading. Again, I am sorry for any and all mistakes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not making a profit off this story for I do not own Criminal Minds, though my dad did ask when my writing were going to start making some money. I lied and said soon. I really wished I could get paid writing about some of my favorite people even if those people are fictional. **

**Chapter Seventeen: Looking for Moonlight**

**"The moon will guide through the night with her brightness, but she will always dwell in the darkness, in order to be seen."-Shannon L. Adler**

Seeking the truth always had been easier than actually finding it. There was something about that initial motivation to uncover something more than what you know that propels you into the great beyond. That great beyond always led you into a deep despair unknown to all before it showed you anything worthy of knowing.

Truth laid in the dark, because only when you realize that night was all that surrounded you, do you stand and search for more. Only then did you search for the truth discretely illuminating your way out of the abyss.

Life was so very complicated that way.

The BAU team learned that in the span of approximately thirteen hours. In that time, their construction of one of their closest friends completely tumbled. All that was left for them to see was a reconfiguration of what they thought they knew.

Frozen in shock, Manny reacted. As soon as her presence was missed, feet followed her only to be presented to the man of the hour. Ignoring the desperation within their eyes, he fled the scene away from all of their questioning looks and worried expressions.

Tucked away with the prisoner, they left Manny and joined Garcia in the conference room (she elected not to see Reid enact on the anger he had). With Hotch leading the pact, all of them entered dazed, unsure, and furious. Secrets created fury in those that unaware of them.

Emily being only two steps behind Hotch and five steps ahead of everyone else commanded, "Garcia, I need you to dig into Reid's file on every single database offered on that program he granted you access to. Can you do that?"

Startled with such a request, Penelope widened her eyes and stuttered, "Wh-what? I mean," Cough. "Why? Why would I do that? It is an invasion of privacy."

Frustrated with the lack of cooperation, Emily affirmed her intentions, "Can you or can you not access his files, Garcia?"

Straightening herself, she nodded, "Of course. I just don't understand why we would do such a thing. Can't we just ask my handsome, junior G-man? I mean, sure he kept secrets, but now everything's in the open. So, I don't see the reason..."

Finding his tongue at last, Morgan pushed his way to her, "Babygirl, he has been keeping a lot more secrets than we originally thought, and right now, I am not sure he would tells us anything."

Glover took his lead and added more to the story, "I agree, and by the look he gave us not that long ago, he definitely does not want to see us right now. Let alone talk to us about his best kept secrets."

Her fingers sped over the keys searching for that file. What she found was something else. "Um...I am not sure if this is what you were looking for, but what I have here is his school reports, IQ tests, all of his dissertations...did you guys know that he has gotten seven other degrees since he started the BAU. I mean do the math. That's three doctorates which is around nine degrees and then he got two more to be able to join the BAU. That's eleven plus seven equals eighteen. Eighteen, who has the time to do that?"

Hotch grunted, "Garcia."

Focusing on the task, she carried on, "Sorry, right...I also have his FBI profile, and some notes from various departments and other agencies asking for his transfer. Our Boy Wonder is extremely popular within the intelligence community. And, his case reports, but we know all about those."

Shaking his head and turning to catch everyone's stares, Glover threw his arms in the air in exasperation, "That's it? That's all you found? Nothing on Operation Casurus or anything remotely similar?"

Penelope glanced up denying such a thing, "Nope." There was an emphasis on the 'p'. "If I wasn't here when he confirmed his involvement, I would have thought you all swallowed a crazy pill this morning." Checking her screen once more, she shook her head, "Sorry, peaches, but this information highway is under deep construction. There is nothing about any of that here."

Just a second later, her computer started buzzing. "What the...no, no, no." The screen went blank as a virus took over. Penelope read, "Our apologies. This is classified."

For the first time, Javier announced his presence among them, "Addie and her brother invented that virus to prevent any hackers from accessing the deepest security intelligence. Spencer Reid happens to be one of the most secure intelligence asset this government has which is why you won't get anything on him using that." He pointed to the computer system currently rebooting itself. "If you have been trying to get involved with Reid in anyway that probably has happened."

Huffing, Garcia glared, "Your boss almost killed my babies on several different occasions in the last couple weeks."

Javier chuckled, "I'm afraid, Reid had something to do with that as this is a federal building. It has to be access remotely to completely fry a computer. All Adelaide does is plant the virus into all systems connected to particular intelligence. If it's under her jurisdiction, she activates it. If not, someone under her does." Gesturing to her device, "In this case, Reid would be the culprit."

Having enough, Morgan pounced on him, "Ortiz, you're a dead man. You knew something was up and you said nothing. You keep to yourself, huh? What help are you? Your boss is missing and you're still keeping secrets."

His shirt balled in Morgan's fist, Javier nonchalantly declared, "We all have jobs to do. You do yours and I do mine." Morgan was not impressed with such a response, so Javier spit, "I'm a soldier, and as such, I follow orders." He shrugged Morgan off, "I was to keep my vow of protecting intelligence and keeping Manuela alive. I have not broken that vow. I will die keeping that vow. Do you understand?"

Mouth agape, Morgan backed off as the others did the same. All of them looked at him unsure of how to respond. Javier smiled as he witnessed Manny walk in cleaning herself off, "Manny, what have you found out for us?"

Analyzing the room, Manny preferred to say nothing, "He's about to break. We just need one little thing to push him over the edge. Reid did a rather crude job of it, but under the circumstances, I guess I can let it slide. Never make Spencer Reid anger. He can get inside your head and destroy you."

Not to be ignored so blatantly, Morgan stomps toward her, "What do you know about all of this, because I just found out that I am not actually privileged enough to know anything about anyone on this team. Secrets are apparently everywhere, and this muscle monkey is not sharing. Are you on our side, or are we just here for show?"

Stoic as ever, Hotch intervened, "Morgan, that is enough."

Stepping forward, JJ whispered, "He's right, though." Faces turned to her and she gathered her confidence to speak just a little louder, "We have secrets." Her thoughts connected and sunk into the depths of her volcanic shock. It erupted, "He has his secrets, so why did he get so angry when he realized we had are own. Is he the only one allowed to have a life outside of these walls? I mean..."

Before JJ could say more, Rossi wrapped his arms around her soothing her lava back into its stoney cage, "I think it went beyond all of that. I think it was all of it happening at once. He lost Emily, he went to war, and he came back from that looking for peace. His home crumbled when he realized that even his family was not to be trusted."

Javier took the time to escape scrutiny and head over to where Manny had parked herself. By the table near Garcia, he tucked himself away on one of the chairs. They blocked themselves from the destruction that was ahead.

JJ relaxed only to be stilled with the image of the two strangers sitting so calmly away from all of them. Neither one surprised by Spencer's actions or his other life or any of this. She lost her balanced and slipped into a dark crack on the surface of her world. She was searching for something to pull her back into the light. Her world shattered the instance that gentle Spencer Reid grew tall and strong and red. There was revenge in his eyes and blood on his hands.

He was not in the light ready to welcome the lost souls into the warmth. No, he morphed into something else or maybe he was always that way- something beyond human morals and correctness. He was not in the light. He was the light in the dark that forced you to spring into action, into searching for more. He shined brightly helping you reach your destination, but forever destined to thrive in the shadows never to be seen.

Is that not what Manuela said when she explained all of this? She warned them about the truth, and they ignored her pleas.

Her resolve to maintain her fury evaporated until only loneliness remained. Something snuck its way into her throat as the realization hit her tenfold. Spencer Reid may not be with them for much longer, if they did nothing for him. The shining light that helped ease the darkness away might just slowly give out abandoning them all in the night.

* * *

Knowing the villain of your story did nothing but turn off your lights, because knowing and acquiring were two different things. One led to action and the other led to the end of the journey.

Darkness covered doubt with its ghostly grip, unrelenting to loosen.

Knowing left you with doubts and uncertainties. What were you going to do with that new information? How would you use that new knowledge to find what you really desired out of the situation? How did knowing anything help at all?

People drowned in all of their knowing unable to decide how to approach such responsibility.

Spencer Reid held an unique ability of knowing exactly what do to with the encyclopedia of information contained in his ever vast memory. That did not mean that at this moment he did not need advice from someone with much more to offer. He racked around searching for the answer, and he had an answer but had no idea what to do with such information.

He needed a confirmation of all the thoughts floating inside of his powerful brain. He also needed someone personally involved to permit his inclusion and to forgive the need for him to be included. Spiraling out of control, he attempted to gather his thoughts long enough to make a much needed phone call- a call he dreaded to make.

The dread was not enough to stop him from doing what must be done to finish the job.

He dialed the number. With a his heartbeat steadily increase with the pulsing tension, Reid waited for the ringing to be halted by a stern yet welcoming voice. He waited for an answer.

"Hello."

Closing his eyes, he bathed in that voice before replying to the voice's greeting. He missed the sensation that voice stirred in him. It was familiar in the best possible way, protective and tough and everything he wished for at that moment. "Hello, Colonel. It's Spencer."

A slight hitch occurred changing the voice. It still welcomed him, but it was more rigid than before as if he anticipated something horrible to be announced, "Spencer, what a surprise! I haven't heard from you in a long while...since Rory's birth I believe."

His heart skipped a beat at the image of that beautiful baby boy no longer beautiful, "Yes, that was the last time I called."

"This call isn't for pleasantries, is it?"

Curt and direct, Col. Kenneth Lancaster had not softened with time. Reid guessed he was trying to push the conversation along knowing that Reid was frightened by the prospect of driving it where it needed to go. "No, sir, it is not."

"This is about my daughter, isn't it? She is missing, isn't she?"

With hardly a breath left in his lungs, Reid muttered the words that sluggishly stabbed his soul, "She has been missing for about thirteen hours."

"About...you don't even know how long she has been missing?"

Cringing at the rise in pitch, Reid reacted, "We imagine she was taken from a location near the Pentagon, but we cannot be sure exactly when she was taken. We can only estimate from tracing her steps until it went cold. I only found out about it a couple hours ago."

Spencer heard a sigh from the other line, "I understand you are looking for her. I woke up determined to call her, but all of my calls went straight to voicemail. Then, people outside our door appeared to be scoping out our house. I know they are ours, so I knew something went wrong. I was going to call that new CIA director, but something stopped me."

A pause squeezed itself in the middle of the conversation as both men struggled to continue speaking, the subject matter to dark for any faith to blaze until the end was reached. No moonlight singled out the correct path to the answer. They were on their own fumbling around hoping to accidentally bump into the object of their desire.

The Colonel gained the courage to utter words first, "What is it that you need to find her?"

Blinking away the salty despair, Reid found a steady tone to deliver the next line, "I need you to tell me anything that seemed out of place in the last couple weeks. Did she ignore you? Did she seem off in any way? Did she seem upset or angry? Did she talk to someone she usually wouldn't talk to; or maybe, she paid someone extra attention when usually she would brush them off? Anything like that."

Quiet stood tall for a moment crushing Reid before the reserved army man declared, "I don't think so, but this is Addie you are talking about. She runs circles around all of us. I wouldn't be able to spot any difference in her behavior unless she wanted me to, and by the sound of it, she wouldn't want me to notice anything wrong."

Irate with it all, he huffed harshly, "Are you sure? Think about it. Really think about it. You probably saw something that you pushed to the back of your memory because you thought it was unimportant. It didn't seem significant at the time. Just think and remember."

"Spencer, you're fishing for something specific. Why don't you just ask me what you want to know directly, without all of this nonsense?"

Exhaling deeply, Spencer relaxed just a little, "I don't want to influence your memories by adding my own theories and opinions. I just want you to tell me what you saw, and I know it is more than you are saying. You are an intelligent and observant man. You saw something. Just remember what that something is."

To his credit, Col. Lancaster took a breath. He stopped to actually contemplate everything that could have been out of place with his younger daughter. Nothing jumped out at him, but Spencer's urgent words echoed in his memory until something popped right on out. "The Founders' Gala!"

Reid's ears perked up at the name, " The Founders' Gala...the one about two weeks ago?"

"That's the one! We were all invited. Adelaide was acting completely normal for most of it, but something happened halfway through the dinner. She was a little more distant the usual. I thought it was stress; but then, I noticed that she and Dashiell were keeping to themselves. Both of them were off in the corner. It is never good when the two of them are avoiding company."

Adapting to the new information, Spencer quickly hacked his way into the guest list of that gala. He recognized many of the names, yet only one name drew him in. It was the very name he wanted to see on the list. He pressed on, "Anything else?"

An intake of breath rushed into the earpiece, "Yes, someone asked Addie to dance. Now, that may seem normal, but no one had done that since Mark and Rory died. Most people respected her privacy and left her alone for most of the time. I didn't think anything of it, because she said no to the dance."

Reid paid full attention to the colonel dropping all other activities, " Do you know who asked her to dance? Can you give me a name?"

"Yeah, yeah, I can. It was the security guy, Stafford. Stefan Stafford. What does that have to do with anything?"

Momentary lapse of judgment led to Spencer being honest with the man. Maybe it was the authority this man carried, or maybe it was the affection they shared with each other. Something compelled Reid to be truthful. "Whoever took is keeping her alive. Now, it could be for information or for leverage, but I think it's personal unfinished business like that dance."

"What makes you say that?"

Keeping the momentum going, Spencer did not lose his step, "We have a mole in the system. Someone that could give the group behind this our names and faces. They don't need information. That have all the leverage they could possibly want, so why keep the one person that could end it all alive long enough to figure it out unless it's personal."

"And what does Stafford have to do with anything?"

Reid murmured, "He was on Addie's list of potential threats. He also fits the profile of the man behind killing a few members of my team. I am almost positive he has Adelaide holed up somewhere. He has the money, connections, and resources to keep in the longer term."

"Okay. You need anything just call me. I still know some players."

He puffed out a reply, "Of course, sir."

"You find her, Spencer. You find her, and you make that son of a bitch pay for what he has done to my little girl. You understand, son?"

Not knowing what else to say, he retorted in a short and formal voice, "Yes, sir."

Their conversation ended with that small yet loaded reply. He found the tiny ray kindling his path to her, to the resolution of all of this life he tossed away years ago. This life tethered him to a past dripping in cobwebs and black paint. He longed to release that part of him into the void, yet it existed within him. He would forever be shackled to the shadows only to shine for others to pass on through into sunlight.

He rapidly gathered himself to depart the little comfort his office granted him, so he could join the others in the conference room. With the evidence in hand and the small amount of bravery he somehow forged, he placed one foot in front of the other hoping this truly was it.


	19. Wounded Selves

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU.**

**A/N: I am slowly trying to get back into the flow of writing this story after such a long break, and it is proving to me more difficult than I originally thought it would be. I am hoping that with two chapters up today that you can forgive my long absence from this. Though I will say this...you have been unbelievably generous with your time, love and understanding. **

**I could not be more pleasantly surprised at how respectful and encouraging you have all been during this hard time for me and my family. Your support has been wonderful. You have become more than just readers, but you are all some weird friends. I appreciate it more than words can express. Thank you! **

**Now, back to the reason why we are all here. Sorry for any and all mistakes in the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, but I do watch it excessively when I am bored, sad, angry, or any other emotion really. **

**Chapter Eighteen: Wounded Selves**

**"The truly scary thing about undiscovered lies is that they have a greater capacity to diminish us than exposed ones. They erode our strength, our self-esteem, our very foundation."-Cheryl Hughs**

Hanging up with Spencer eased The Colonel enough to gently reassure his loving wife back to sleep. That was not to say that Vivienne Lancaster nee Baldi exhibited a need to be coddled. Everyone that encountered her knew that Vivienne Lancaster was not a dainty, little thing. Powerful and intelligent, she created a lucrative career defending the rights of all humanity.

She was tough and intimidating, but she was also kind and sympathetic. She easily loved, and she was willing to give her all to anyone that she deemed worthy of it especially her children. She opened herself up. It left calluses on her soul and scars on her heart. She was tender and ill-prepared for the world that he and his daughter helped form.

No, he would lie to her putting all of his faith in the man he once considered a son. He put his faith in a man he thought would be part of the family, so much so he saved him from a fate that directly transferred over to his baby girl.

His wife would feel relief and go on with her daily routine. With her sleeping the pain away, Kenneth slipped himself into his office displaying his riches. He was not one to brag, but he prided himself on his outstanding history. A decorated officer, he presented his awards and recognitions with delight. The degrees he obtained over the years hung on the walls: Mathematics degree from Princeton, Economics degree from Harvard, and the one he was most proud of his PhD in Mathematics from Princeton.

Going back there was almost as easy as marrying Vivienne. They met at Princeton. She was studying Political Science and Philosophy planning to enter Harvard Law School as soon as she graduated. All he wanted was to do Math every waking second. Two different spheres, and somehow they met.

It was the day The Colonel began believing in a Higher Power.

That Higher Power shoved him aside. There was nothing he could do to bring his daughter home at all, let alone alive. All he had was a cellular device that could connect him to someone who may have enough answers to alleviate more of the pain. All he had was that phone and a whole lot of faith in that Higher Power. If fate brought Vivienne and him together, he would pray that same ability would accompany Reid until he rescued Adelaide.

Until then, Kenneth dialed a number familiar to his fingers. It rung twice before the person on the other side picked up the phone.

"Hello?" It croaked. The voice was still half-asleep though alert enough to catch the ringing.

Unsure of how to approach such a delicate subject, he scurried around it. "Dashiell, how are you? I was planning on leaving a message seeing as it is rather early. What on earth are you doing up? Is everything okay?" He hoped the strangeness of his phrasing would tip off his rather genius son and swerve him into initiating the conversation he desperately desired to have.

Catching on, Dashiell cleared his throat fabricating a lie from the depths of truth, "I've been working long hours. I have this big project for the university, and I haven't had much time to rest or sleep or do much of anything else other than just work on the project."

Much cleverer than his son gave him credit, Kenneth played into the lie, "Well, then I will let you go so you can sleep. I just wanted to see if you talked to your sister recently. I have been trying to get a hold of her, but I can't seem to. I couldn't sleep because of it, so I thought I would leave you a message asking."

Relaxing just a bit, Dashiell guessed, "Ellie is somewhere in New York. You know how she gets when she gets together with Hannah. She probably out there visiting the sites, shopping. I am sure if you tried later today, she'll pick up."

The Colonel could not help but smile as his son answered exactly the way he wanted him to, "As much as I appreciate you trying to console me, I was speaking of your other sister. Do you know where Addie is?"

"No."

He replied too quickly. Col. Lancaster used it to his advantage, "Where is she, and what do you know about that assignment of hers?"

Lying was tricky business. Both The Colonel and Dashiell knew such a thing. The lies you choose to hide and the lies you choose to reveal paved the path you would walk for the rest of your life's journey. Deciding the moment of disclosure determined your spirit. It was also determined by the choice to not divulge anything.

The current circumstance represented a fork in the road that would shape the lasting relationship between father and son and daughter. The next words would be chosen wisely or else their reality would collapse in on itself.

"I thought Addie was in DC working from her office. She hasn't been out of the country much since her last big assignment."

Throwing the deception in his face, The Colonel furthered his inquiries, "Now, did that assignment ever end or is it ongoing?"

There was a hitch, a slight difference in breath that signified defeat. "Who told you about Adelaide?"

Worry ever present, a smile managed to spring free, "Spencer called me. He had a hunch and wanted to confirm it by asking me some questions."

"Great. Javier Ortiz, the head of her security team, called me to tell me about it. I think he didn't want to say anything to you, but he wanted someone to know about what was happening."

The truth concealed a believable lie, yes, but a lie nonetheless. Kenneth Lancaster was more than aware that his son, his absolutely brilliant son, knew more than he was admitting. Now, all he had to do was push the truth out of Dash. "I know there is more, but I won't force you to tell me. At least, I won't force you to tell me as of yet. I know you are involved somehow, but I also know that you may be committing treason by telling me about it. I just want you to know that you don't have to dismiss me. I understand how all of this works."

"I know, Dad, I know."

"Good. Just be careful. Lying changes you in ways you may not like. It's why I was so glad you got out when you did and why I worry over Addie every day."

"I know. I know. I hate this more than you know, and I wish I could go back and make all of this go away. I don't like it either."

Existing his office, The Colonel watched his wife blissfully dream in the comforting warmth of their bed. She was completely unaware of the dangerous happenings in the lives of their beloved children. He yearned to maintain that beautiful ignorance. "Just...just don't tell your mother. I don't think she would be able to forgive any of us if she ever found out."

"I won't say anything, Dad. I swear."

A heavy sigh encapsulated everything that words could not express. He attempted anyway, "I love you, Dashiell. I love Eloise, and I love Adelaide. You are my children. You are the only good thing I put into this world more so than any math problem I have solved that changed this world. I will do everything I can to protect the ones I love."

"Dad..."

"No, Dashiell. I recognize the limitations I have, so all I will say is this...I have lied for this government most of my life. There are parts of me that I have kept so hidden that they no longer exist. Your mother, you, kids, you will never truly know me. That is my fault. Don't make the same mistake." No one talked. Both anticipated the other to venture into a goodbye first. Kenneth plunged into the deep waters. "Just think about it. See you next time you are in town."

"I will, think about it that is. And of course, I'll come see you. It should be soon, I hope."

Hanging up, The Colonel only hoped his son realized the importance of his message. Deception and dishonesty fortified secret organizations and evil doings, but it weakened any and all good things within an individual. His son was a good man living in a twisted world, and he, as a father, only wanted his goodness preserved.

* * *

Escape never appeared sweeter to him.

Spencer Reid prided his ability to disguise himself from the world, yet at this moment he laid exposed. His skin was vulnerable and open to attack. Each step he took delivered him to the end of his existence at least in the way he had lived it until now.

They all knew the darkest side of him, or a darker side of the man they thought they could trust without second guessing the honesty of his alliance or doubting the purity of his integrity. It would be different from here on out. The dynamic shifted beneath their feet never to return to the smooth surface it once was. It bumped up and tripped all of them now, if they were not careful.

Inhaling, he pondered ways to avoid seeing them for just a little while longer. He could search for locations himself, but he knew Garcia would be faster, more accurate, and overall a better option. He reminded himself that he was the one that decided to include his team fully aware of the repercussions of such an action. He choose that course because he needed them in ways he had never needed them before this event.

He exhaled as he climbed up the stairs to walk to the conference room. The door mocked him with thoughts of what was on the other side waiting for his presence.

He marched right on up and through the door. He closed it much like it was and commandeered the attention of all the other occupants of the space. He stood tall and intimidating. He mimicked Hotch in every aspect of his stance masking all of his insecurities.

All eyes on his person, Reid spoke, "I have a name, and no one is going to like it." His audience anticipated watching him shuffle his way over to the board. He scribbled a name. Once done, he turned, "Stefan Stafford has personal interest in Adelaide. I don't know if it is romantic, platonic, professional, or something else entirely. I just know that he has shown interest in her, has unmistakable power, and fits the profile." He stopped to observe their expressions. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he trudged on, "He is also on her list of suspects."

Javier, being the only one besides Manny not in shock over what has occurred in the last dozen hours, tilted his head and contemplated the new information, "Anything else? You seem way to sure for this to be everything."

Nodding, Reid added, "Coby found some correspondence between Salutarem Via and an unknown party. With some decoding, he found out that other party is from the Northeastern part of the United States. That party signed it as Lucida Coronam which translates to Bright Crown. Stefan is a German name meaning crown. Stafford's middle name is another German name, Hugo which means bright in mind and spirit." Gesturing with his hands, he restated, "Bright Crown."

Manny sprung forward from her corner, "Great! Let's go get the son of a bitch."

Hums of agreement rung into the air. With everyone's approval, Reid faced Garcia, "I need you to coordinate with Coby. He is going to send the communication he and Manny intercepted. I want you to see if you can get a direct hit from it."

Garcia nodded as he mouth twitched. She wanted to say more but decided it was best to say nothing. Reid hesitated, and when nothing came, he continued, "I also want you to see if Stafford has any property close by. Nothing more than an hour away."

She bobbed her head, "Of course, Boy Wonder. The Oracle is on the job."

With the rapid motions ending, silence invaded the atmosphere pressurizing the air into an awkward tension. Not avoiding eye contact, Spencer forced himself to examine the room. He knew they had questions and remarks for him. He knew they wanted to yell and scream. He knew they doubted him completely.

The vulnerability crept back into his body as his mask slowly cracked.

None of them were saying anything, because they all recognized the position he was in left him uncovered, bare. He throbbed in nude embarrassment. They all saw him during his worst. He jeopardized himself by revealing his hidden knowledge.

He was exposed, hurting, wounded.

It was not about the lack of secrets. He still had plenty of those stuffed in his soul's pocket, plenty to be saved for a rainy day. Secrets were too much a part of him for that to ever be a problem which in itself is the actual problem with the whole situation. His vulnerability stemmed from his secrets that remained in the dark.

His team thought this was the end of deceit and the beginning of closure for them. It pained him that acknowledging those feelings only enlarged the amount of lies Reid would keep from them. His resolve to carry on was dissolving into nothing.

No one uttered a word, because one look at Hotch conveyed everything. We are going to talk about this later. You and I will talk, and then we will decided what to tell the team together. But this will happen later, right now we have to find Adelaide Lancaster.

Reid respected Hotch as much as he could, but he knew he was not going to be open and honest the way that his unit chief wanted him to be. He merely gave a slight nod to accept the nonverbal agreement between the two of them.

One more minute, Garcia chipped in, "Gotcha, you bastard!" Looking up from the screen, she gobbled, "He has a lot of properties all over the country including nine in the Northeastern area, but only three of those are close enough in range." Garcia recited the addresses as Spencer dotted the locations on a map wanting to use them as leverage against Nolan.

Morgan huffed silently waiting for the appropriate instant to inject himself. He realized no such occasion would happen, so he stepped forward as to speak.

Reid noticed the flicker of movement. Not ready to discuss anything, he snatched the map from the table propelled himself out the door with Manny faithfully following behind him.

The last thing Reid heard was Morgan cussing him out demanding the truth.

He faltered at the words, but he pressed on with one foot in front of the other leaving his uncertainties in the conference room. Putting on his steel face, Reid begged the powers that be that Nolan would cooperate with them.

Close enough away from his team, Manny tested the waters, "What are you going to tell them after this is all over?"

Staring straight ahead, Reid breathed, "I don't know. I just know it won't be the truth, or not enough of the truth anyway." He wavered just a little before mumbling the rest, "That's the worst part of all of this. They think it's honesty from here on out, and it won't be."

Switching the lights, Reid entered the small room to observe the prisoner. He made a point to note that the table was back in its place as his head jerked on it.

Eyes-squinting, Nolan cackled, "Back for more already."

Ignoring the statement, Reid approached him. He slammed the map on the table and pointed to the three red spots, "Where is Stafford keeping her?" With no response, Reid spewed the next words with venom, "We know who took her. We know, so the only thing that can keep me from killing you is if you tell me where she is."

Nolan peered at Manuela who was leaning against the door frame. He stuttered, "I'm not sure exactly where he is keeping her. All I can tell you is where we set up before, and where he told me to take you if need be."

Waiting, Reid back away to Nolan space. Trembling fingers pointed to two different places. His voice stumbled in his explanation of each place. The first location was the warehouse where they met up, and the second was an abandoned estate that was in ruins. He was to drag Reid's body there, dead or alive. The third dot was an old factory. Nolan did not know for what Stafford used it.

Spencer spun and flew out the door deserting Manny alone with Nolan. She murmured her gratitude, "Thank you. I am sure Spencer will reward you for this."

Nolan scuffed, "Only if you find her alive. The good Doc is a lot of things, but he isn't as forgiving as you make him out to be. If she's dead, than I will be too."

Sighing, Manny dove closer, "Why didn't you say anything before? Why keep their secrets?"

Nolan lifted his head to display an ambiguous smile, "Why do you keep Doc's secrets? Why do you keep all of your secrets? It's what we do. It destroys us, but we keep them anyway. There is no logic to it, no rational understanding. We slowly kill ourselves to keep those secrets, because they need us to. What bullshit, right?"

Voice gone, Manny basked in the quiet before moseying along toward the others. Unsure of what to do, her brain lingered on his words. They rung too true for her liking as the image of Spencer disintegrating before his friends popped its way into her mind.

He was destroying himself to keep their secrets. All of the unspoken lies were to be the death of everything that formed Spencer William Reid into the man she loved and admired.

She choked on her sob as she tried to silence them. She came to admit that this, too, would become an untold secret killing them both.

* * *

Sitting on an expensive yet uncomfortable chair, Stefan commanded his assistant to enter his lavish office, "Wanda, come in. I have an assignment for you."

Pushing the wooden door aside, a rather small woman strutted her way through the doorway, "Yes, sir."

Not glancing her way, he went straight to the point, "You have proven that you are discreet and resourceful during your stakeout of Dr. Reid, so I want to give you another assignment of the same nature." Choosing to look her in the eye now, his tone sent a very threatening message, "That is if you can keep up your performance?"

Understanding his meaning (do it or it means your life), Wanda stood erect, "Of course, sir. It is my job to accomplish all that is required from you. No matter the task." She trained especially for this. Smart and capable, Wanda Kijek held experience in all types of work...KGB, underground organizations, and most recently she married into Salutarem Via. Her husband died for the cause, and she was transferred to the States. Her boss saw her from afar and claimed her as his.

Beauty never seemed like much in her line of work until it was. That is not to say she was beautiful, because should you ask someone on the street the most they would say would be she was pretty. A pretty, little thing, they would reply in an uncertain manner. There was something about her air, the way in which she commandeered a room. It was appealing to many men, her new boss included.

Smiling that charming smile, the boss popped up from his chair and strode his way over to her, "Well, my dear, it turns out one of my men is an idiot. I need you to start clean up. There is an abandoned warehouse where a crew was setup. I need you to take any and all evidence of our presence there. Be in and out. Understood?"

She nodded, "Understood, sir. Anything else?"

Stafford showed his teeth, "Yes, I need you to make a phone call. Get Hasim over to the factory. The order is ready for pickup, and I need him to go over there and get it. Tell him to be cautious. As I said before, they have proven to be morons."

Smiling, she confirmed her loyalty, "Of course." Swiftly, she turned and clicked her heels on the floor. Out the door, she went preparing a plan for her assignment.

Alone once more, the man watched over the people below him out of his window. All of them small and insignificant, he wondered if they knew what was coming. Did any of them suspect the changes ahead? Did any of them care? He did once long ago. He wanted to make the world a better place by helping all of those unimportant people, but he knew better now. As long as he thrived, the world would be better. His existence made the world better.

He was important. He was significant. He was vital. His life, so full of opportunities and luxuries, demanded to be rewarded above all the others. Despite his once hopeful spirit, he merely lived in greed now. Forever trapped in an endless spiral of wanting the impossible and doing whatever to achieve what he wanted.

Stefan Hugo Stafford disregarded all these ramifications to his rather innocent view of the world as part of life. Deciding that it was simply growing up, he matured into a rather ruthless mogul with only one phrase to live by...the end justifies the means. The issue with such a mindset was that the end was always selfish. As long as his company, his family, his life improved, all the other bad deeds were forgivable.

Cheating was forgivable.

Deceiving was forgivable.

Killing was forgivable.

Raised in piles of money, he simply misunderstood the definition of success. Corrupted by birth, a naïve boy with boundless potential became power-hunger and dangerous. He observed his father's lies and absorbed it as necessary ritual.

It transformed him into a monster that would never truly take responsibility for the harm his adult self would commit. The skeleton of someone that could have been great became tainted with the ugliness of those crooks surrounding him.

He became what he saw, and no one could fault him for that.


	20. And the Day Arrives

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU.**

**A/N: I am back with another chapter. If you have not noticed, please go back to the previous chapter as I replaced my author's note with an actual update. ****I hope that the wait was not to hard to bare. I repeat I am completely sorry for not updating in over a month, but this should change. I want to be done with this story before the semester begins. I only have a few chapters left. **

**Please excuse my mistakes. I am human. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, but sometimes I dream that I do and it is awesome. Alas, it is only a dream, though I do have Fanfiction to quench my Spencer Reid thirst. **

**Chapter Nineteen: And the Day Arrives**

**"A kind of light spread out from her. And everything changed color. And the world opened out. And a day was awaken to. And there is no limits to anything. And the people of the world were good and handsome. And I was not afraid anymore."- John Steinbeck **

Anxiety rippled through her more and more with each passing day. She interpreted her worries as merely motherly overprotection until her husband packed them up and drove them to New York. That was never a good sign. They were running away from whatever dangers stood in Virginia where her family lived. The worst part was that Owen zipped his lips about the whole occurrence deciding that silence was best for all of them.

Eloise trembled with a need to know what happened. Did Addie tell him to leave for New York? Is it really that bad? Or did someone else, someone not fully informed, tell him to move his family as a precaution for possible events that no one was sure would actually happen?

She was so confused and hurt and concerned about everything. She understood her sister's reluctance to speak of anything involving her career choice, and whenever Eloise insisted, Addie would simply retort the fact that if Ellie wanted to be part of this world she would have accepted the job offers. Instead, she decided on medicine, a noble profession, but it was no government work.

Eloise admitted she was not built for that lifestyle, but she could also argue that none of them were really. Except, she had seen her sister in her element. Adelaide shined, excelled in those certain death circumstances. There was something about the pressure that made Addie transform into a glimmering diamond.

A throbbing forming in the back of her head disturbed her concentration. Escalating into a migraine, Eloise choose to sleep it off. She wondered if her sister-in-law would mind watching her children as she slept. It was nearly bedtime, and the children would be hyperactive refusing to march on into bed. Not truly caring for her reply to the question plaguing her, she laid herself on the oversized couch.

She willed the sandman to visit with the solution to all of her problems, all of her worries. She willed herself to go away from reality to the fantastical place that is her dreamland.

Her eyes fluttered close, and dreams soon invaded her. Nothing else mattered for the next two hours. All that seemed important to her was her imaginary world with her imaginary life where everything was wonderful and perfect and happy. All of her life's complications washed away with the colors of joy and love. The darkness of uneasiness and aches dripped into the ground and disappeared for just those precious moments. In her dreams, Eloise could picture all the bliss the world could offer her and her loved ones.

Staying in that dream state for as long as life would allow her, she found herself blinking away the sun in a few short hours. The daylight shined in her eyes, and the pulsing pain was no more. The universe deemed sadness and misery unworthy of attention any longer.

Her wonderful daughter could be heard laughing as her she leapt forward to crash into her mother's loving arms. "Mommy!" Her giggles brought a smile on anyone's face, but Eloise found a particular joy in their musicality especially knowing that specific sound was one of mischief.

Picking her up, she saw an angel's face telling her that her life would be perfectly okay if she would only let the world correct itself. Matching the merriment of her dear Sophia, Eloise tickled her, "What did you do, huh? Did you do something naughty?"

"Nu-uh, I am never naughty." Sophia elongated every syllable of the word naughty pushing her face into the crook of her mother's neck.

At the second, Owen's eyes popped open, "Yeah, Soph is an angel always even when she makes a big, big mess.." He grabbed his daughter quickly making her squirm in his hands. "How did you sleep, love? I know you had a migraine yesterday."

Genuinely grinning, she lost herself in the view of the sunny day outside the window before bouncing off the couch and catching her husband's look, "Sleep was exactly what I needed. I feel so much better now." Then she extended her arms and helped Owen tickle their daughter into a fit of laughter.

All was right in the world. The darkness left, and the day began with a freshness that calmed all of her anxiety enough to realize that fear limited you in every aspect. She was no longer afraid; therefore, she could tackle all of life's wacky and unexpected and woeful challenges it may throw her way.

* * *

Miles away from the sunlight, Reid planned a way for them to rescue Addie from the clutches of those working for Stafford. There were three locations for them to visit. And luckily for them, there were plenty of bodies willing to enter the warzone in search for her.

Sending his friends out there was a complex mixture of emotions. It was easy yet difficult. It was comforting yet frightening. It was everything he expected it to be. Deciding that the best choice of action would be to attack all three locations simultaneously, Reid picked locations based on skills.

Hotch, JJ and Glover were to investigate the first location, the warehouse. Best at profiling in the details, Reid knew that among the three of them there should be enough expertise to be most useful at the previously known location. Rossi, Ortiz, and Manuela would go to the old factory. Unsure of what was there, there was enough diverse skills among the three of them to be ready for whatever may occur during their raid. That left Morgan, Emily, and himself to invade the old estate. Chances were that Addie was there meaning that the rest of the team assembled by Stafford would be as well.

They needed people prepared for attack. No one on the team were as ready for action as the three of them despite what the others thought about Reid. Spencer, himself, understood exactly what his body was capable of and how much to demand from it.

He was ready to kill.

Splitting up, Garcia gave each directions for the best travel time and Reid gave each instructions of what to do in case of an emergency. In those minutes of distraction, Javier and Spencer communicated with one another with simply glances.

Completely comprehending one another, Javier pulled his cell phone and dialed a number. He was gone for simply a sparing seconds, but he had done so much. He called a number rarely used, a necessity no one recognized. He spoke to a powerful man and relayed to him the information gathered over a span of years. He informed that powerful man about the hard work of a group of individuals specifically mentioning Dr. Spencer Reid's efforts and the efforts of his team based in Quantico.

Sneaking back in, he listened for any cues signaling any abnormalities. Noting nothing out of the ordinary, Javier waited for his team to make a move.

Hotch observed his team knowing none of them would twitch without his permission. Unfolding his arms, he addressed his group, "JJ, Glover...lets get going." Walking out, he refused to wait for his subordinates to march on behind him.

JJ and Glover exchanged looks and nodded before waving their farewells. Both of them followed their superior out of the building's security and out into the dangers of the search.

Rossi taking point also declared it was time for his team to leave to their assigned location, "Alright, let us go find the answer to the mystery building." He peered to Emily and Morgan who were standing offly close to one another as a coping mechanism, "Good luck." Vocally that was only he announced, but his body language revealed his worry over the youngest member of his family.

Both Emily and Derek understood the implications. Despite how angry they both were at Reid, neither were willing to forego his safety. They both nodded in recognition, but Morgan was the one that spoke, "Don't need luck, but thanks old man."

Manny used the same silent language to communicate with Reid. Disclosing her anxiety, she glanced at him willing him to respond in kind. He merely shook his head slightly as an attempt at telling her not to fret over him about things that were uncontrollable.

Rossi stepped out of the room with Javier and Manny in tow leaving Emily, Morgan, and Garcia alone with Reid. None of them knew what to do in this situation. Morgan itched to move but forced himself to wait for the precise moment where it would be most effective. This new Reid was uncharted territory for him creating relentlessness in the pit of his stomach. Not knowing made him frustrated and nervous around his teammate, his confidant, his brother.

On the other hand, Emily observed Reid with a deeper understanding than the others. She knew exactly what it was like to be embedded in the darkness of lies. She guarded secrets close to her chest and discarded everything in her path to survival. She realized that her relationship with Reid reflected all of this and more. A closeness between them developed over the years, and she always wondered the reason behind their mutual appreciation and awareness of one another. There was something about Spencer that compelled her to open herself up to him in ways that the others did not.

Now, she knew. It was the similar backgrounds, similar interests, similar intelligence. They mirrored one another in ways the others could not comprehend. One look from him and the world's light overcame the shadows. One look and she knew someone out there had insight to her feelings.

She missed him more than anyone else. The others she could live without, but Spencer, Spencer was very much a part of her. Being here and living this nightmare made her confront everything she already knew existed. He was slowly breaking. That was happening before she left for London, and it was still happening. The team, the family, was over.

Emily Prentiss decided then and there she was going to take Spencer Reid away from all of this. She would hand him the fresh start he deserved. She would give him a job. That was later. Right now, she gazed up at Morgan's frown leading up to both of them turning their attention to Reid.

Unbeknownst to them, Spencer saw most of their interaction. It was over for him here. He no longer was part of the trust among a team, but he needed them to focus long enough to escape death. He needed them to focus for a couple more hours until all of this was done. "Okay, let's go."

They all trekked over to the elevators and down to the SUVs. It had been the longest night of their lives. None of them had slept in almost thirty-six hours, but they trudged along. As they existed the parking lot, the beginnings of morning's rays peaked into the sky.

Tomorrow was landing in the horizon, and it brought new misery and mirth with her.

* * *

Hotch drove the SUV with JJ in the passenger's seat. Glover selected the seating arrangements by handing the keys to Hotch as he settled himself in the back. He was new, not dull. He held an insight beyond what the others thought. He was out of his depth here, and the sharper minds required the front seats to talk among themselves.

It was not to say he did not care for the parties involved. He just did not know Reid like the rest of the team. To him, Reid seemed more like an overgrown child with Google inside his head. Sure, he was impressive beyond normal, but nothing so special to go to give so much credit, to go to so much trouble. Then again, he was new.

Interrupting his thoughts, JJ proclaimed his thinking exactly, "Are we not going to address the elephant in the room? I mean, Hotch..."

Gripping the steering wheel, Hotch never once broke character, "I will talk to him about it. We will figure it out, but right now we have to concentrate on the case. Someone is missing, and we have to find her. Everything else comes after."

JJ wiggled in her seat as she searched for Glover's approval of throwing the questions out the window and waiting for all of this to be over. Parts of her resented Reid and Hotch for discrediting all of her concerns. She yearned for answers and reasons for this secret life her friend kept away from her, and she yearned for her boss to put everything back in its place after such disruption. She understood the impossibility of her desires, yet she could not help them.

At that moment, she knew after all of this only her husband's cool, calm voice of reason would ease away any of her anxiety and animosity and anger. Until then, she rode in silence.

Hotch felt the steam of JJ's gaze and the blaze of Glover's insecurity. It was within this case that Aaron Hotchner saw the deep-seeded vulnerability of Nathan Glover. He saw the mistake he made as a commander in hiring him. Glover was slipping, losing himself to these cases. He was not going to last for very much longer. Still, Hotch did not permit himself such thoughts until this was all over.

Quiet embraced their vehicle leaving only nervous breathes and thumping hearts. Staying like that for the last ten minutes, eventually, they all saw the tall cement-based building. It looked lonely and bland, lifeless. A darkness caressed its outer walls adding to the eeriness of the whole structure. Looking absolutely abandoned, Hotched saw no harm in merely walking to the front door.

Parking the car, Hotch ordered, "I would suggest splitting up, but that seems completely useless given the circumstances." He softly journeyed to the back of the empty warehouse with his weapon firmly gripped by his side.

JJ and Glover shuffled behind him, both whispering their agreement with Hotch as they climbed out of the SUV. Arming themselves, each one carefully marched with their guns ready for battle. Quietly stepping on the ground, they observed their surroundings waiting for anything out of the normal.

They made a mistake. JJ's heel was just a little too loud, and it echoed in the empty hall. It echoed and alerted the enemy. It warned Wanda that someone was approaching.

It was all a blur. There was crashing and yelling and a big boom. Next thing Glover witnessed: JJ running toward him and Hotch launching himself toward a small woman before shooting her dead. He heard a thud as the woman's body fell to the floor.

Nothing made sense. JJ repeated his name in an effort to comfort him. "Nate, it's going to be okay. I promise. It's going to be okay. You're fine. Nate, can you hear me? Nate? Nate? Nathan?"

An unmistakably confusion consumed his every thought. Then, pain overwhelmed him and a bright, shining light thwarted the fear away. It reminded him of home.

* * *

Javier volunteered to drive them there seeing as he needed a well-intended distraction to keep his mind wandering to unwanted pictures. He could almost taste Adelaide's blood in the air as he visualized he body contorted in unnatural positions.

Manny settled herself as far away from the others as allowed, so Rossi sat in the passenger's seat with little satisfaction at such a position.

He accepted his company's need to distance themselves from the task at hand, but he also acknowledged his own need to examine the evidence presented to him. He needed to ask personal questions, and damn it, he earned some answers. "I get it. I really do, but I am going to ask anyway. What is up with Adelaide Lancaster? I know it has more to do than her being the boss." He poked the bear.

Manuela cowered at the question, not out of fear but out of respect. Her eyes averted Rossi's and her cheeks reddened into a deep crimson blush. David Rossi congratulated himself in asking the perfect question especially seeing that Javier reacted to his words as well.

Nothing as strong or obvious, Ortiz simply cleared his throat and pulsed his hands on the wheel ever so slightly. His eyes never left the road, and his face never gave anything away. His mouth began to form words, "She saved our lives. It is only right we save hers." Determined to leave it be, he lined his lips shut. No more words were to escape.

Rossi was not going to tolerate such an action pressing on, "Well, that I get. There is still more. Look, I have worked with Spencer for almost a decade now. I think I know him pretty well. I know that it he has the calmest temperament I have ever seen. It takes a lot to make him angry, and when he is, it's not explosive or violent. It's usually quiet and stern. He exploded on many occasions because of this girl. Now, who is she?"

Expanding her person to appear bigger, more confident that she was, Manny shakily responded, "She's...she's kind and selfless and brave. She forgave me despite everything I did to her. She put herself in the position she is in to ensure that I live. She lied to make sure Spencer wasn't investigated. She risked everything she built to protect all of us from humiliation and scrutiny. I owe her more than my life. I owe her my way of living, my reputation. I should have a lot more scars than I do, but Addie took the burn for me, for us."

Using the rear mirror, Rossi peeked...there was a woman breathing heavily sucking in her tears. Manuela Ferro loved Adelaide so much so her emotions rippled through her into the air smacking Rossi's body so fervently he started to love her as well.

He experienced a new necessity; they all needed to find her now.

With the switch in dynamics, Javier relaxed enough to sigh his own story, "I love her not in a romantic sort of way. I just love her in the way you could only love her. She's something extraordinary. I feel rather unworthy of her even giving me the time of day, so I can't love her like that." He turned to his right just so Rossi could detect his honesty. "She restored my will to live in a time I didn't think anything was worth it. She smart and funny and compassionate. She genuinely cares about people, so I would give my life to make sure people like that live."

That was all Rossi needed, because if these two individuals cared so deeply for her, he could readily enter the cage without regret. Not only did he love her, he felt like he knew her. A sadness crept inside him at the thought of her loss. Suddenly, Reid's actions not only made sense but were entirely justified.

Ten more minutes passed, Javier parked the SUV in front of a rusty factory. Nicer than what he imagined, Ortiz climbed out and hurriedly armed himself. He saw that his companions mimicked his movements as they each help a gun in their dominant hand.

They rushed to the door when a car popped in their line of sight. Knocking the door down, Javier saw a man grasping a box. Noting a slam, he cursed at letting one of them go.

Manny announced she would catch the runner sprinting out the door. Rossi and Ortiz commanded the man to gentle lower the box.

Rossi pleaded, "Sir, please put the box on the floor and put your hands up." He continued the charade back and forth. He was too busy to notice the change in behavior.

Javier caught it just in time, "Rossi, run..." He pushed Rossi practically out the door until a bang cried out into the morning dew. The shot was too late to slow them down as they were out the building, but it still hit its intended target. Not that it mattered, Rossi flew with Ortiz right behind him gripping him tightly as the world roared.

Conscious just enough, Javier flipped them in the air so Rossi would land on top. He came and went for the next couple of minutes. Rossi attempted to keep him alive, and Manny's ashy face brought some relief. Both of them so worried and grateful at the responses they received from Javier.

Ashes stormed into the air, and the sunrise barely streamed through the thick layer of smoke. None of that frightened him. Fear gone, Javier remembered how the blazing light of the burning building changed everything. It was red and orange and yellow in the midst of the grayish hues to which became accustomed in his shadowy life.

He smiled thankful for the brilliant arrival of the sun.

* * *

Morgan took the wheel with Emily sat to his right. Reid was in the back covered in the darkness with a look on his face that spelled out do not mess with me right now because I am think of ways to kill someone.

Emily's eyes warned Morgan about broaching the sensitive subject too harshly. Morgan ignored her, "Reid, are we ever going to talk about this? You lied to us, to all of us. We trusted you, and you just laughed at us."

Not reacting, Reid calmly continued planning everything in his head. He memorized the blueprints for the estate before he left. Trying to conclude the possibilities of where she might be, his mind was only half-present in the car.

Irritated, Morgan exclaimed, "Damn it, Reid! Don't ignore me like I'm some kind of idiot." His nose flared out, and sweat covered his brow.

Emily intervened, "Morgan! Now is not the time for this."

"Then, when is the time, Emily. 'Cause, I am trying to understand all of this, and I just can't." Knuckles white, Morgan gripped the wheel tightly.

Plan in place, Reid snapped back into reality, "When we know that Adelaide is safe, and the terrorists responsible for thousands of deaths are apprehended. Do you think you can calm down enough to do your job, Morgan?" The underlying tone of his voice seethed with authority. It was not a question but a command.

Not waiting for a furious Morgan to reply to the rhetorical question, Emily twisted her body to peer Spencer in the eye, liar to liar, "We can handle it."

Moments of silence, the tension grayed the world. Closing his eyes, Reid softly murmured a truth that prompted Morgan to realize the brotherhood he created with Reid, "I wanted to say something the moment I came back. I would have to, if the whole thing with you and Doyle didn't happen." He waved his hand to Emily. "It didn't seem important after that. I just wanted to go back to normal, and normal was nowhere to be seen. Then, it just got too dangerous to say anything."

No one said a thing. He fluttered his eyes open. Exhaling and inhaling, Reid found the exact words to say to soothe the savage beast in Morgan, "The moment I could I told you the truth. I knew I would die, if I didn't. None of you would forgive me for that. I wanted to do something right before I died. Telling the truth to the people that have become family seemed like that right thing."

Pressure gone, the next twelve minutes was easy. No words were exchanged, no unwanted glances. All of them were focused on the case at hand. As a worn down, wooden structure stood before them, Morgan placed the SUV in park.

Seeing two other vehicles by the building, all three of them prepared themselves for a fight. Scampering to the door, Morgan turned the knob. Glancing back, Reid signed to him to go to the back and then take a left. Following the instructions, they all stumbled upon a well-built man. Not wanting to take chances, Morgan tackled him.

Seeing things under control, Emily and Reid roamed further into the estate. Splitting up, Emily went to one room and Reid into another.

Emily witnessed a gruesome scene as a woman hung from the ceiling swinging like a broken doll. Before any action could be taken, a burly man jumped her. The commotion coaxed Reid to the room pointing his gun. Unwavering, he pulled the trigger causing the big man to drop to the floor as Emily clutched her neck.

With the attacker dead, Spencer Reid saw Adelaide Lancaster smiling despite the blood and bruises, "Hey, Billy Boy. I knew you'd make it."

Slowly ambling his way to her, color smashed back into Reid's life. Lights beamed around her, and the sun's early morning brilliance crowned her as the most significant creature of the universe as it crawled into the dark room from the small window. The apprehension of the last few hours slipped from the bottom of his life's pages. In its place, a new courage painted his world anew with radiant rainbows and golden flashes. Lifting her, nothing scared him anymore. She was alive; she was in his arms.

Carrying her away from the torment, Emily called for an ambulance. Morgan hauled a cuffed animal into the back of the SUV. She held on to him for dear life as they stepped out into the daylight with such relief.

Day materialized, and the time of darkness and nightmares was over. The world was safe and welcoming again. And love, love could dazzle them with wonderful hues of joy and mesmerizing glows of gentleness.


	21. Climbing to the Surface

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU.**

**A/N: I am sorry does not begin to cover it. I lost this chapter and the rest of the chapters when my computer crashed, so I had to start from the beginning. After that, classes started so I have not had any free time. I started classes and an internship through my school. I am so sorry, but life seems to love hating me and my plans. This chapter was a lot longer than I expected, so I have that to help ease my guilt. **

**I will not make any promises about when the next chapter will be out, because I cannot seem to keep them. You, all, are truly saints on this planet seeing how patient you have been with me. I cannot thank any of you enough. **

**As always, please be kind to me...I am human, and as such, I make mistakes (including all medical procedures). I am not a doctor, and I am not 100% sure of how this works. For the sake of this story, I went with what I thought would service the plot the most. If I have gotten something wrong, I am sorry. **

**Warning:**** There is heavy material in this chapter. Though Nothing explicit or graphic by any means, I do not want anyone to suffer because of this. Trigger topics will be discussed in this chapter. Please read with caution. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds despite any and all of my desires to claim it as my own. **

**Chapter Twenty: Climbing to the Surface**

**"At times, we are the bridge that allows another to re-enter the world after a loss. Don't mistake it for more or its beauty may be lost."- Danielle Pierre**

The plainness of the room overwhelmed her senses with white walls and white sheets and white noise until the laughter traveling to her ears brought a sprout of reassurance that all the whiteness would blur into some colors. That laugh brightened up her world on more than one occasion, some of those were tucked away from the light. That laugh crashed into her soul tugging at her heartstrings trying to pull her out of the emptiness one more time, if only that were enough to wipe away the blackness in her dreams.

Yes, she knew that laugh very well. She remember the companionship that laugh brought to her life, and the battles they faced together.

She missed that laugh enough that she would send her world spiraling just to ensure that laugh would ring again. As her consciousness entered the world more fully, she groaned not just with physical pain but with the ache of failure.

She failed that laugh more than once. It now was the last bit of faith that she may deserve something good in her life. Adelaide Lancaster simply destroyed everything precious gifted to her by serendipity, especially that wonderful laugh.

It was processing that specific failure that her eyes flew open. Struggling to move, she moaned just enough to alert the other occupants of the hospital room of her intentions.

"Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty, awake again." The voice was different than the laugh. It was just as gentle, but there was something even more familiar in it. This voice grabbed her from the inside and built life from the destruction that was the past few days. This one held the potential to free her from her demons.

Peeking through the hurt, she croaked, "Billy Boy..."

Softly, he commanded, "Hey, Adds. Be careful, you were out for awhile."

"How long?" She sounded rushed and worried before her demeanor changed entirely.

Spencer wanted more than anything to rush to her and rescue her from all of her misery, yet he understood her own desire to keep the mask of stone. He played her game perfectly, "Long enough for me to call dibs on your jello while you were napping away."

Her standard smile settled itself on her sickly skin as she pushed her beaten body up on her bed, "I don't even like jello anyway. No one likes jello, you weirdo." She turned to see the laughing figure in an equally weakened state. She remained stoic at facing her broken heart. Her voice betrayed her enough for Spencer to notice how much this case crushed her being, "Hey, Coby. How are you?"

Jacoby Samuel and tragedy established a connection to each other when he was extremely young. He was no stranger to the burns of this earthly and oh, so flammable plane of existence. That particular relationship built itself a long time ago, and he knew Addie was more than aware of his past. He also recognized that Adelaide Lancaster was the epitome of empathy. She felt his agony; even if, he learned to live with such wounds.

So, he did his best to show Addie that he was indeed in pain, but that he would march on with life and all of its offerings, "Well, I was stabbed, so there is that. But...I'm alive."

Dry mouth, she attempted to lick her lips struggling to find the words to express all the lingering emotions spilling over in her insides. She reverted back to the classic response to such a situation knowing that nothing within those words would bring comfort to the sufferer. "I'm so sorry." They lacked sincerity in the most unique way possible. It was not because she did not fill the guilt or sadness. She boxed those genuine feelings in the bottom of her mind. They lacked the sincerity, because she desired nothing more than not to say that particular phrase ever again.

It was robotic and unfeeling, but Coby more than understood, "Hey, it was a job hazard that both of us knew about. We signed up for the job anyway. You had nothing to do with it. Besides, I should thank you for keeping us safe for as long as you did. You didn't have to do it that, but you did anyway."

Grateful for her deception training, she sucked back the salty tears threatening to slide down her swollen cheeks, "I was in charge of that assignment, so I had to handle the cleanup. It is part of my job."

Sighing, he closed his eyes, "I know. I still want to say thanks. Most people would have given up on all of this, but you kept going. Because of that, I have a body to identify. I can bury my brother where he belongs, right next to the rest of my family. That is more than a lot of people get."

Honesty sliced into all of their fragile souls. Schneider, Keller...their bodies never reached home. Ford, well, it really was not much of a body. It was simply unidentifiable pieces of flesh thrown together by an organization claiming them to be Marnie Ford's remains.

Silence tethered to the motionlessness of their bodies. Unwilling to break the stillness, they waited for something else to shove them into reality. The heavens took pity on them and sent them a maroon angel by the name of Nurse Lola.

She knocked before excusing herself in, "I'm sorry, dears, but I wanted to check on our patient." Walking up to the bed, she gently checked all of her vitals, "Well, dear, you are showing great signs of improvement. I'm going to get your doctor, so she can tell you more about your condition. I'll leave you with this handsome man," she singled out Reid before pointing to Coby, "but you, there, need to go back to rest. I am sure Mitchell is outside waiting for you." She stepped behind the wheelchair ready to push him out and hand him back to Mitchell Aimes's watchful eye.

Coby waved, "See ya. Get better will ya." Seeing her nod, he turned to Reid. Shaking his hand, Coby grinned, "Thanks for everything, man."

The nurse scooted them both out of the room leaving Spencer alone with Addie's uncertainties. He finally ambled his way to the left side of her body. Sitting in the chair provided, he anticipated all of her questions so he waited for her to speak first before opening his mouth.

Going over all of the words exchanged in the last ten minutes, she realized one important detail. Neither one mentioned the endgame of all of this mess. Both of them specifically steered away from all of those questions. She confessed her fears, "He got away, didn't he? Stafford, he got way."

Forgetting how astute she was or hoping she would be off her game just enough to get away with it, Spencer snapped up at her words. He loathed to admit his inadequacies to her, though lying was not an option (not to her), "Yes. Manny said that she could not catch up to a runner at the factory. We think he may have called Stafford to warn him. He fled the country."

Laying her head on the pillow, she questioned the next moves, "What are we going to do?"

Startled once again by her, Spencer realized that Addie still had him in command. She was wounded, and he was her second. "Emily said she would have Interpol look into him. He has now been unofficially added to a terrorist list. We have two people in custody. If we can get them to talk, we can official declare him a terrorist and have all hands on deck searching for him."

There was more. She could tell, but fear of the unknown paralyzed her from asking. Still, her eyes communicated her inquiries to Reid. With such greenness, Spencer's heart cramped. Not wanting her to burden herself with the knowledge of such things, he hesitated. It was short. It was noticeable at least for Addie it was.

Swallowing what little saliva her dry mouth could produce, she tentatively asked, "What is it?"

Mimicking her voice, Spencer trod around the news with great kindness hoping to ease her pain of such information, "Um...well, we narrowed your location to three places, so we split off into groups. There was an incident at one of the locations." The look in his eyes gave him away. At that moment, she knew something happened. Someone died. "There was an explosion. Ortiz didn't make it."

Cupping his hands, she let out a sob without much force. It was sudden and quick. There for only seconds before she turned it off. Back in its rightful place, her mask warmed all of her features with heartlessness and marble. The dampness of her cheeks slid down, but the rest of her betrayed nothing.

Reid held her hands squeezing them ever so slightly. He whispered to her all the reassuring things that he was more than aware would do nothing for her, "Addie, we are going to get this guy. My team is on it. They won't let it go. I promise you. We. Will. Not. Let. It. Go."

Relaxing (or pretending to, Spencer was not very sure) with the knowledge that Spencer's team was still on his side, she sunk into her bed even further. At that moment, the door swayed open. There stood Dr. Hayes reading her chart.

Spencer jumped to her, "Hey, Savannah, thanks for doing this." Giving her a small smile, Spencer did not trust Adelaide with anyone other than Dr. Savannah Hayes. Morgan trusted her with his love; Spencer could trust her with Addie's well-being. "I don't think I could trust anyone else with her."

Savannah remembered meeting Spencer a few months ago. He seemed shy, quiet. He exuded a mild temperament but strong convictions. He was soft-spoken with an intelligence she had never experienced before meeting him (and she was sure she never would again). When Derek called her saying he needed her to look over a victim, she wondered what could have happened that he would call with such desperation. Now, she witnessed why. Spencer had not left Adelaide's side since she was admitted to the ER almost thirteen hours ago.

If there was one thing she knew about the BAU, it was that they are family. And one of them was hurting, they all hurt. Spencer Reid burned with such agony, Savannah could only imagine how it would be to love someone in such a way. She loved Derek, but it still paled in comparison to the care shown by Spencer in this room.

Leaving her thoughts, she marched on in, "I'm happy to do it." Her smile warmed the cold, whiteness more than anything. "I am thrilled to finally introduce myself to you." She walked up to Addie extending her hand, "I'm..."

Placing her hand in Savannah's, Addie interrupted the introduction, "Dr. Savannah Hayes, I have gathered. I'm Adelaide Lancaster as you already know." Shaking her hand, she added, "I don't want to be rude, but I just...I'm in no mood to just to have pleasantries with anyone."

Smile still in place, Savannah reassured her, "Don't worry about it. I completely understand." The pause created a livable tension as they all acknowledged what was ahead.

No longer able to bear the pressure of silence, Reid was the one to ask the question, "So, what's the news?"

Sighing, Savannah detested this part of her job, "Well, I can start with the good news or the bad news, which do you prefer?"

Spencer had already analyzed her injuries on their way to the hospital. He knew exactly what Savannah was going to tell them, and he imagined that Addie also had a relatively clear picture of what was ahead of her. Still, he peeked over to her searching for some sort of choice written in the moisture of her eyes. Noting no opinion, Spencer answered with a fragile force withering in his voice, "Bad. Just start with the bad."

Accepting his reply as hers, Savannah began to list all of Addie's symptoms speaking as plainly and compassionately as she could, "Well, I guess I could start with the pneumonia. It is not too severe for it to be a real worry on a normal basis. Problem is that this isn't normal circumstances. You do have two fractured ribs, both on the right. That does not help your situation in the slightest. Nothing was punctured which is something to be thankful for, but it will be difficult for you to breathe comfortably for the next few weeks." And so it went.

Addie listened to everything they told her was wrong with her body. The nerves on the soles of her feet received extensive damage, though she should be grateful none of the bones fractured. She will have sensitive feet for the rest of her life. No more bare feet, she was warned. She loved being barefoot. Her arms were heavily bruised, but the surgery she went under to fix any of the damage went well. Problem laid in her inability to move her left arm (she tore a muscle there). Still, she was right-handed. She had internal damage in her throat from being choked, bruising of a large hand on the skin. She was also going through detox, an extremely painful detox. Her more minor injuries included a fat lip and black-blue bruises all over her body.

It was then that Savannah sewed her mouth shut. Carefully, she eyed Reid telling him to leave them alone. Comprehending her message, his body twitched with a slight hesitation at walking away from Adelaide at this moment. He knew the nature of what would happen next was not meant to be shared with him unless Addie expressed a yearning to tell him herself.

Everyone saw the red stain, but no one mentioned it respecting her privacy.

No desire to leave her alone to face such heartache, he reached for Addie and kissed her forehead unashamed of showing such affection in front of Savannah knowing that she would not share this with anyone not even Morgan. "I'll be in the cafeteria getting some coffee. I will be back in a few minutes, okay?"

Swallowing her nervousness, she allowed for him to leave despite all of her anxiety. He walked out and closed the door on them. It had changed forever, and whatever they had been before was slowly being replaced by something else, something foreign. It was up to him to aid in her recovery, but whatever relationship they had was gone. He was her bridge and nothing more.

He wondered if he could live with such a transformation, or if Addie was going to let him.

* * *

Seeing Morgan and JJ sitting a few tables away, Reid contemplated the idea of avoiding them. He knew that his team's anger toward him was completely justified. He decided that confronting them now was the better of two unpleasant choices. Taking his tasteless coffee and makeshift sandwich, he wobbled toward their rather empty table.

Morgan spotted him first. Unsure of what to say, he simply shifted in his warning JJ of Reid's arrival. Being more emotional adept of the three of them, JJ timidly commenced a conversation with Reid, "Hey, how is she?" Thinking that was a safe topic, she braced herself for the answer.

Settling himself in the uncomfortable plastic chairs, Reid somberly spoke, "Well, she's awake and talking to Savannah right now."

Morgan nodded his approval before looking to JJ for guidance. With her more willing to keep talking, she carried it on, "Did you tell her about..." She left the rest unsaid as no one was ready to full confront everything that has happened in the past thirty hours or so.

Harshly exhaling, Spencer coughed the answer out almost choking on his reply, "The thing about Addie is that it is hard to keep anything from her. She figured it out before I had the chance to say anything. She read my micro expressions." Frustration was clearly there. "I just...I just want to make this better for her, and I can't."

Ignoring him for most of the conversation, Morgan felt guilt seeping into her being. He forgot the emotional turmoil Reid would feel at losing someone. Morgan merely wanted to sulk in his misery and the betrayal, instead he was faced with a challenge: comfort a friend or leave him out there on his own. Whatever he chose would mark his relationship with Spencer Reid for the rest of their lives. Peering back at JJ, he sighed. He forgave her for everything she had done. Maybe, forgiving Spencer was not as difficult as he would like to believe.

Deciding on the grace of mercy, Morgan chimed in, "Hey, Pretty Boy, it's going to be okay. We are going to catch that son of a bitch, and I am going to personally stand guard outside of her door until we do, if you want. The rest is just up to time."

Agreeing, JJ attempted once last time at consolation, "Morgan's right. Time is going to make it better. All you can do is be there for her, Spence. Be there and wait it out."

Time. That was what everyone needed, but somehow it felt like it was the one thing he did not have. Time. Nodding as a way to end that section of the conversation, he digressed into a mutual subject with much less emotional baggage attached, "Where's everyone else?" Reid realized that he was so invested in Adelaide's well being that he never questioned about the well being of the others. He only knew about Javier's death because Manny personally sought him out to tell him. Addie had been surgery, and he was merely waiting for news.

Leaping on the much less heavy subject, JJ claimed, "Emily is babysitting. She is sitting with Rossi. I'm pretty sure Glover's wife came in a few hours ago. Glover's surgery went fine, by the way. It was relatively minor damage to his liver. He just lost a lot of blood. As for Rossi, he is bruised pretty heavily, but he'll live."

Morgan continued the answer, "Hotch and Ferro went back to Quantico with the Jonas guy. Manny said she could talk to all the parties involved for cleanup duty. We have a few bodies. Hotch is trying to keep the sharks from killing us. Technically, we went a little AWOL. Between the two of them, I think they got it covered."

Spencer rubbed his hands on his face, "I hate this part." And, he really did. The questions annoyed him. The critiques irritated him. All the diplomats thought they knew better, but none of them truly knew what it meant to be out there in the field risking their lives for the betterment of humanity.

Minutes passed in silence. They all sat there thinking of everything that could go wrong with the situation. It could be a repeat of Emily's crisis or even JJ's; they all hoped it would be smooth. At that moment, Emily huffed her way through the room to their table, "One of you guys go watch over, Rossi. I can't take it anymore."

The three of them gave weighty snorts that conveyed the odd mixture of emotions running through all of them. Morgan stood, "I'll go. I haven't check on him anyway."

Stepping only a few times before JJ jumped up, "Hey, Morgan, wait up.I'll go with you. I want to check on Glover to make sure everything is okay before checking up on Will." Both of them waved farewell to Emily and Reid before exiting the cafeteria leaving the two of them alone.

Emily squirmed in her seat trying to find a position comfortable enough for her to feel safe, but her brain focused on the issue at hand never permitting her to feel such relief. Sitting across from Reid, she searched for a sign for what she did not know. She just wanted to see something other than that fearsome creature ready to kill.

Staring at his unappetizing meal, Reid stiffened under Emily's gaze. He knew what was coming, but that did not mean he welcomed it, embraced the consequences of all of his actions. If Emily was to become his savior, then she no longer could be his friend.

He was not sure what he preferred.

Emily trembled, "You can't go back there, you know." Jumping right into the heart of things might have been a dangerous decision, yet she recognized the uniqueness of the circumstance.

Smirking, Reid's bleakness faded for moment and all was right in the world. It was only one fleeting moment, "You don't waste anytime."

Mirroring his expression, Emily retorted, "I'm not going to insult your intelligence with mundane conversation topics. We both know how this works. You come home from a case, and you have to decide whether or not a new case is worth all of the sleepless nights. Each time you say yes, because after living that life, everything else is just too dull. Then, something happens like it always does. Secrets get out. Lives get ruined. And, you have to make the other choice."

She paused shaking her cup, "Besides, I know talking about Adelaide or Ortiz or Rossi or anyone else is the last thing you want to do. You feel enough guilt as it is."

Sipping his coffee, Reid peered into Emily's eyes. She understood. "Well, I am sure that Manny would be pleased to be proven right despite the circumstances of such an event."

Eyebrow up, Emily quizzically spoke, "Proven right?"

Swallowng the last drop of coffee, Reid added, "Her actions. We weren't suppose to say anything, but she got you involved anyway knowing that you would care about me. That you wouldn't judge me the way the rest of the team is doing right now, well...except for Rossi, but I always thought he suspected something when I came back from the Middle East. Hotch knew something was off, but Rossi suspected something more."

Emily murmured truthfully, "I am in no position to judge you. You are my family, Spencer. I protect my own." Sighing, she carried on, "I actually want to talk about something with you..."

Cutting her short, Spencer stopped her before she could say anything that would change everything in ways neither of them was willing to sacrifice. "Don't say anything, Emily. The moment you do it changes everything. Not just with us, but it changes the whole team. We won't be able to go back after that, and I'm not sure either one of us is ready for it."

Desperate to alleviate some of his pain, Emily insisted, "We did it once before, Reid. We can bounce back from this. Just you watch."

Sadly smiling, Spencer readied himself to leave, "That's the thing, Emily, I don't think we really did. I think we pretended because we wanted everything to be fine. The problem lies in the fact that trick won't work twice, so if you want to save me...just be sure of what you are giving up. I may not be worth it, and you know what, that's okay." He squeezed her folded hands to reassure her that whatever she decided was absolutely fine by him.

He strode out of the cafeteria leaving mere melancholy in his wake and a thoughtful Emily alone. Soaking up her parting words, Emily pondered whether or not Spencer Reid's well being was worth any sacrifice she was about to make. For throwing someone a rope, may indeed safe the person from total destruction, yet it could me nothing more as seeing your savior beyond that line of intersection suffocates the whimsicality of being rescued. It would only push them back into the dark despair of which you helped them crawl out.

And, that may be something they may never overcome.

* * *

Quiet crept back into the hospital room.

Savannah pushed herself closer to Adelaide as a sign of comfort. In the most consoling way possible, Savannah inhaled her own thumping heart, "I will not ask for all of the gory details as that is for the police, if you decide to press charges against anyone...but I do need to ask you questions."

Mouth bone-dry, Addie signaled her to carry on with her interrogation, "Do you want me to share this information with the FBI, so they can build a case against your offender?"

Licking her lips and wiggling in her place, Adelaide barely coughed out, "No, that won't be necessary. I won't press charges. Just tell them the bare minimum, if you would please."

Savannah nodded and stared at her chart, "Well, you would like some sort of pregnancy prevention pill? We found semen, but we did not want to assume anything."

Sitting a little straighter, courage bubbled in the pit of her stomach allowing to speak of the ordeal with such distant coldness, "Yes, I would, though I do not think it will be necessary." Her last attacker ensured life would not come forth from her womb, not anymore. Not that she would share that detail of her past, although Savannah's curiosity peaked enough to ripple in the air.

Writing her reply, Savannah asked the next question, "Have you ever had an infection? STDS? Anything that we should know about?"

Keeping face, Addie's eyes shifted before landing on Savannah's professional glance, "No. Nothing."

Nodding, Savannah's pen scribbled some more, "Okay, we made test for any and all problems that could arise, but there was strange bruising we could not place." She sighed unsure how to proceed, "I hate to ask, but did your offender use other instruments that we should be aware of?"

Embarrassment colored her cheeks as Adelaide struggled to convey everything that twisted inside. All of her thoughts dragged her back to the musky scent of rust and salt. Subconsciously, she closed her legs with the memory. That act of protection caused a sharp pang to taunt her with her inability to erase the imprint of such disgrace from her body. She could no longer ignore the throb.

Unwilling to speak to Savannah directly, Adelaide robotically answered her question.

Closing her eyes, Savannah carried on with her interview. She tenderly asked questions with a voice she hoped would soothe Adelaide into truthfulness. Adelaide would respond with impersonal explanations. She stuck with facts and figures. No emotion came forth from any of her replies. By the end, Savannah was more than ready to forget this conversation and Adelaide was more than ready to move on from such an intimate discussion.

Ending their time together, Dr. Hayes relaid the last bit information, "Dr. Lancaster, I know that nothing I can do right now with make this any better. All I can do is give you the best medical advice I possible can." She reached into her pocket before pulling out a small card, "This is a friend of mine, Dr. Jasmine Patel. She has helped people in similar situations. I know I cannot force you to get psychological help, but I highly recommend it. I just can't see a friend of Spencer's suffering."

Adelaide Lancaster's small smile seemed as sincere as anything could in moments like this one. Once again, she thanked whatever higher being out there that Spencer was a loveable as he was. It reinforced her idea that everything would turn out just fine if you had someone to love you enough. Spencer had the world's love, and she, for whatever reason, had his.

The threat of tears surfaced enough to pressure Savannah to excuse herself, "Well, you should rest. I will let Spencer know that we are done, so he can come on in. I imagine you want him here, and even if you didn't, I am sure I couldn't keep him away." There was a faint giggle, and with that, Savannah slipped out of the door and off to the cafeteria.

Minutes passed, and the faint smell of old books and coffee entered the room. Spencer approached her tentatively unwilling to drive away the gracious embrace of the sandman.

With the soft thud of the door, Adelaide slowly sunk into a deep slumber. Hoping her life would not haunt her dreams, she swiftly entered sleep wishing Spencer was enough to bring her back from the darkness.

The truth of the matter was...even his gentle nature may not be enough to whisk her away from her loneliness and welcome her back into light's grace as she had no desire for such beauty to seep into their long, treacherous relationship. She needed him too much, and if one of them fixed the other, the imbalance would consume them gradually strangling the love they shared.


	22. Brave Heart Beats

**Title: Salutarem Via**

**Summary: After an international mission comes into the light, Reid has to face the fact that his team will now need to know one of his biggest secrets: his life way from the BAU.**

**A/N:I know I suck for not keeping up with updates, but I just do not have the time for such commitment as updating regularly. I apologize. I know for next time not to start such a big project with half of it unfinished.**

**On the brighter side, this story is almost done. I cannot see it going more than a few more chapters. I am struggling to find a truly satisfying ending for all of you, so if any of you have any ideas please do not hesitate to tell me. I probably won't post again for awhile. I just don't have the time. I know...I suck.**

**I also wanted to thank all of you that nominated me for a Profiler's Choice Award. I never expected that from any of you, so the nomination came as a total surprise. You all are truly the greatest people on this planet!**

**Back to the story...again I am sorry for all of the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds for if I did, it truly is a cruel and unusual punishment for me. I would treat these lovely characters with such respect.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Brave Heart Beats**

**"Real courage is when you know you're licked before you begin, but you begin anyway and see it through no matter what."- Harper Lee**

Rossi hated hospitals. They reminded him of all the wounds the world inflicted on him. Death reeked in the air, and sadness melted into the walls. His bruised bones wanted nothing more than sink into the roughness of the hospital bed, but his fury would not allow for such an event.

Courage building in his chest, David Stephen Rossi was honorably bound to launch into the fierce fight ahead of his team more than ever. As the ache took over more of his consciousness, he recalled the reason for such yearning to charge with a sword in hand. There was blood split, and he was more the partly to blame. With the quiet freezing the room, he wished he did not steer Emily away. He needed her brassiness to balance him.

A few more moments of silence and his resilience was at its end. He needed a release. He needed to punch something. He needed to punch someone, but that someone was long dead, incinerated with the explosion that killed the man that saved his life.

At the moment, Rossi realized one important piece of information that had escaped him. He could have died. He should have died.

With a booming voice, Morgan stomped his way into Rossi's self-pity, "Hey, Rossi! Emily sent me to watch over you, so she can take a break from all of your Italian suave." Stopping in his tracks, Morgan absorbed the tension in the room left by Rossi exasperation in his situation. "Hey, I know that look, and you are not going anywhere."

Rossi glared at him waiting for him to relent. Morgan simply marched closer to him with a worried expression, "Man, you just got blown up. No one thinks you should get back in the race, not while you took a blast like that...a blast that killed someone."

Understanding and calm were expected as Rossi's hotheadedness had dissipated over the years, yet what came was a heated plea begging for a chance to fix the wounds just this one time, "Yeah, saving my ass, so the least I could do is catch the guy that blew us up."

Frustrated, Morgan folded his arms across his chest, "Get over yourself, man. I get it! You want to finish what you started because that's what the big men do. But look at you, I mean really look at you. It won't be courageous for you to go out there. It would be stupid. You did your part, Rossi. Now, let us do ours. Okay?" Arms now by his sides, he waited for Rossi to react to his words of rather wise wisdom in his humble opinion.

Nothing came, so they settled into the silence anticipating the other's movement. Eventually, Rossi relented, "I know you're right, but I can't help but feel old and cowardly just sitting on the sidelines until Doctor's orders say otherwise."

Morgan nodded, "I know. I know."

Seeing the pain in his form, Morgan changed the subject of conversation into something lighter. Not that it made much of a difference to the overall stage of the atmosphere. Both men knew the road ahead of them was rough and long, and neither man knew of the type of preparations needed to survive the ordeal. They simply hoped that their steady determination and reckless courage was enough to end the war that their friend started long ago. They wanted to stand by him as he firmly declared his place in all of this without hesitation, without resentment, without fear.

* * *

That same friend raged on in a different war as he witnessed the intimate pain of someone he dearly loved. Her nightmares spilled on the earthly plane and transformed themselves from ignorable imaginations to tangible truths.

Glancing at the man, Dr. Hayes took pity, "We gave her a sedative to help her get dreamless sleep, but it won't guarantee anything as you well know." No response. "Spencer, we will try to make her as comfortable as possible, but you know more than I do about this...she will have nightmares. She will have flashbacks. She will have moments of panic. Physically, you and I both know she will be fine. Healthy and fit, she will recover as well as anyone in her position. Mentally, emotionally, I can't be as sure."

Stepping toward him, she engulfed him in a makeshift embrace offering some sort of encouragement, comfort, "You have to be sure you want to be there for everything because the moment she gets up to starts. You can't just give up half way through. She won't survive that. She needs someone that will be there a hundred percent of the time." Kissing his head, Savannah displayed just the treasure she was, "And we will all be here for you when it gets tough. I promise Spencer. We aren't going anywhere, and if Derek tries something, says something out of line...I'll kick his ass."

Briefly laughing, Reid trembled as his hand was placed over hers, "Thank you, Savannah."

No words were necessary, she simply squeezed him lovingly before exiting the room leaving Reid alone to contemplate all that had happened. He was not enough for her, he was more than aware of his place in her life as a past boyfriend and colleague that just may hold on to the memory of her too often. Slowly, Meave popped in his head. He loved her, and she still died. She still left him alone to trudge on. Could he be enough for Adelaide?

Dr. Spencer Reid was simply a man still half in love with a broken woman attempting to piece together enough of her soul to carry on living. An impossible feat, they both knew, yet neither one of them could let go of the idea of fixing it, fixing them. They both suffered in the stillness of the bland room filled with so many uncertainties. Both of them acknowledged the honesty hanging in their breaths as they yearned to be close to the other, yet...yet something pulled them away from the love still beating life in the courage they shared. Fear of the pain ahead, so sure that they only could experience the ache of a heart breaking away the remaining pieces.

Still, Dr. Reid glimpsed at the sleeping face of the subject of his affections. Her beauty not in any way ruined by the damage inflicted upon her. He looked at her and knew that all those burns would be worth to merely be in her presence.

As he moved closer, he gently grabbed her hand murmuring, "I love you, and I promise I'll be here for you no matter what. I'm not going anywhere."

Eyes still encoded in the darkness, a delicate voice filled with teary confessions responded in kind, "I know." A slight pause increased both their heartbeats. After a shaky breath, she swore her own oath to him, "Me too," before she drifted back into the shadows of sleep.

No braver thing was uttered that night as the couple, unsure and unsteady, shakily rose again from a burned past covered in ashes and love looking forward to the startling future.

* * *

When JJ called Will relaying everything she could about the last twenty-four hours or so, she expected a sense of surprise at the wildness of the tale. When he gave no such response to her words, her confusion played right out in her voice despite her best attempts to hide it.

His words in reply to what she considered unbelievable stung, "Don't worry, Cherie. You can't see everything. You're not God. You'll miss things like Reid's erratic behavior and his constant dodging when it is so similar to his personality. You miss things especially when you are this close. We'll talk about it more when I get home. Henry's asleep, and I don't wanna wake him. I'm almost there anyway. I'll see you in a little bit. Love you."

The fact that her husband could see something so plainly that she could not forced her to call into question her ability to do her job. She was the profiler, and he was the detective. Yes, he was a good one with an impeccable record, but she was the expert in human behavior. How on earth did he catch something so miniscule that she missed it?

Three hours later, JJ and Will sat across each other at the hospital cafeteria table. Both of the them appeared tired with prominent blackness under their eyes as neither of them slept much in the last day. JJ worked the case by Reid's side, and Will gripped it from his limited perspective.

Scoffing, JJ leaned in, "I told you to get away from this. People have died; one of our own has died, and you want ahead and investigated the case. Will, what the hell!?"

William LaMontagne Jr. Prepared himself for the tongue lashing his protective wife would give him as he fully understood her everburning need to compartmentalize her personal life and her professional life. He also recognized his own desire to maintain his own pride. He was not to stand by as his wife finished something he began. Despite the danger and the warnings and his own gut reaction, he intended to end this war and bring peace to a mother that lost her daughter in such a brutal manner.

Getting closer, he huffed, "You're doin' your job, and I haven't asked you to stop. All I want in return is the same thing. This is my job, and I am damn good at it." He handed her some files. They were thin, yet the information held within them was vital. "I may only be the police, but I have my own contacts. I had a friend that works in DC fixing, and with their discretion, I was able to connect the Susan Hand's murder to that Stafford guy."

JJ pushed herself back, "How did you do that?"

Smirking, Will flipped through the files to a list of numbers, "Susan Hand's cell phone went missing, and we weren't able to find it. We had a number, and we got the most recent calls made to her cell. The thing was that we weren't able to get the names of two of those numbers. The fixer got the names. One was to Wanda Kijek who currently works for Stefan Stafford. The other is a private landline that was routed to a building that is owned by Stefan Stafford."

JJ pulled him in for a kiss, "This is perfect. We needed something to connect him to everything. This may not get us a conviction especially with his influence, but it is enough to actually put his name out there. To get everyone after him." Her smile grew with each second. Her original anger and worry forgotten in the newfound glory.

Connecting their eyes, both of them shared the same passion to carry on until the end was in sight. The horizon was glittering, and it became brighter with each new piece of evidence. The end was near, and their bravery pumped the blood in their bodies ready to take on the next battle that would win the war, both of them willing to live with the hurt to come.


End file.
